How to train your Dragon 3: the last adventure?
by Ilovechips4ever
Summary: After the defeat of Drago and his Alpha, life on Berk became normal again. But everything changes when they meet a foreign rider and his Night Fury. The gang then embark with them in a new adventure that will decide the future of the dragon's world. Read, enjoy and review.
1. A normal day

Here we go. Sorry in advance for the eventual mistakes in my writing, English isn't my first language and I'm trying to improve myself. Also, when dialogues are in **black** , this is because they are spoken in dragonese which humans can't understand. Read and enjoy.

* * *

 _Berk, an northern island like no other and luckily. Because if there were to be more, the world would be a lot crazier. Years ago, we were fighting for our food against dragons. Yep, you heard me, dragons. THAT was crazy, but you know what is even crazier? When a young Viking befriended and trained a dragon. From there, the situation completely changed and now, every Vikings on Berk live and work with is dragon. Cool hein? It has his up and down, but in the end, it's the best thing that ever happened to us._

Hiccup's POV

I'm sleeping peacefully in my bed when something starts pocking me, making me grunt.

-Just five minutes please, I say turning to face the other side of the bed.

I'm suddenly grabbed out of the bed by my foot, the one that was replaced by a prosthetic leg after the fight with the Red Death, making me screams in surprise. With my head toward the ground, I look up to see the face of my dragon and best friend for now five years, Toothless, with the prosthetic leg in is mouth, looking at me with his dilated pupils.

-Don't tell me it's already sunrise, I more deplore than ask.

Toothless snort before dropping me.

-AOUCH! You could at least put me down gently.

Toothless responds with his typical laughing noise and I roll my eyes. He turns around and jump out of my room by the open spot next to the stairs. I stand up and get out of my night's clothes before putting the daily's one that were washed recently and descend the stairs to find my mother, Valka, preparing the breakfast while Toothless eats some fish alongside the fire burning in the center of the piece.

-Morning Hiccup, she says (probably hearing the sound of my metal-leg) before turning to greet me with a hug.

-Morning mom.

I was incredibly glad that she accepted to stay on Berk. All those years thinking she was killed by a dragon when she was in fact protecting them. I let you imagine how it surprised me. Her presence also helped me going through the grief of my father death and adapt to being the chief.

-So, she asks while filling a plate before giving it to me, what is your plan for today.

I take a spoon and start eating. Her cooking isn't as bad as dad and Gobber said it was, sure it's simple meals but they don't necessarily have a bad taste.

-Well, you know, watching the village, arbitrate the conflicts, the usual chief's duties plus helping at the forge. But before all that, me and Toothless are going to do our little hour of flight.

Toothless rapidly got up and came beside me as I said that.

-That would be what I usually do if I weren't waking so hardly. It really takes out the mood you know, I add hiding a smirk.

Toothless immediately start growling which make me laugh.

-Ah. Who's in power now, I taunt him since he can't fly alone because of his missing left tail-fin.

-Alright you two, don't you have things to do, my mother interrupts. It's not really a proper attitude for a chief and an alpha. Now go, I'll take care of the dishes.

-Got it, see you later mom and tanks, I respond finish my meal and get up to leave by the front door followed by Toothless.

Third's POV

Valka can't help but smile at the sight of her son and his Night Fury. 'They really have a special bond. Never in all my years living in the nest I have seen something like this' she thinks taking Hiccup's plate and putting it in the barrel filled with water. 'Hiccup really have a gift to communicate with dragons and he's working hard to do what's right for Berk. You can be proud of him Stoick'. She looks up toward the ceiling, hoping her deceased husband heard her from the Valhalla, before going back to her cleaning.

Toothless's POV

I take a good breath of fresh air as we stand outside, looking at the sun rising slowly in the horizon. The sky is masked by grey clouds, but that's common weather in the area. The important thing being that they're not storm's clouds. Flying into those is always tricky and even if I'm not against it when necessary, I prefer flying in a calm sky. It's better for high acrobatics and speed records. I can't wait for me and Hiccup to finally rise in the sky. Next to me, Hiccup takes the time to look at Berk and the villagers starting the day as well.

-Well bud, the sky is promising, Hiccup says turning to see me.

- **Yes, and the air flows seems stable** , I respond.

We hear a dragon landing close to us, making us turn to see Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon, rejoining us.

-Hi Cloudjumper.

- **Hiccup** , he responds while Hiccup pats him. He then bows to me. **Alpha.**

- **For the last time, my name is Toothless so use it** , I answer, showing my irritation. Since I defeated drago's Bewilderbeast last month and became the new alpha of all dragons, Cloudjumper always insists on my new status and the respect that come with it. Although I admit he's a great help, it's getting on my nerve big time. **And you know I don't ask my dragons to bow each time they see me**.

- **I know but it's part of who you are now so it's normal**. I groan in exasperation at his response. **Is Valka awoken?**

- **Yes, and I think she's waiting for you** , I answer, **anything I need to know about this night?**

- **Not that I heard of**.

I purr a little, a gesture used to thanks or approve of something, before heading towards the village with Hiccup. As we're walking, responding to the Vikings and dragons greeting us, we hear a female and human voice call Hiccup. We both see Astrid, Hiccup's soon-to-be mate, and her dragon, Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder.

-Well hello my lady, Hiccup says approaching her.

I see he's going for a kiss, something I learnt humans does with their mouth to express affection, when someone step between them. It's Ruffnut, another female human.

-STOOOOOOP. You know you two can't touch each other until the day of wedding next month right?

-Seriously Ruffnut, responds Astrid exasperated, is that necessary?

-Of course it is my dear friend, Tuffnut (Ruffnut twin's brother) interrupts appearing behind her with their two-headed Hideous Zippleback Barf and Belch. Tradition established by the chiefs doesn't exist for nothing you know.

-You two do realize that I am the chief now right, Hiccup asks visibly annoyed.

I can only lower my head and sight as our human's friends argue.

- **Another normal day on Berk** , Stormfly jokes looking at the humans.

- **It looks like. I will never understand all those human's rituals and traditions around mating. I mean, you want her, court her and if she agreed, do it already. It's quicker and simple** , I say.

- **I agree but there are things that we better just stop trying to understand. At least with them** , Stormfly responds pointing to our riders.

- **We found it ratter funny** , Barf says.

- **Yeah, it gives the life more unpredictability,** Belch continues before licking his mouth, **and occasions to steal some food**.

This last remark succeeds to make me and Stormfly smile.

-Alright, I don't want to fight for that so do as you wish. I'm going to fly, Hiccup says to the twins walking toward me while sending a kiss to Astrid who smile in return.

As he starts to climb on me, Tuffnut stops him.

-Sorry to cut your fun, well not really but anyway. The Goergson's family just had their first child and need you to name it and declare him a member of the village.

-It can wait one hour or two.

-Nope, not if you want to have the time to do everything else today, Ruffnut points out. Gobber asked us to tell you that.

-Come on, you know Toothless can't fly by himself.

- **Thank you for making me appear like a hatchling**.

-I'll fly with him, Astrid proposes. After all, you trained me for that and you have responsibilities that you must learn to live with.

Hiccup taught Astrid how to operate my tail-fin on a higher level for when he's not with me in dangerous situation, which were common, but I still prefer to fly with Hiccup. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Astrid, she's the second-best rider in my opinion. Hiccup being the first. With him, I can reach my full speed and maneuver like if I hadn't loosed my left tail-fin. We are totally synchro thanks to our days of training, we can understand each other.

Hiccup sighs before giving up.

-Fine, thank you, he says to her knowing she's right even if he clearly would rather fly with me.

-Your welcome and don't worry, will meet later, alone.

She adds the last word in his ear but thanks to my great earing, I heard it. I see Hiccup blush before following the twins to the Goergson's house. In a way, I'm sad for him and in the other, he deserves it for presenting me like depending even if I know it wasn't intentional.

I take my position as Astrid climbs on me and adjusts the mechanism for her.

-Ready big boy, she asks me.

- **You bet** **, l** **et's see how you've improved since last time.**

At my snort, she gives me a little kick on the side, announcing me that she's ready. I flap my wings and we take off toward the ocean.

* * *

So, what do you think?

This is an introduction chapter. Things start to move in the next one.


	2. An unexpected encounter

Here we go, chapter two. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Toothless's POV

An acute whistling can be heard in the sky as I fend the air at a great speed, navigating through a flock of berkian's boats we crossed. My presence even makes somes birds fly away in fear as we continue our flight above the vast ocean. Astrid is lying down on me with her right foot manoeuvring my tail-fin. I feel the wind caress my dark scales and the little holes of light in the clouds warm us as my right wing draw a line in the water. I close my eyes and let the feeling came all over me. Flying is really one of the best thing in the world. I suppose Astrid is also enjoying it. I know Stormfly is fast compared to other Deadly Nadder, she's the second fastest dragon in the village right after me, but I'm more agile which can make a big difference in high flying. I feel a hot air's flow and use it to easily gain some altitude. Astrid then shift her weight on the right, making me swing in that direction, descending gradually by doing three big circles before going for a quick flip and ending up by diving toward the water. We're getting closer, closer and closer and when it appears that we'll hit it, I shoot a plasma blast at the water while straightening my trajectory, the shock of the explosion helping me get enough force to gain altitude without touching the water. I gain a relative high altitude and adopt a cruising speed.

-Wew, that was some flight, Astrid comments patting my head.

- **Yeah, it's was alrigh** **t,** **you really became good at this.**

She sights.

-It's a shame Hiccup can't always fly with you anymore, he loves it so much and I understand why.

I lower my eyes, sad. I also miss flying every morning with him, just the two of us.

Astrid then caress my head, making me purr.

-Don't worry, when I'll officially become his wife, I may be able to take some charges on my own.

- **Really? That's would be awesome** , I respond excited at the idea of Hiccup being freer.

-I mean, it's not like I'm going to stay at his house all day cooking and cleaning.

Holding back a sarcasm about her cooking, which you don't want to know how it taste, I look at her.

- **I thought once married, the female is taking care of the children until they are old enough before working.**

I know mating it's a subject Hiccup don't really talk about, but it's part of the life and I know she and he won't be any different. Thinking about my best friend living with a female and having offspring, it kind of make me…I don't know. Nostalgic? I guess I wonder how it will impact our relationship. I quickly chase this thought away. As his bud, it's my job to encourage him. And I'm glad he had chosen Astrid. I know she cares about him and she's nice, impulsive but loyal and a great fighter. I know she will protect and support him no matter what like she already did in the past.

-… that the advantage of being the chief's wife I guess, she finishes making me leave my thought.

- **Euh…, yeah sure.**

I got a little lost in the conversation but she didn't even notice since she can't understand my words.

-I guess that mean I have your benediction for the wedding then?

I respond by giving her a gentle roar, meaning yes.

We smile at each other when I heard a beat of wings. I tittle my head to the side, listening closely. Nothing. 'Probably just my imagination' I think. I continue my flight when I reheard it, and again after a moment. It's too strong to be a bird so it only let one option, a dragon. As I listen carefully again, I found it difficult to locate him. 'He's trying to be discreet'. I let out a little growl, signaling to Astrid that there is something.

-Toothless, what happening, she asks surprised by my action.

There is someone not far from us, probably a stranger judging by his attitude. It is to early for a dragon from Berk to be this far from the village anyway so it must be a wild one. As we advance, I keep hearing the flapping sometimes and always at the same volume, making me believe we are on the same road and... it seems he's behind us. Are we being followed? I don't like that one bit. Eyeing my eyes closely, Astrid put her hand on my neck.

-Your tense, and your pupils are slim. Are you sensing something?

I grunt but not in happy way. She doesn't need anything more as I change my direction and fly toward the island in front of us. The Dragon Island.

Third's POV

A unknow figure looks toward the island surrounded by a fog where the black dragon she spotted ten minutes ago is heading. She gives the dragon she's riding the signal to continue as they penetrate slowly in the fog. They got out in less than a minute and arrive in the middle of tall rocks emerging from the water, the person trying to find the dragon. A roar is heard and she looks above her to see the black dragon descending on them. The dragon she's on just as the time to dodge it.

Everything then happen so fast. The person tries not to fall as the world turn around rapidly before her dragon starts flying in a circular trajectory. She then looks at the aggressor.

Toothless's POV

I roar as I adopt the same circular pattern than our follower but in the opposite direction. Following Astrid suggestion, I descended on this dragon, not to hurt him but just to scare him.

-What the…, I hear Astrid exclaims.

The tone of surprise intriguing me, I look at the other dragon and gasp in surprise. A human, a male it seems, is sitting on his back but that's not what shock me. The dragon he's on has dark scales and large wings with a set of two smaller one's at the end of his tale. A…A Night Fury. I'm not dreaming, there is a Night Fury flying right in front of me.

-By all the gods, is that a Night Fury I'm seeing, Astrid says while I continue to look at it.

The other human is also looking at us when the Night Fury suddenly brokes the circle we were flying in and start losing altitude. He's going to land on the island. I stop myself and flap strongly my wings to stay at the same high.

I still can't believe it, there is a Night Fury right below me who is accompanied by a human.

The dragon lands and the unknown human get out of the dragon's back before looking at him.

-Are you alright, I hear him ask earning a groaning snort before he turns toward me and Astrid.

-We are not here to hurt you or your dragon. All I want is to talk to you, the man then screams and I look at him.

Not here to hurt, just want to talk? I took a quick look at Astrid's face. I can tell she's as shocked as me since her pupils are dilated and her mouth wide open.

After a little time, she shooks her head and looks down at me.

-Toothless go down. We can't let this occasion pass. This is just so…crazy. Plus, Hiccup would never let me hear the end of it if we stepped on it.

I snort and close my wings, my weight bringing me close to the ground before reopening them, planing and landing in front, but within a certain distance, of the other pair. Once we're on the ground, Astrid get out of my back.

-My respect mrs, the man says before looking at me. The rumors were true, there is another living Night Fury. That's incredible.

-I can say the same about you, she responds while I look at the other dragon.

He's as tall than me but seem slightly thinner, he also have white eyes and wears a little but simple saddle where several bags are attached. He looks straight at me as I do the same, seeming to be as surprise as I am. I see from the corners of my eyes Astrid looking at me, then the other Night Fury before returning her stare at the brown haired and black-eyed guy who is tall like Fishlegs but with a shape more like Hiccup although he appears more muscular. His clothes are grey and seem a little old and damage.

-Who are you and where does come from this dragon, she asks pointing to the Night Fury.

-My name is Owen Forgson and 'this dragon', he quotes like he didn't like the designation, as been my partner for many years now. Her name is Falla.

-Her?

-Yeah, her.

- **What? It's a female** , I snort in surprise and sniff the air to catch her scent.

It's indeed the scent of a female.

- **Yes, so what** , she responds aggressively. **Do you have a problem with that?**

- **What…w…well, no. I just didn't expect it**. I mean, I never saw another Night Fury in my whole life so how was I supposed to make the difference. I then start growling. **And you have no reason to react like that dragon.**

Seeing my reaction, Astrid's put her right hand on my head in an attend to calm me.

- **I prefer that you use my name.**

- **Then ask it nicely dragon.** **Oh sorry, should I say Fall** , I add smartly scratching her name deliberately.

She shoots me a fierce look and growls.

-Come on, be nice girl, Owen says to calm her and she sits behind him visibly irritated which make me grin.

-As for your other question, he continues for Astrid, we are from a place far from here and were travelling when we heard rumor about a Night Fury living in the area. Sorry if we scared you.

-Pff, me scare, she says rolling her eyes and I give her a little push in the back with my head. Yeah us I mean.

However, she must have decided that they aren't a threat because she gently adds:

-I'm Astrid Hofferson and this is Toothless, my future-husband dragon.

- **Toothless, seriously** , Falla asks in an mocking way. **What kind of name is that?**

It's not the first time I hear that comment but that doesn't mean I accept it. I show my teeth to make it clear but Falla just grin which confuse me. Is she taking her revenge?

-Husband? You mean you not alone with him.

-No, we're an entire village call Berk.

-Berk, he asks clearly surprised. Like in the village were live a whole colony of dragon

-Yes that one.

Berk acquired quite a reputation over the years since the end of the war against us and this kind of reaction is frequent. It's better than the cries of fear or the threat we sometimes received.

-You seem exhausted, Astrid continues, maybe you would like to accompany me. I'm sure our chief would want to talk to you.

* * *

So, what do you think of the female Night Fury and her rider so far?

Don't hesitate to review


	3. The new rider and his dragon

There it is, chapter 3. For now on, I'll have less free time since summer is finish but I'll try to publish one chapter by week.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I stand up at the extremity of the village where the cliff is, facing the ocean. After formalizing the birth of the Goergson´s baby, I helped the sailors discharge the cargo of the ships that just came back from their commercial's trip and I passed the last hour in the Great Hall listening to the complains of the villagers and trying to find solutions. Really exciting (sarcasm here). Seriously, where did my father pulls the force to listen to all these peoples throwing problems at him? 'A chief's first duty is to his people'. This sentence runs in my head, with 'A chief protects his own'. He told me this after he decided to make me chief. The meaning of it is clear. My father was a strong and just chief. I know I could never be like him. But that's not my intention. I'm not my father and if I want to honor his memory, I must keep that in mind. I'll take care of Berk no matter what because it's my responsibility but I'll do it my way.

I look at the sky. We are around midday and a bright sun replaced the grey clouds from earlier. There are some people around me attending to their occupations. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and feel the wind blowing in my face and hair. After a few minutes, I open my eyes and spot Fishlegs and his dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle, coming back from the forest.

-Hey Fishlegs, I call as I rejoin them. How your doing?

-Oh, hi Hiccup, he looks at me and responds. Great and you. Not too occupied?

Meatlug lets out her tongue as she runs toward me. I greet her and scratch her forehead, knowing she enjoy that, while Fishlegs come beside me.

-Well, enough so Astrid have to fly Toothless but beside this, life is great.

I then notice the plants he has in his hands.

-New flowers for your botanic book?

-Yeah, it's funny how we continue to discover new things just next to our home, he responds clearly excited by his little research.

-I can't argue with that, I say smiling.

I hear a roar that I could recognize everywhere and anytime. The unique sound of my Night Fury approaching.

-Speaking of the wolf, I say jokingly.

I turn around to see a black form in the sky flying in our direction. I then notice a second black spot next to the first one so I squint my eyes, trying to see what it is exactly and freeze dead in my tracks.

Toothless lands in front of me but my view is more concentrated on the dragon landing behind him. Astrid get out of Toothless's back and walks toward me as I heard a failing noise next to me but I'm too much out to react.

-Hey Hiccup, you would never believe what just happened, she says but then stop. What happened to Fishlegs, she asks pointing to something close to my feet.

-You've found another Night Fury, I respond partially absent as I advance toward the dragon in question.

-You could at least have left me the joy to tell the news. And for Fishlegs? Did he faint, again?

Again, I barely hear her.

How many years did I travel with Toothless, flying from island to island, exploring and discovering species we didn't know about with the hope of one day finding another Night Fury. And there we are, with one right in front of me. And never did I thought we'll found one with a rider. 'Wait, what? A rider?' I think as I see a man getting down from the Night Fury's back, making me leave my thought.

-Hiccup, this is Owen, Astrid's informs me. He and his dragon are travelers. Owen, meet my future-husband and our chief. Hiccup.

-My respect chief, Owen says.

I continue to look at the Night Fury and start smiling.

-You have a Night Fury, I say. A NIGHT FURY. You see that bud. It's… It's…Wow. Where did you find it? Where do you come from? DID YOU TRAIN IT?

I then receive a knock in the back of my head that I recognise as coming from Toothless's tail.

-Thanks bud, I look and say to him while shacking my head. I think it was getting to me.

Toothless snorts and I turn back my attention to the man, Owen, who looks a little surprise.

-Sorry about that, I tend to get a little over exited sometimes, I apologize before presenting my hand. Let's start again. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, welcome on Berk.

-Thanks, he responds a little more relaxed as he shakes my hand.

I look back at the Night Fury.

-May I, I ask him.

-Euh, sure, but I advice you to be careful.

-Hey, nice to meet you, I say as I advance the dragon.

He backs up and growls when I extend my hand to touch it. I hear Owen says 'wait' but don't stop. I just slow down my pace to close the short distance left.

-Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just curious.

I keep my hand up and open as a sign of no aggression and look at him in the eyes, but not in a daring manner, so he can read my emotions. His pupils dilate a little so I gently put my palm in front of his nose, letting him sniffs me. Once he's done, I slowly advance my hand and finally touch him. My fingers travels from the nose to the right side of his head passing above his right eye while I put my other hand under the left side of his chin. I turn my head to see Owen who have his mouth wild open.

-It's a nice dragon you have there, I say to him.

He looks at Astrid.

-He's very good with dragons, she simply says which make me smile.

-He's also beautiful, I continue caressing the dragon's head who suddenly snort which startle me.

-Hiccup, Astrid calls me, it's a female named Falla.

-Oh. Sorry.

-It's okay, Owen reassures me. Even I did fall in the trap at the beginning.

I laugh before looking back at the dragon.

-So your name's Falla, I asks her while scratching behind her left ears.

She closes her eyes and start purring with her tail twitching. I can see Owen smiling when Fishlegs suddenly appears behind him.

-Wouah, a female Night Fury. Hiccup, do you realise how much we could learn on the species thanks to her, he says over excited like I was.

-Yes I do.

I then notice that a crowd of human and dragon had formed around us, certainly attracted by the new Night Fury. The Vikings are whispering between them. Some dragons, like Meatlug, even tried to approach Falla but she keeps them at distance by growling. My mother is also here with Cloudjumper. I then see Barf and Belch land alongside Stormfly with Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their head.

-Aaaah. Hiccup, there is a second Night Fury just behind you, Tuffnut screams.

-I think I noticed Tuff, I answer annoyed as always.

-Oh okay, just wanting to be sure.

-And me who thought this was finally our chance to be the smart one, Ruffnut adds.

I sigh as Astrid face-palmed herself and Toothless groans in exasperation.

-Maybe we should continue in a more private place, I propose. Why don't we continue this meeting in the Great Hall?

Certains viking have the bad habit to distrust foreigners. I still remember the treatment that Eret received from some villagers last month. Plus, I want to learn as much as possible about this guy and his Night Fury.

-If you think we'll be better there, Owen responds.

-Then my mother will guide you and I'll rejoin you just after.

Mom introduces herself before leading the way, followed by Owen and Falla while Cloudjumper open a way through the crowd.

-Please tell the everyone to leave them tranquil for now and to return to what they were doing, I ask Fishlegs and Astrid. Told the village I will explain everything later and then, rejoins me.

They both nod and starts sprinkling the crowd as I walk toward the Great Hall with Toothless.

Toothless's POV

I climb with Hiccup the stair leading to the Great Hall, which is in the center of the village. At the top, Snotlout and his dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, named Hookfang wait for us.

-Well well, isn't my favorite cousin, Snotlout says.

-Snotlout, Hiccup asks suprised. What are your doing here?

-Well, the same thing than everyone else. I came to see that new Night Fury and the rider that comes with it, if it's real.

-Yes, it is but you'll have to wait before meeting them.

-What? Why, Snotlout screams outraged.

-Because I have a task for you.

-This is supposed to help your point?

-Trust me, you'll love it, Hiccup says passing his left arm around Snotlout's shoulder. I need you to replace me and help Gobber demonstrate the capacities of his new weapons for the guard.

-Well, if it's a super warrior you need, you knocked at the right door.

-Thanks Snotlout. And if you see the twins, make sure they're not up to something.

-Yeah yeah, he shoots back leaving with Hookfang. Don't forget you'll own me one.

Hiccup opens the door and enter the Great Hall with me following him. We see Owen sitting at a table with Valka kneeled at about one meters of Falla, who lay down not far from her rider, trying to talk to her. I also see Cloudjumper sitting a little in retreat.

-Sorry for the delay, I had some instructions to give, Hiccup says as he approaches the table. Thanks for your help mom.

Hiccup sits in front of Owen while Valka smiles at him and takes her position not far from her son. Me, I lay down next to the fire as I generally do when I'm with Hiccup and he's occupied.

-So, I can't wait to hear what you have to say, Hiccup starts.

-Me as well, Owen confess. I've heard of this village but never I imagined it like this. Your people also seem to be quite extravagant.

-Yeah, were not the most discreet people in the archipelago. But we can't blame them, I mean, this is the first Night Fury they ever saw beside Toothless so be prepared to attract all the attention at the beginning.

-That give me an idea, Valka then says. Maybe Toothless could shows Falla the village while we talk. Like that, the Vikings and dragons would see her and you won't be bothered later. What do you think Hiccup?

-That's actually a good idea mom. I'm for it. Bud?

- **Well, not that I'm against it but why me** , I respond.

- **Probably because you're the only dragon here beside the other one and were both Night Fury which seem to be the event of the century** , Falla says a little aggressively.

I send her a look but she doesn't even see it.

 **-Logic** , I respond holding back some comments.

I don't know why she acts like that but Hiccup won't appreciate if a conflict appears and having seen her temper, I think it's better to keep them for me. For now at least.

-I don't have objections but are you sure it will be safe, Owen responds to Valka suggestion. I don't really like her being far from me.

I see Falla hides her head in shame.

 **-Damn it Owen** , she groans and I force myself to not laugh.

-Don't worry, Valka answers. It's not for nothing that humans and dragons cohabits on this island.

-And even if there will be, Hiccup continues, it's a Night Fury. I don't think she has anything to fear.

Falla seems to appreciate this last remark as her ears stand up.

- **It's seem settle.** I say standing up. **Want to go for a walk**.

She looks at me for a moment before standing up as well.

 **-Why not. It will make something to do.**

-Seems the dragons agree, Valka says.

We both walk toward the door that I open with my head. This is the unique door in the village that Hiccup asked years ago to remove the locks (but they still can lock it when necessary) so dragons could come in and out without needing a human to open it. We walk out, letting our riders discuss tranquilly as the door slowly close.

* * *

Well, as always, don't hesitate to review.


	4. Getting to know

Well hi. Sorry for the delays but this allowed me to post four chapters at the same time.

I'll admit that I put a lot of dialogues but it's to give deepeness to the story. For those who prefer action, I've put some in those chapters and the adventure part is about to start so stay with me and I prmise you won't be disapointed.

* * *

Falla's POV

I follow Toothless as we descend the long stair and advance in the village, me walking behind him. I see everyone, dragons and humans, look at us and whisper as we cross them. Well, I suppose they're more looking at me since they seem used to the male Night Fury. I found this really irritating and growl. I know Night Furies are rare but it's not an excuse to talk in my back.

- **Not a good idea** , I hear Toothless says.

- **What?**

- **I know this can be frustrating, I've been there**. He turns to look at me. **But if you react, it would only get worse. Plus, it will complicate things for your rider.**

So this is why he restrained himself when I provoked him in the big piece, the Great Hall they called it. I know it isn't nice, like Owen says, but in my defense, it wasn't really intentional. I tend to be aggressive towards strangers and I have goods reasons for. I knew I shouldn't have accepted their proposition.

 **-In that case, how do you make their mouth shut** , I ask still hearing the whisperings.

- **They will stop when they'll have nothing left to say.** **This is why we're here.**

Not the answer I hopped for but it's clear there won't be another one.

- **So tell me** , I say changing the subject to ignore all those snoops. **How come dragons chosen to live with humans on this island?**

- **Oh it wasn't always like that** , he responds signaling me to follow him. **For a long time, there was a war between us. But everything changed when I've met Hiccup. Together, we put an end to this conflict fives years ago and now, life his better for everyone.**

- **Is that so**. **If you were enemies, why didn't you killed him or just flied away?**

He then stops and lift his tail, showing me his tails-fin. I notice that the left one is red, not dark, with a symbol on it. Wait, that's not a natural tail-fin. It has been replaced by some kind of human machine with a cord linked to this saddle. I look back at him astonished.

- **Does it hurt** , I ask.

- **At the beginning only.** **And thanks to Hiccup, I'm able to fly again at the condition there is someone to maneuver the tail-fin.**

- **Y** **ou don't miss your freedom?**

- **Not really.** **I mean, I love it here, it's my home. Why would I want to go far away alone? It also have an important signification for Hiccup and I.**

I never expected this kind of answer, it's really surprising. Personally, I know I could never bear something like this. The only thought of being handicapped and depending of someone else. It would despair more than one dragon but this one seems to have accepted it. He must share a very deep bond with the human's chief, just like Owen and me.

- **Toothless** , I hear and we both turn our heads to see a Deadly Nader land in front of us. **We have a problem.** The dragon then turns to me. **Oh, hi there.**

- **Stormfly, meet Falla** , Toothless says to the dragon who seems to be a female. **Falla, this is a close friend, Stormfly,** he points to the Deadly Nader with his head.

- **Nice to finally meet you** , she greets me. **Your arrival provoked quite a stir.**

- **If you say so**.

I keep my distance which surprise her but then again, I really don't like being around a stranger so two isn't better.

- **So, what's the problem you were talking about** , Toothless asks her.

I then hear roars accompanied with sounds of battle and screams of protestations. I'm not the only one since the two other react like me.

- **There's your answer**.

-(Sight) **Great, another fun moment** , he groans probably sarcastically before heading toward the source of the sound followed by Stormfly.

Intrigued and not against a little action, I decide to follow them.

Toothless's POV

I jump above a cart and arrive at an intersection from where the commotion seems to come. At my right are two dragons, a Montrous Nightmare and a Thunderclaw fighting. Some villagers try to stop them while other watch everything from behind a wall or something else procuring a protection. I sense Stormfly stopping next to me followed by Falla. The Monstrous Nightmare hit with his tail the Thunderclaw who ripostes with a headbutt. 'It's getting out of control' I think jumping on the Thunderclaw and push him out of the Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare gets up roaring at the Thunderclaw who responds. I stand between them and roar louder with my wings wild open, imposing my domination. They slowly stand back before bowing to me. I hear comment of relief coming from the humans but keep my attention on the two dragons.

- **What's the matter with you two,** I growl furiously, **and you better have a good explanation for acting like vulgar animals.**

The two dragons don't say anything as the humans start put in order the mess around us. Yeah, they're used to this kind of thing now. I then spot a little girl coming to the Monstrous Nightmare's side asking if is all right.

- **This dragon** , the Monstrous Nightmare starts, **knocked the children of my human while running. I was protecting her.**

- **It's was an accident** , the Thunderclaw interrupts exasperely. **He's the one who jumped on me. I had to defend myself.**

- **ENOUGH,** I roar before another fight start. **It's just a misunderstanding. He didn't want to hurt her** , I say to the Monstrous Nightmare, **and next time, be more careful** , I continue for the Thunderclaw. **Now dismiss**.

The Monstrous Nightmare follow the little girl who was pulling his horns. Like I said, nothing they never seen. The Thunderclaw, him, walk in the other way. Since the arrival of the survivors of Drago's army, those situations had become more frequent. They were glad that we removed their armor and all but they don't all feel comfortable escaping from a human to end up with others. Hiccup and I try everything to help them but I guess it will just take time.

'I'm becoming better at this. I didn't even have to use my extended glowing spines or charge my fire this time' I then think about my performance, waiting to make sure the two dragon leaves without another incident which they does.

Satisfied, I walk back where Stormfly and Falla are and see Cloudjumper rejoining us.

- **I've seen the whole thing. Great work alpha** , he congratulates me.

- **Wait so you're the alpha I felt the presence of** , Falla asks surprised.

- **Yes,** I respond proudly. **One that doesn't like being called by his status**.

This last remark being directly targeted toward Cloudjumper.

- **Which doesn't stop you from gladly accept the tributes and attention of wild dragons when we travel** , Stormfly retorts and Cloudjumper grunt in agreement.

- **Not helping Stormfly** , I snort at her.

- **Whatever, if you don't like being called like that, just order him not to** , Falla proposes nonchalantly.

I was about to laugh at her suggestion but when I think about it, it's actually not a bad idea. I look at Cloudjumper who seems to be taken aback. I don't have for habitude to submit my dragons, or others one, to my will unless it's necessary. I'm an alpha, not a tyrant, but…

- **That's an interesting idea** , I finally say.

- **Fine I'll work on it** , Cloudjumper responds clearly not wanting to reach that point.

Suddenly, a grave sound is heard. Some humans rush to finish what they're doing while other all runs in the same direction. I spot Astrid rapidly coming toward us.

-Stormfly, come on it's time, she screams while continuing her way.

- **Well, see you all later** , Stormfly says before going after her rider.

- **What's happening** , Falla asks looking at everyone.

- **The sound you just heard come from a big human's horn** , Cloudjumper explains. **It's a call.**

- **A call? For what**.

I turn towards her and answer " **The dragon race** ".

Hiccup's POV

It's been approximately half an hour since Toothless left with Falla. Astrid and Fishlegs, accompanied by Meatlug, rejoins us shortly after but Astrid didn't stay long because she was called. We learnt that Owen came from outside the archipelago, a village named Clasheim situated far away to the east. It's in this area that he found Falla when she was a hatchling. They are practically no dragon back there, which surprise us, so it was a special moment for him. He raised her, fed her, called her different name before discovering he was a she. That one is still make me laugh. One day, a conflict emerged in the region. His village, like other, as been destroy so he decided to leave and for the last two years, travelled with Falla, living day to day, just the two of them. Last week, he was in a tavern when he heard some Vikings talk about Berk and he wanted to see if the rumors, especially the ones about Toothless, were true because he neither never met another Night Fury before today. In return, I told him about the war, how it ended, how we adapted our village for the dragons that came live with us.

-I'd like to see that, he says when I talk about the forge where we built saddle and heal dragon's teeths.

-If you want, I'll personally show you this and all the other adjustments we did like the stables or the wash station.

The door of the Great Hall then opens to reveal Snotout and Gobber walking towards us.

-Guys, what are you doing there, I ask. Something went wrong with the demonstration?

-Oh, everything went fine, Gobber responds. Gobber the Belch, nice to meet you, he continues shaking Owen's hand.

-Some dragon's fight explodes in the central place but apparently your alpha stopped it, Snotlout says.

-Toothless, I ask worried.

-Is someone has been hurt, Fishlegs continues as Meatlug roar in worry.

-Na, do not worry, Gobber's responds which his usual accent. We came here only to meet our guest.

Reassured, I then hear the sound of the Dragon's horn by the open door signaling the imminent start of the monthly dragon race.

-Ah, it's time.

-All right, move out of my way because Snoutlout is there to win. Hookfang, let's go.

I can see Hookfang head pop at the entrace while Snotlout leave, following him.

-Time for what, Owen asks intrigued.

-You'll see, I respond standing up and smiling. Come on.

-Before we go, I'd like to find Falla, Owen says, you say there has been a fight.

-Don't worry. Knowing Toothless, you'll find her where we go.

Nodding, Owen follow me with my mother, Gobber, Fishlegs and Meatlug towards the arena.


	5. A special race

Also, just to say, the POV for this story will be (in order of frequency) the ones of Toothless, Hiccup and Falla. For the other character, it will be a third's POV.

* * *

Toothless's POV

Falla and me arrived in the open-air arena. We can see bleachers facing an air corridor, the back facing the ocean, with a little bridge where five filets hang. Those are the goals. On the other side of the brige there is a high but thin tower where some Vikings prefer going to watch the race. At the middle of the bleachers, a platform is set in front of the bridge where Hiccup and I generally stand at the beginning. Most of the villagers are already here, taking their place. I also spot the dragon's riders preparing themselves and their dragons on the ground next to the bleachers at our right. There is Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang, the twins with Barf and Belch. Fishlegs and Meatlug soon rejoins them and others that I don't know this well.

- **There is a lot of people here** , Falla says with a little aggressive tone.

- **Yeah, it's our little popular event** , I respond having noticed that despite her aggressive attitude she doesn't seems violent so I decided to not react and (honestly) I'm surprise by how well I do that. **And when they acclaim you, trust me that you can only love it.**

-Toothless.

Hearing my name, I turn around to see Hiccup, Owen and Gobber walk toward us. I happily jump to rejoin him with my tongue out and he gently caress my head while congrulating me

-I heard you have taken care of some trouble. Great job bud.

- **That was nothing you know,** **just doing my job**.

-Hiccup, it's time, Gobber remind him.

-I know, he responds. Owen, you can watch the race from those places with Gobber if you want.

Hiccup climb on me and I fly toward the platform. Once here, I sit while Hiccup gives a short speech. Once finished, I fire a plasma blast, like he called it, who explode in the sky, signaling the beginning of the race. Half a dozen dragon who had taken their position on the bridge, flies towards the village. The first wave is only composed of beginner or small players but that doesn't stop the crowd from acclaiming them. A Monstrous Nightmare catches the first sheep and try to take some altitude to dodge the other dragons but had to turn right to avoid a Gronckle who was waiting for him and passes above the houses with the others right behind him. We stay on the platform for a little longer before rejoining the other riders more qualified and trained, the best of the island in short. We then see a Deadly Nader fly above us toward the goals but the Monstrous Nightmare came from below him. The two dragons collide and the Deadly Nader loses the sheep he was carrying. Fortunately, that's not the case for the two riders. As we start to prepare ourselves, Owen rejoins us with Falla while all the engaged dragons reunite in the sky before going after another sheep.

-So, how do you find the race, Hiccup asks him.

-Interesting, he answers, It's the first time I see a competition like this.

-Glad you like it. I would like to tell you how it happens but I have to get ready for the next round.

-The round of the true dragon's riders, we all hear Snotlout screams as Hookfang roar and ignite himself. Snotlout Snotlout, Yeah Yeah Yeah.

- **This one is really noisy** , Falla says.

- **Welcome to our world** , I respond doing my best to ignore Snotlout like everyone else.

Sadly, it's the only strategy we have thanks to Hiccup's pacifism.

-Hey, why wouldn't you and Falla participate with us, Hiccup then proposes. It would give you the occasion to try something new and show what you and Falla are capable of.

This question surprise everyone, including me even if, knowing him, I should have expected that. I look at Owen and Falla.

-Well, it would certainly be interesting, Owen responds. What do you say girl, he asks Falla.

- **A little action won't kill us** , she says looking at a dragon flying after another one.

-It's gentle of you Hiccup, Astrid intervenes, but we only have five goals for five dragons.

-Don't worry about that Astrid, Fishlegs interrupts.

He then opens the compartment on the back of Meatlug's saddle and takes some papers, a board, some measures instruments and a spy glass. He sits on the grass, organizing his material as Meatlug sit next to him.

-If Owen is going to fly his Night Fury, especially in the race, I have to stand back and takes notes so my spot his free, he adds.

-If it's okay with Fishlegs and Meatlug, Owen starts.

- **Don't worry for me, I'm okay with it** , Meatlug cuts.

Of course she is, you will never hear her says no or anything mean to anyone.

-Then we agree, he finishes.

-Great, follow us, Hiccup says with enthusiasm, I'll explain you the rules.

-But don't expect us to be gentle with you, Tuffnut adds to Owen.

-The opposite would have surprise me, but don't worry for us. Who know, you could be surprise.

Every rider then gets on his dragons, except Fishlegs who can't stop express his enthusiasm to Meatlug, and we fly toward the bridge. I can hear the whispering of the spectators when they notice Owen and Falla landing on the bridge with us.

-Oh, looks like we'll have a special racer today in our expert category, Valka comments from the platform and the crowd jump out of joy.

-So the rules are quite simple, Hiccups explains to Owen. All you have to do his catch the sheeps, there are thirteen of them and they're marked with a target, and put them in your goal which will be the one with the Gronckle's head for you. Each sheep worth one point except the black sheep who worth ten points. A horn's sound will tell you when this sheep will be launched in the sky from the center of the village. You can do every maneuver you want, including using your dragon's fire at the condition it doesn't touch or hurt anyone in which case you will be disqualified. Do you have any questions?

Owen say no with his head as we heard the countdown start. We take our position and, at the signal, take of. Each of us flying to the victory.

I start by rapidly taking some altitude, knowing Hiccup would want to have a good look on everything. Below us, Astrid and the twins fly directly above the houses. Snotlout chooses to pass by the port and arrive by the forge to the central place. Owen makes the grand turn of the village. I spot a marked sheep trying to hide under a plow. I groan.

-You see one, Hiccup asks me and I grunt. Then go!

He retracts my tail-fin and I dive towards my target. Seeing me, the sheep tries to run away. Big but typical mistake. I catch him easily and head towards the goals. I heard flaps all around me before seeing Hookfang to my right and Stormfly to my left.

-Hey Hiccup, Astrid calls, don't you have a gift for your beloved.

-Sorry my dear, but not today.

Hiccup signals me with his foot and I position my wing vertically, making me suddenly stop, while the other dragons keep advancing. I turn right and increase my speed, Snotlout and Hookfang pursue us as I enter the air corridor. Arriving to the bridge, I let the sheep fall in Hiccup's and I goal.

-Hiccup marks the first point, I hear Gobber screams which earn acclamations from the crowd.

-Great job bud, Hiccups says and I roar gently.

I then see the twins coming on Barf and Belch, fighting for the sheep they carry as always. Hookfang then come out of nowhere and collide with them, making the twins drop the sheep so Snotlout can catch it. Hiccup direct me toward them to steel the animal. Seeing this, Snotlout turns left and I follow him. They try to sow us in the village but I finally arrive to the same level than them as we regain altitude and push Hookfang but Snotlout manage to keep his sheep and he sends us an angry look. The twins then came from above.

-Not today guys, Ruffnut screams as Barf let out his gaz.

Belch then make it explode which separate us and they use this to take the sheep before flying in the other direction. I quickly spun around and catch up with them.

-Hey, leave my girl alone, Snotlout screams at us from behind

-Seriously? She hasn't decided between you and Fishlegs yet, Hiccup shots back.

Following his instructions, I fire a plasma blast who explode in front of Barf and Belch, making them stop, and fly upside down while Hiccup take the beast from their hand. I fly directly towards the goal and Hiccup throws the sheep in it. In front of me, I see Astrid following Owen in front of us. But as Stormfly was about to snatch the sheep from Owen's hand, Falla does the spin to force her away. Stormfly arrive on my trajectory but I'm able to dodge her before turning around. Falla passes under the bridge and does an aerial back flip allowing Owen to score a goal, it's too late for this one. Not bad for a first race, Owen was right about their abilities. Stormfly and I quickly go for another sheep.

Things continue like that for quite a time. Now, the total is me and Hiccup 3, Astrid and Stormfly 3, Snotlout and Hookfang 1, the twins and Barf and Belch, 2 and Owen with Falla, also 2. We all gathered around the grand tower trying to spot the last sheep.

-There, go Hookfang, Snotlout suddenly screams before Hookfang dives toward some houses.

We all go after them and I finally see the sheep running between two houses. Astrid tries to overtake Snotlout but the big wings of Hookfang hit Stormfly, making the two dragons crashes. The twins try to catch it too but the sheep passes under a porch. I get around the house and Hiccup catch him just when he leaves his hiding place. I quickly take some altitude to prevent Barf and Belch from taking the sheep but as I arrived toward the bridge, something passes just above me and take the sheep from Hiccup. It's Falla who quickly drop him in her goal before I can catch it. I hear the crowd cries of surprise before they become acclamations.

- **So you want to play it this way** , I groan.

-Last round, I hear Gobber screams as a horn's sound is heard.

Knowing what this mean, I head toward the central place. I know Owen and Falla follow us and chose to position myself below her and increase my speed. I also see the twins coming by the right but they are too far to be a threat. I suddenly see the black sheep being catapulted. I accelerate, use the roof of a building to project myself toward the sheep and Hiccup catch it right under Falla nose. I roar in satisfaction while flying to the vertical. Below us, Owen and Falla, and under them the twins, pursue us. Hiccup makes me spun to the left and dive above the village to gain speed. I succeed to distance the twins by flying at my top speed, provoking an acute whistling like always, but Falla is still behind me and she even come at my level, forcing me to change my direction. I pass by a road between two houses and follow the human's path, Falla always just behind me. I dive toward the port and navigate between the boats. I then fire a plasma blast on a mast to slow her but she counters it by exploding the mast with one of her own fire ball. I then feel my back hit something, it's a mast. Hiccup let out a small cry of pain before I stabilize myself in the air. We look below us to see the sheep falling but Falla catch it before he touch the water and regain altitude, certainly flying toward the goals. I fly highter to leave the harbor and Hiccup direct me around the rock that support the bleacher. Flying as fast as I can, I reach the air corridor at the same time than Falla and position myself so my body prevent her to throw the sheep in the goal. She tries to get away but I stay just on her right. We pass just above the bleachers where everyone covers their head because of the wind we create. We make a grand turn of the village during which I try to take the sheep but she dodges me by rolling. I'm now below her, we head toward the high tower and use the turn around it to gain altitude. When I reach the same exact same high than her, we're approaching from the top of the tower. I extend my dorsal spines in their V shape, allowing me to do another but much more abrupt turn despite my great speed and collide against her, knocking of the sheep off her paws. The sudden movement destabilizing her balance, I take advantage of it, dive to catch the sheep, and fly toward the bridge where I throw it in my goal.

-AND THE WINNERS ARE HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS, Gobber screams at the top of his lungs while the crowd become crazy acclaiming us.

-Yes, Hiccup exclaims as I slowly fly above the villagers, exhausted, while they chant our name.

I let out a long and powerful roar while repassing before loosing altitude to land. The second I'm on the ground, Hiccup gets out of my back and his greeted by Astrid and the others riders while the dragons surround me.

- **Wouahou,** **that was some flight** , Meatlug exclaims jumping with her tongue out, **worth of our alpha.**

- **I could have done the same if I haven't crashed** , Hookfang says confidently.

- **Yeah believe it if you want** , Belch retorts which make him groan while Barf and Stormfly laugh.

I smile while continue to breathe strongly with my tongue out. Rarely in my life I had done an effort like that. Sure, the others are strong competitors but this flight really worked my muscles, especially for the maneuvers, and the speed at which I was flying. It literally taken the breath out of me. Hiccup comes toward me and caress my head.

-You were awesome bud.

I purr. Falla lands not far and Owen get out of her back. I can see that she's as exhausted than me.

-That was impressive Owen, Hiccup greets him. You clearly know how to fly and your dragon is quite talented.

-The data I noted are spectacular, Fishlegs exclaims excited. We now have the proof that higher flying abilities are common to Night Fury.

- **Hope I didn't tire you too much** , I joke while they continue to talk.

- **You can talk** , she responds dryly but then add more softly, **but I'll admit it was an great flight, especially the last part.**

- **I bet you thought I wouldn't be a good flyer because of my tail-fin**.

- **Well, I…maybe**. It's clear my statement taken her by surprise. **But I was wrong. Sorry.**

Well, did you hear that. It seems he can be nice when she wants to.

-Your last sharp turn really surprises me, Owen says to Hiccup. How did you do it considering the speed we where flying at?

- **Yeah, I was wondering that too** , Falla adds looking at me.

-Well, it's thanks to this.

I show my extended dorsal spines and make them clap which make me smile, it always amuses me to do that. Owen and Falla look at it intrigued. To show off a little, I make them shine their blue color by charging some gaz in my belly.

-Whoa, I didn't know Night Fury could do that, Owen says.

- **Me neither** , Falla continues.

-Us neither, including Toothless. Hiccup informs them. Every dragon has it secrets and it's my mother who show this one to us. Not only it allows him to make sharp turns like the one you saw but it can confer him more fire power. He also uses it to display his alpha dominance.

-I can show it to Falla if you want, Valka says coming from behind Owen.

Owen seems to think about it.

-That would be nice, he finally says.

Falla looks at Valka suspiciously as she approaches her but the curiosity seeming to win, she doesn't react. Valka put two fingers on the back of Falla's neck and press on some nerve like she did for me. I hear a little flap and see her spines extending.

-There you go, Valka says standing back letting Falla look at them and make them flap like I did.

- **Cool** , she admits. **I can't wait to try them.**

-Thanks, Owen says to Valka who respond by a smile, right girl.

- **Yeah, yeah.** **Thanks.**

Valka extends her hand to touch Falla. I see her pupils slim which indicate some irritation or mistrust but for the first time since I've met her, she doesn't retreat nor growl. Valka gently caress her head, clearly happy. Falla look back at me.

- **Now, I have a second reason to take my revenge on you**.

I can't help but smile.

 **-Bring it on**.


	6. What do I do?

Hiccup's POV

We're all sitting on the longs tables placed in the Great Hall for the special banquet accompanying the race. The sun is almost down and the whole village is present, along with a part of the dragon colony, including our guest. Some Vikings cook chickens and a few yacks on a giant fire illuminating the whole piece while young girls distribute wooden cup filled with yack milk or beer. I'm sitting at the middle of the central table with Astrid and my mother at my right and Snotlout at my left whose eating an entire yack thigh while calling for another beer. I look behind me to see Toothless eats his barrel of fish with passion. The race certainly opened his appetite, even I was surprised at the beginning. Owen and Falla clearly form a good duo and I'm not only talking about their abilities but their relationship too because when riding a dragon, the first always depend of the second. I still can't believe that we found another Night Fury, and a female no less. Her agility and speed match the ones of Toothless which is impressive but maybe also normal. Speaking of them, Owen sits alongside Fishlegs in front of me, the two talking about their travels and encounter with different species of dragon. Falla lays next to her rider sleeping, even if I suspect from my experience with Toothless that she's awake. Maybe she just wants to be left alone to recover, dragons can be quite cranky when tired. Next to Owen, the twins eat their plate. Diner, the only time of the day where I don't have to watch them, thanks Thor.

I look to my right to see Astrid patting her fork on the table. She probably didn't likes being beat in the race especially by a beginner. Hearing the song that the musicians start to play, I smile as an idea form in my head and put my hand on hers so she looks at me. I smile and stand up, leading her to the dance aera situated around the bonfire in the middle of the piece. On the way, Ruffnut appears between us, shaking her head to remind us of the rules. However, Astrid twist her arms, making her lean backwards, before punching her in the face. Ruffnut ends up to the ground while Astrid take my hands like before and I follow her, not able to restraint another smile. We take our position and start a viking choreography reserved to couples. My right hand linked with her left one, we turn around each other before changing hands. I kneel and she jumps above my leg before turning on herself. The more we continue, the more the world shrink until he includes us and only us. My body end up against her back with my hand on her belly as we look at each other, smiling, before she spuns around. I bring her back to me and she rests her head on my left shoulder while we slowly move our feets back and forth. I also put my head on her shoulder, breathing the sweet aroma of her hair and enjoying her presence at my side. This is the kind of moment I never want to end. When we'll be married, I'll take her dancing and flying under the moon just like when we started dating last year. Just the two of us and this time, with no limits imposed. But this will have to wait because the song finishes so we return towards the tables.

-Thanks Hiccup, she says, it calmed me.

-That and beating Ruffnut, I tease jokingly.

-Yeah, but you have to admit she asked for it by interfering in other business.

-Maybe, but for once they insist on something not reckless or illegal, I can't really reprimand them.

-Too bad.

-HICCUP, Fishlegs suddenly interrupts rejoining us. Hiccup, you have to hear this, he adds pulling me towards where he was sitting with Owen.

-Why, what's happening, I ask startled. What did the twins do?

-Hey, we didn't do anything, Tuffnut starts.

-Unbelievable, you can't even eat tranquil nowadays without being punched or accused, Ruffnut continues.

-I wasn't talking about them Hiccup, Fishlegs assures me.

-Oh, ok. Sorry guys, the habit, I say to the twins before turning towards Fishlegs. So, what's was it?

-This, he answers pointing to a parchment on the table right in front of Owen.

I look at it. It seems to be some sort of map with Vikings writing that I don't recognise.

-I've written this map after the original and ancients parchments I found during my travel, Owen says. I didn't want to show it at the beginning because I wasn't sure if I could entirely trust you and your village but after everything I've seen today.

-And what does she indicate, I ask as I feel Astrid sit next to me.

The territories she shows are clearly outside of the archipelago, further that we ever went including our base Dragon Edge. I don't even thing it's in the same direction but if the last five years taught me something, is that the world is bigger than what we could ever imagine. Fishlegs and I even supposed one day that our Earth could be round but that's a debate for another day.

-I wasn't sure at the beginning, he responds, it taken me time to organize all this but now, I'm absolutely sure it's leading to what the people who did this called the Dragon Cove. From what I read, it's a place where people live in peace with dragons that others have never seen. Sadly, their way of life forced to isolate them, but some fragments of their presence exist. Most of them are stories, whose popular in some place, but this map confirm what they all says. And if you look at those inscriptions.

He points to a drawing representing…a Night Fury? I look closer. The picture is indeed the one of a Night Fury and similar to ours in the Manual of Dragon. I can recognize the head, the wings and the tail. And they're more than one pictures. They're positioned like if they were flying around each other, like if…they were more than one dragon.

-These are Night Fury pictures, Astrid says while I keep looking at them.

Now, everyone who is at this table have stopped talking, listening to our conversation, while Toothless comes and sits beside me.

-Exactly, and the accompanying text talk about a whole colony of them. We were flying in that direction before hearing about Berk and your Night Fury.

A whole colony of Night Fury? Astrid puts her hand on my shoulder while I keep my look on the paper, my mouth wide open. I look at Toothless before turning my attention to Owen.

-Are you sure, I ask him not wanting to let myself being too enthusiasm but I have to know.

-Yes. I still have the original map and the other documents in one of my bag. All well preserve.

-Can I look at them, Fishlegs ask but Owen seems a little hesitant. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?

-(Sight) Fine, I'll go get them but please be very careful with it.

-Of course, I always consider precious documents like my children, Fishlegs reassures him.

-It's true, I confirm wanting to see those documents too. I even saw him once reading a bed story to an unknown book we discover.

-Yeah, I remember that, Snotlout says between two bites, really creepy.

Owen laughs while walking toward Falla. I look back at the map and slowly touch the Night Fury's drawing, my mind and my heart being completely absorbed by them.

Toothless's POV

I'm lying on my back in Hiccup's room on the rock carpet that I use as a bed, holding back some burps. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten this second barrel of fish so quickly. Hiccup is sleeping in his bed, or at least trying to sleep because I can hear him sight and move regularly. We came back only an hour ago but neither of us had fall asleep yet. How could I with him always making sound. Hiccup finally sit and look at me.

-You can't sleep either, he asks me.

I stand on my paws and walk beside him, firing a little fire on the candle situated next to is bed, illuming the piece a little.

-I can't stop thinking about Owen's map.

- **I knew it**.

I was sure that this would stay in his head. Since we meet, Hiccup always dreamt about finding others Night Fury. Part because he's passionate by dragons and want to learn everything about us but also because he assumes that I feel lonely. He has seen Stormfly flying with others Deadly Nader, Meatlug reunites with other Gronckle to go eat rocks in the mountain, Hookfang regularly fight with other Monstrous Nightmare, and Barf and Belch, well I don't know what they do but the point is he thinks I want to find other of my kind, be part of a group like the other dragons. But he's wrong. It's not that I'm against encounter other like me, otherwise I won't have followed him in his travels this past year, but I've been the only one my whole life and even if I won't consider myself as a loner, I'm used to it so I never felt this need to search. Plus, now, I have him and I'm perfectly fine like that.

-You imagine, a whole island populated by Night Fury.

- **Sound like familiar** , I groan remembering five years ago when Hiccup thought he found an island like that but it was only a trap settled by the Outcast and Mildew to capture us.

-I've looked with Fishlegs at all those documents. Everything agrees with what the Dragon eye revealed last year. Do you remember? This missing element we were lacking during all this time, a direction. The far north.

He then sighs.

-Owen said he was going back on his trip to find this Dragon Cove tomorrow and he proposed us to accompanied him.

- **Really? Are we going to follow them** , I ask even if I think knowing the answer.

-We can't leave Berk like that, but we now know your not the last of your kind like my mother said and it's incredible but what if there's more than just that.

Hiccups sighs again and lies on his back. I lay down and put my head next to his hands that he raises to put on my forehead, scratching my scales. I think about what he said while we both slowly drift to sleep.

Third's POV

Valka puts more woods on the fire under the big cauldron. She takes a big spoon and stirs the soup when she hears Hiccup prosthetic's leg walking upstairs. One minutes later, she sees her son descending the stairs with Toothless just behind him.

-Morning mom, he says.

-Morning son and you too Toothless, she responds patting the dragon.

They all eat their breakfast in silence. Once finish, Valka looks at her son and wonder if something wrong when she sees the face he makes.

-Hiccup, are you all right.

-Yeah sure, it just…

Seeing his mother looking at him, Hiccup sights and abruptly says "I'm going with Owen at the research of the Dragon Cove".

The expression on Valka face change and Hiccup quickly continues before she can reprimand him.

-I know I'm the chief and have responsibilities towards Berk that can't be neglect but me and Toothless thought about it last night and I just can't let this pass. I've stopped my travels to take care of Berk, to make you and dad proud and be the Viking everyone here needs me to be and I don't regret it. All I want is to finish what I started with Toothless. If there are unknow dragon species on this island or more important other Night Fury, we have to go.

Seeing the determination in her son's eyes, Valka can only see how he's similar to his father even if he doesn't realize it.

-I understand. If it's that much important to you then go. I'll take care of the village while your gone but promise me something. Don't forget who and what you are son and also, come back home alive.

Hiccup can't stop himself from hugging his mother.

-Thanks, he whispers and Valka gladly hugs him back.

After a few secondes, they separate.

-Come on bud, let's go, Hiccup screams excitedly before running out of the house.

-Take care of him please, Valka asks Toothless.

The dragon purrs gently before running after his rider, leaving the mother looking at them, smiling.


	7. An new adventure begins

Falla's POV

I sit at the exit of the barn where we spent the night while Owen fill the bags with food and water bottles that the human chief, Hiccup, gave us last night wearing one of the two new pair of brown and dark clothes he also received from a woman who brought them just before the sun rise.

-How do you feel, he asks me. Ready for a long trip.

- **Of course but please stop worrying about me like that.** **It makes me look weak.**

-Maybe when we found Dragon Cove, we can come back here. I kind of like this place, no need to hide or run from trappers here and it's nice to be around people similar to us.

- **It have his good sides** , I admit. **Is that why you invited them to join us?**

-Already ready to leave I see, I hear and we both turn to see Hiccup and Toothless walk towards us.

-Yes, and I see you accepted my offer, Owen responds pointing to the bags Toothless carry.

-Yeah. I just can't let this pass.

- **So, I assume the possible discovery of other Night Fury interest you** , I say to Toothless. **At least enough to go this far away from your territory.**

- **Maybe** , he responds, **but I'm more here to keep him out of trouble**. He points to Hiccup talking with Owen. **And I talked with Cloudjumper about my absence so please try not worry too much about me** , he adds jokingly.

I roll my eyes before responding.

 **-Yeah sure**.

Hiccup's POV

-So, are we going, Owen proposes.

-Yeah, we just need some provisions for me and Toothless.

We turn to go search them but stop when I notice a certain crowd just in front of us.

-Hey, you weren't leaving without us don't you, Astrid says.

Behind her are Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang and the twins with Barf and Belch.

-Hi, I say surprised. I guess that mean you all want to come.

-Like it could be different, Snotlout responds. It's always the same story. You two leave, get in trouble and who have to save yours butts. Us.

Toothless growls and I know why. This guy has put himself in more trouble than us and it's always me who had to repair his mistake, just like for the twins.

-Yeah sure. It's true you are an expert in that, I comment. According to me and Fishlegs calculation, this trip could take several weeks and I'm not talking about the return.

-I already told them that, Fishlegs assures. Seriously Hiccup, you can't expect us to stay back while the biggest discovery about dragons on Berk is about to be made.

-Yeah, we thought you would know us better than that, Tuffnut adds.

-Really sad, Ruffnut continues.

-Oh but I don't attend to do anything like that, I reassure smiling. I love to see our group back together once again.

And I mean it. Despite their defaults, nobody perfect including me, all the adventures we lived together are the best memories I have.

-So what are we waiting for, Astrid says, let's assemble the last things we need.

Third's POV

Gobber runs quickly, well as fast as he can with his wooden leg. He uses his hook replacing his left hand to hang on a post to do a sharp turn and arrives in the central place where a little crowd had formed. He makes his way through the peoples and when he got out of them, see Hiccup and the gang ready to take off. He rejoins them.

-So it's true, he says. You are leaving us for some great fantasies again.

-Don't act like you didn't knew I would, Hiccup responds amicably. And I don't leave forever, just a month or two. My mother agreed to replace me during this time and I want you to help her just like you were doing with my father.

-You know you can count on me.

-Thanks Gobber, Hiccup finishes before turning back to put the last provisions in the bags of Toothless's saddle.

Gobber can't help but smile. He remembers taking care of this boy since the lost of Valka. He has seen him grow up with the other and it make him proud to see what they all accomplished, especially Hiccup.

-Okay, everything clear, Hiccup screams. Let's go.

He then climbs on Toothless and rejoins Owen already on his dragon waiting for the others to finish saying goodbye to their families before doing the same. The crowd start to applaud them as the dragons regroup and take off one by one. They make a big flip in the air and repass above everyone for a last salute before rejoining Owen. The six forms fly towards the horizon, becoming smaller and smaller until we barely can see them. Finally, they disappear.

-Are you all right Gobber, Valka asks him.

-What? Oh sure. It's just…some things never change.

-Yeah, I can image.

...

Someone walk in a hostel in a little northern village and sit at a table. He's wearing a long cape and a hood but this isn't something uncommon, especially with this kind of temperature. He drinks a cup of beer, listening calmly to the discussions around him or more exactly the one of three guys he follows for now five days. He met them on a market where he was looking for dragon's trap or other weapons like that. He followed them since. The groups stand up and walk outside, followed by the man. They cross the village and enter in the forest. The man does the same and follow their traces to a rock the size of a drakkar. He soon realizes he fallen in a trap when the group come out from behind the trees and surrond him.

-Well well, isn't he guy that follow us since yesterday, one of them says.

-Actually, I'm on your tail for longer than that, he responds.

-And why would you do that, another shot back. For your own safety, I advice you to not lie.

-Yeah, your mother never taught you to not mess with dragon's hunter, a third continues and they all take out their swords or axes.

-I would never do that, the single man responds removing his cap, since I'm also one. Allow me to introduce myself, Eret son of Eret. The best trapper of the northern territories of Bulshac. And the reason I was following you was to make sure you were qualified enough to talk business.

-I heard about this guy, one says. He was the one that deliver all the dragons of Telef to Drago Buldvist.

-It's true but as you know, Drago kind of lost his army and I need new investors.

The other guys then lower their weapons, surprised by the legend in front of us and the fact he judged them worthy of his attention.

-Fool you are, a new voice screams.

Everyone turn to see a giant Viking arrives, pushing another out of his way. This man makes at least 2 meters tall and that's without his big muscular arms.

-Fenroc, a guy says, this is Eret son of Eret, the one that…

-I know who he is, Fenroc screams, and you idiots deceive me. Don't you know that he betrayed Drago Buldvist, our creed and everything we are. He's one of those dragon's rider of Berk.

He then spits on the ground saying "Traitor". Hearing this, the groups look at Eret, disgusted.

-Now KILL ME THAT VERMIN.

The five guys obey and launch themselves at Eret. He dodges the first sword and turns on himself to punch the second attacker in the face.

-Come on guys, it's was only to infiltrate them, Eret defend himself while counter an ax with his long knife.

He push his opponent to the ground with a label of his left leg before jumping on the rock and draws his second weapon, a short sword.

-You know me Fenroc, Eret continues, you didn't really thing I would become one of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III lackey.

-Then why did you team had to separate because of your depart, forcing them to find new jobs.

Two guys jump next to Eret, one to his left and one this right, while he try to find a good justification.

-That's what I though, Fenroc says jumping to smash Eret's head who dodges it with a back flip but he miss his landing and end up on the ground.

The two guys jump on him too, forcing Eret to roll before standing up. He counters with his two weapons the sword of the closest guy, kick him in the private parts and hit him with the guard of his sword. He then receives an hit on the cheek and fall on the ground. He turn his head to see Fenroc with the four others. Eret is a strong Viking, perfectly able to take some guys alone but this is maybe a little too much.

-Don't worry, I won't kill you now, Fenroc says, you will first suffer the consequence of your betrayal.

Stuck without any more ideas, Eret screams "What's that" pointing to something behind his opponents who all turn around. He quickly grabs his weapons, stand up and run. Fenroc turns to see him running away and yell as he runs after him, followed closely by the others dragon's hunters.

'Works every time' Eret thinks as he dodges an launched ax who finish on a tree. He arrives to a cliff with a river at the bottom. He sees behind him Fenroc gaining on him followed by the others and, having no other choice, jump. The dragon's hunters stop at the extremity of the cliff just to see the splash provoked by Eret's fall in the water.

-This son of…, Fenroc insults.

-Do we jump after him because we're not even sure if he survived, a guy asks.

Fenroc punches this guy in the stomach who collapse on the ground before leaving, furious.

Downstream, Eret swims out of the rivers and falls on the ground, couching.

-Well, that remind me some memories, he says to himself.

He stands up and walks deep into the forest. After a dozen minutes, he arrives at a cavern. As he approaches, he hears a groan and loud steps on the ground indicating something heavy come towards him. A massive form walks out of the cavern, it's a Rumblehorn.

-Hey Skullcrusher, Eret says. The plan A didn't work very well, just like plan B.

The dragon approaches his rider and sniff him before roaring gently.

-Don't worry, Eret assures turn to look in the direction where the village he was in is situated. I don't give up this easily.

* * *

Well, here goes the four chapters.

Always, don't hesiatate to review. Seriously, it will really mean something to me.


	8. The long travel-part 1

Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay but here chapter 8. I wanted to made it perfect because there is a paragraph I so wanted to write and I'm sure you will love it too.

Also, I made minor modifications on the chapters already published. Nothing that change the story, it's just to make some sentences better to read, more fluid or deep depending on the text. I also did some corrections about the grammar and the vocabulary.

Well that's it, read and enjoy.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

We're been flying for at least three days now. Well the dragons are flying while we don't have really much to do except talking or doing what we call some flying games. Personally, I prefer to use this time as a break. I let my thoughts travels freely as my look passes from the grey sky to the ocean approximatively several dozen kilometers below us. I see a group of seagulls perched on a rock which make me thing 'It's soon be break time for the dragon'. I know Toothless, being a Night Fury, can fly longer thanks to his large wings. But for dragons like Meatlug or Barf and Belch, it's different and I can see I'm right when I look at them behind me before turning toward Falla at my right. Like Toothless, she doesn't seem to tired. Stormfly and Hookfang also seems fine.

-Hiccup, I hear Fishlegs call me, we should take a break. Meatlug starts to get tired and there a nice island right to our left.

-I was thinking the same thing.

I look at the green island.

-The place seems alright, Toothless and I will do a little reckon to make sure everything fine. We'll rejoin you later.

The gangs nod and direct their dragon towards the island, followed by Owen who accepted to adapt his flying's habits in function of the rest of the group. I take a trajectory to fly around the island. We sometimes in the past made the mistake to land on dangerous islands so I decided to take a general look before flying right above the trees. After having done the tour of the place and haven't seen anything, I conclude the test is negative. I take some altitude and were ready to back to the others when an idea form in my head.

-Hey bud, since it's clear, what do you think about a little high flight?

He roars happily before increasing his speed.

-Yeah baby, show me what you have under the scales.

Toothless's POV

We land on the beach where the others are after an hour of high-flying, my wings are heavy and tired but it was worth it.

-Well, glad to finally see you, Astrid greets us the arms cross with a stern look on her face.

-Yeah, sorry, lost myself in the moment, Hiccup apologizes.

He gets out of my back and removes the bags to free me a little while I spot Stormfly and Hookfang playing in the ocean. The others must be somewhere resting or eating. I then see Ruffnut and Tuffnut daubing some kind of liquid on the sand around a sleeping Snotlout. Is that Monstrous Nightmare's gel? I turn to see Hiccup and Astrid talking, they didn't seem to notice what the twins are doing. Should I warn them? Nah, humans are under Hiccup's jurisdiction, not mine. And Snotlout will call them soon enough when he'll wake up in fire so I decide to go for a little walk to get some tranquility before the upcoming commotion.

I enter in the forest and after a while, spot a waterfall not far in height on the mountain, just above a cliff. I jump on the rocks, reaching the top easily, and advance toward a hole in the rock where the water flows gently before falling again. I sniff it and, smelling nothing out of the ordinary, drink in it when I suddenly hear some splash. I quickly lift my head, trying to locate the source of it. It's not because we didn't see anything that the island is not habited. Lying on the ground, my muscles tight, I advance toward the edge of the cliff and see a lake below with a dragon in it. It's just Falla. I relax and sit down before looking back at her. It seems she's taking a bath as she plunges her left front paws in the water before licking it. I must admit, even thought I won't say it out loud, that she is what the humans call beautiful. Her bright white eyes offering a seductive contrast with her black scales. My head tilts to the side as I eye the curves of her well-proportionate body while she cleans her lower back, the water on her making her scales appears even smoother than before. Absorbed by the view, I lean forward but accidently push a pebble who fall of the cliff. I see her ears perk up and instantly back up and lie down on the rock, hopping she didn't see me.

- **Is someone here** , she screams.

-Falla, what wrong, I then hear a human voice asks.

'Owen? He's here too?' I think just before hearing an explosion coming from the beach where I landed followed by a big high scream. Snotlout? I use this opportunity to retreat and quickly jump to rejoin the forest. Once there, I slow down my pace and shook my head to clear it. I never thought I'll say that but I own one to the twins. Their stupidity just gave me the perfect diversion of my weird action. I mean, it's not the first attractive female I met but never did I do something like this. Maybe it's the fact were from the same species that got me curious.

It would have been difficult to explain it if Falla or Owen had catch me. I could always have said I was just walking but that's risky, especially since I didn't acknowledge Owen's presence. Privacy it's a relative notion for dragons but I doubt he would have appreciated. And if the others learn about that, they'll never let me hear the end of it. 'Hun, being with humans really change certain ways of seeing things' I think before taking the direction of the beach where I'm sure Hiccup is yelling at the twins, if Snotlout didn't kill them already.

Falla's POV

I'm laying on the ground, Owen sleeping against me so my scales keep him warm in the cold night, a strategy that seem common to human riding dragons. The diner has been quite awkward with the humans. Apparently, the twins have done something dangerous and Snotlout ended up with his butt on fire. Not that seems new but the pouting face that Hiccup made the whole time was hilarious. Seriously, where did he practices it? Really worth it. Anyway, during this past few days I started to learn about our new travels companions a little and this event confirm what I thought about some of them. I know Owen want me to befriend the other dragons like he does with the humans but, even if they have not been a threat so far, I'm still not sure if we should. Maybe is being this long cut from regular stability and interaction with other of his kind that made him sentimental. And this is why I must be careful with people we don't really know, for both of us. Right now, I'm slowly drifting to sleep when a groan suddenly wakes me. Lifting my head, I see Toothless also awake at the other side of the now weak fire the humans asked to light with Hiccup and Astrid sleeping in each other arms under his wing.

- **You heard that too** , he asks me.

- **Yes** , I respond looking at the forest.

Contrary to what people think, Night Fury don't have that much of a good vision in darkness. We more use the sound to identify were we are and what's around us. I rehear the groan and we both stand up abruptly, growling, waking up Owen and the others.

-Hey, what's your problem, Ruffnut screams.

Roars is again hear and we all turn toward some trees to see silhouettes come out of the forest. I see Hiccup takes out and activate his fire sword he show us yesterday who generate some light and reveal small beasts approaching.

-What's that, Fishlegs asks with evident fear in his voice.

-Hookfang, Snotlout calls and the Montrous Nightmare ignites himself.

We can now all see a horde of small two-legged dragons devoid of wings with a long tail ended by a sharp spine and an elongated skull. And I think I recognize this species.

-Speed Stinger, Astrid exclaims as they threat us with their tail.

-Everyone take off, NOW, Hiccup shouts.

'Already thought of that' I think while Owen climbs on me and I quickly take some altitude, knowing how fast those dragons are and how their tail can paralyze anything. The others also get out without problems while the aggressors roar at us and not in a nice way. They're clearly not here to play.

-Didn't you say this place was secure, Tuffnut asks Hiccup, because I may not be a dictionary but I'm sure that isn't.

-Well, those are nocturnal dragons so…

- **Yeah, the big excuse** , I growl. **In the meantime, they seem to like your stuff.**

The Speed Stinger are indeed playing with the human's material before taking the bags containing food.

-My maps, Owen screams making me see a dragon leaves with one of Owen's bag and I instantly dive toward it.

-Twins, fire wall and Astrid, aerial coverage around our camp. Fishlegs and Snotlout, grab our things. I'll follow Owen to get the maps back, I hear Hiccup shots.

I fly after the Speed Stinger running on the beach with the bag containing Owen's documents in his mouth. Hiccup and Toothless arrive to our level just as I came above the little thief and try to catch him but he abruptly turns left in direction of the forest while another one runs toward me with his tail ready to strike. I blast him off before a second one come at my right but he's knocked down by Toothless who land on him.

- **They chase in pack so we must do the same if we want to win** , he says as we both fly after the first Speed Stinger hiding under the vegetation.

- **Fine,** **cover me while I get the bag.**

At the speed were going, navigating under the trees would be too dangerous so we fly above them, following the dragon by listening to his footstep, waiting for an opening to strike. We arrive at the left side of the mountain whose surrounded by a little clearing where some rocks are dispersed on the ground. The facade is also covered by an rock scree, like if there have been an crumbling in the past. I see the Speed Stinger and quickly dive on him but he escapes me again by entering in a tunnel between two big rocks of the scree while we stop at the entrance. I roar in frustration.

-What do we do, Owen asks a little panicked, we'll never find the island without my documents.

-The pack must be out hunting. Let's go in and quickly grab it, Hiccup responds.

I look at Owen so he understands I'm lot letting things end like this while hearing Toothless fly into the hole.

-Fine but be careful, he responds.

I roll my eyes at his remark before following the others and slowing down my pace to match the one of Toothless as we fly discretely in the rocky tunnel just large enough to allow our passage one by one. The corridor shrinks rapidly until the wall is too tight for our wings so we're forced to continue on foot. Soon, we hear some groans, Hiccup and Owen look at each other while we continue our advance, making sure to not make any sound that would give out our presence. We finally arrive at a large room with a high roof and several exits dispersed a little everywhere and at different high. 'It's certainly their home' I think. The whole place seems empty except for a Speed Stinger playing with a bag, Owen's bag. I silently jump on the ground and approach the dragon. He hears me when I'm just behind and turn around but I quickly hit him with a swing of my right paw, projecting him at a good distance. He stands up but seeing the four of us, chose to run away allowing Owen to retrieve his possession.

-Yes, great work girl, he congratulates me.

We then all hear numerous roars approaching.

-Oh oh, this doesn't sound good, Hiccup comments. Let's go.

I quickly take off toward the exit we came from when I hear Owen yells 'Watch out'. Several Speed Stinger jump on all four of us from above. I roll to try getting rid of the two on me but end up crashing against the solid rock ground. I feel a pain in my back but ignore it and stands on my paws to see Toothless getting up next to me while Owen and Hiccup are farther in the middle of the chamber, having been projected when we hit the ground. At least none of us have been poisoned so far. I then notice the Speed Stinger coming from the various tunnels.

-Run, Hiccup screams while he and Owen run toward us.

We fire all our blasts on the dragons to retain them but it's no use, they're too many. When the humans reach us, we're already been surrounded against the wall and can't take off without being hit. One suddenly jumps on us from our right and I shot my last blast on him at the same time than Toothless but the two fire balls explode roughly when they hit the dragon. Seeing this, I instinctively jump on Owen to cover him with my wings from the wave of heat and fire. It passes rapidly and once everything seems calm, I slowly open my wings to see the all Speed Stinger on the ground.

-That was…surprising, Hiccup says from under Toothless who seem to had the same reaction than me. Is everyone alright?

- **Yeah** , he answers.

-I'm fine, Owen responds before turning to me. And you?

- **I'm okay.** **Where did that come from?**

 **-No idea** , Toothless responds as surprised as me by the explosion.

We then hear another roar and turn to see a Speed Stinger, bigger and more colored than the other, jumps in front of us from a high hole. It's their leader. I hear Toothless roars in response while extending his glowing blue dorsal spines. Every dragon could now sense the challenge between them. Great, like if it was time for that.

-No bud, we're the intruders, not them, Hiccup stops him placing his hand around the dragon neck while Owen climb on me. We got the map back, let's leave before they recover.

I jump into the corridor where we came from and look back at Toothless who struggles to not go after the other dominant while Hiccup take his position on his back. More Speed Stinger appears from hole at the other side of the chamber ready to continue the fight.

- **I wouldn't stay longer if I were you** , I say to the Night Fury. **Unless you want me to call the others to the rescue when you'll be paralyzed.**

He growls nastily but turn around and rejoins me as I run into the tunnel with him just behind. 'Pride, something common to all male, especially the ones with dominance power' I think smiling as I hear the Speed Stinger leader running after us until the space is large enough to fly again. We quickly leave the mountain and head back toward the beach where the others are waiting as the pack roars at us from the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

So what do you think? Did you spot the paragraph I was talking about?

Please review, it's really important for me.

P.S: Hi everyone, I just realized that I forgot to says one or two things in Falla's POV, things that were the reason I put this scene from her perscpective. It's in the first paragraph. Sorry for mistake and see you next time.


	9. Infiltration

Hi everyone. There is chapter 9 published just after chapter 8. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

Third's POV

Eret slowly walks in the dense crowd, his head hidden under his black cape. After the failure with the dragon's hunters four days ago, he searched for another group of his old fraternity in hope of finding what going on. Luckily, there has been an unusual concentred presence of hunters in the last few weeks, so finding one wasn't too difficult, but what's odd is that they seem to converge in this small village, in the north of the archipelago were Berk his, especially since there aren't a lot of dragon in theses land. In fact, he didn't see one since he arrived here this morning. The village is mostly composed of a semi-dozens of houses, a port with a long bridge that can contain five or six boats, right now there's only two long boat on the right side, and a big market where most of the activities take places. The guy Eret follows from now two days approaches the port guarded by numerous soldiers who examine everyone embarking on the boats. Seeing he won't pass, Eret discreetly changes his direction and enter in the market but some soldiers wearing the same equipment arrive in the opposite direction, forcing him to pretend being interested by a tunic under a tent while they pass behind him.

-May I help you sire, a sailor asks him. We have the softness clothing of all the market made by the most beautiful girls.

The sailor points toward two women, probably in their twenties, sitting in the end of the tent sewing. One is thin like a bone while the other is fat like a Scauldron with a clear lack of teeth and those are not metaphors. Seriously, is the second eating all the food of the first?

-Thank but no thanks, Eret answers as gently as he can before leaving.

The sailor catches up with him and grab his arms desperately.

-Please, you'll inherit of everything I own.

Eret puts his hand on the sailor's shoulder.

-My good man, you'll need to be way richer than that before this argument can work.

He then spots a group of peoples completely hidden by their long red capes talk with the guards that passed two minutes ago. One of them open his cape to grab something, revealing a sharp word with crest on it. Hunters.

-When you can't beat them, join them, Eret says walking after the group.

-You want me to propose myself with my daughters, the man exclaims shocked before adopting a thinking look. Could that really work?

During this time, Eret had catch up with those strange man but it's too late. They already passed the line of guards. 'Damn it' he whispers turning around and search for another and find one dress up just like them walking in the market. A smile appears on his face.

The unknown man looks at some articles of a kiosk while Eret slowly walk behind before grabbing him and quickly retreat behind the kiosk where he knocks him out.

(Half an hour later)

-That would do it, Eret says looking at himself in the red cape in front of Skullcrusher who grunts.

Eret stolen this cap, which is used by hunter of high level, with some other things and left his victim tied up behind several barrels to make it appear like a normal thief. During this, he discovers a mark on the guy's hand. A dragon hunter's mark. He didn't know the family's symbol but he recognize the exterior form like belonging to Drago's army. If this man is involved, then things can't be good, especially with all the hunters present here. He will use the cape and armory to embark on those boats where there may finally be able some answers but he must hurry since he doesn't when they leave.

Once satisfied with the covering, Eret take out a parchment and writes a letter before hooking it to Skullcrusher saddle.

-Listen, I need you to take this letter to Hiccup on Berk. I'll follow those man and discover what they're up to exactly but in case something goes wrong, someone else has to know about it. I'm counting on you.

The dragon nudges the man's right arm with his big nose and growls. This surprise him but he manages to stay calm like Hiccup taught him.

-Don't worry, he reassures his new friend. I'm not at my first infiltration.

They only had been together for a month now and even if Eret had done greet developing his dragon's training abilities, he knows he still have things to learn. Things that he never taken in consideration during all his years of hunting like how they feel or see situations. They are more intelligent than he thought at the beginning. The dragon finally purrs and walk toward the mountain from where he'll take of. Eret thanks him, earning a groan, before walking back to the village.

Once there, he quickly finds another group of guys, way bigger, with the same cape and discretely position himself at the end of it when they regroup at the exit of the market. Luckily for him, they quickly rejoin the jetty where Eret takes some distance from the group by slowing down. The first persons of the group talk with the guard before showing their left arms, probably were his hunter's mark is, followed by the others and the guard let them pass. 'It's a good thing those marks made with red iron can't be removed' Eret thinks showing his mark while advancing but the guard grab his arm to look at it. Eret, not knowing if he should knock out the guard or not, try to keep his breath regular and don't show too much of his face until the man allows him to pass. 'Ouf, that was close' Eret thinks walking on the footridge leading to the deck filled with anti-aerial weapons, like net thrower or canon that fire twenty arrow by shot, but also shield dispersed everywhere with some catapults. He rejoins the end of the boat and he sits in a corner from where he haves a better look at everything. He sees man regularly come in and out of the boat's hold.

-What is inside that generate so much commotion?

He stands up and rejoins the hold's entrance. Making sure it isn't a guarded access, he walks in nonchalantly to not attract attention. Nothing out of ordinary for a big hunter's boat. There are numerous cages stuck to the walls, approximately half a dozen each side, materials like chains and muzzle are disposed at an regular interval between the cages. Behind him, are merchandises cover by blankets and at the end, a door. Eret report his attention on the cage and see three also covered by a blanket. He walks toward the closest to his left and lift it to see a dragon, a deadly Nadder, lying on the ground.

Eret back up and quickly check up the other covered cages who contain two Seashocker also drugged. Eret can't help but feel something not right, not because of the dragon but the lack of them. Only three on a boat like this? He sees a man walking toward him and calls him.

-Brother.

-Yes my friend, the man respond after having seen his cape and armory.

-I hear in the bar on the island that a good loading of dragons where accompanying us but I only see three.

-Well, you probably let the drink get to your or your friends heads because this is the only dragons we captured this week.

-What? How that possible? Does the mans need someone to remind them how to do their job.

-You are not from this region aren't you? Because if you were, you'll know there isn't any dragon left in the north. The one we got come from Istal Frya in the east and even back there, there aren't any still alive since our last passage. In fact, it's the habitants that called us to help them because they were eating their livestock. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do.

Eret thanks the man as he walks away before feeling the boat moves. He returns on the deck and see that they left the port for an unknow destination while the other boat still at dock. What the hell had happened? 'There were still a certain number of dragons when he hunted in this water and now they all gone? And the situation seems to be the same in other places' Eret think worried leaning on the poop to not appear suspect. The life of hunters depends of dragon's commerce. Their scales, skin, horn, claws, teeth, bones, everything can be used to build various things. The dragons can also form an powerful army even if Drago is the only one who tried that. The disappearance of some colonies means the hunters will travels elsewhere. Is that why they were so many of them on this Island? Are they gathering their forces? 'And I can't continue asking questions or even free those dragons without risking being demasked. Whatever their plan is, I must discover it and fast' he continues while looking at the black clouded night falling on the ocean like if Loki himself was drawing the beginning of a dark destiny.

* * *

HOOO, things start to go (how could I say?) interesting no?

As always, don't hesitate to review.

I know I repeat myself but it really mean something to me.

Until next time.


	10. The long travel-part 2

Hi everyone. It taken me more time than I expected to publish this chapter because I had a lot of trouble writting it. You kown, it's like, you know what you want to write but you don't kown how to write it. But I did it, with time.

I honestly believe it's an important one because of the end, well they're all important but you get the idea, and hope you'll like it.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I'm walking on the rocky ground of the island where we settled for the day. After the confrontation with the Speed Stinger last night, we were forced to leave the other island. At least the others were able to get most of our stuff back, we only lost our supply of dry beef and some bottle of water were broken. Traveling this long mean hunting, fishing and pick up water for each meal so having something to pass the hunger sometimes is quite agreeable but sadly will have to do without it. Plus, Tuffnut has been paralyzed and still can't talk which I'll admit I enjoy. The less fun part is that we had to fly for hours and when we finally found another island, the one we are on now, the sun had already raised so we spent the morning sleeping in a sea cave under the dragon's wings to catch up what we missed of the night. That the life conditions of traveling, liberty and discovery with unexpected and dangerous situations.

I stop at the extremity an small cliff facing the ocean, one of the many one present on this rocky island where the only forest, quite dense, is in the center. Toothless, Owen, Falla and Fishlegs are with me. I chosen a place far from our camp so we don't bother anyone with our tests on the Night Fury fires. I want to know exactly what happened inside the mountain during the fight, when their blast generated an explosion powerful enough to knock down a dozen of Speed Stinger. I talked to Fishlegs and he was more than excited to study this phenomenon with me. Owen also decided to come, probably to stay with Falla. I noticed she never leaves his side or is it the other way around?

-I think we're good. We can start by targeting the high top of that rock, Fishlegs proposes indicating stone column two hundred feet in front of us.

I nod and Toothless take his position on his fours paws at my right while Owen, at my left, ask Falla to do the same, Fishlegs in the middle of us. If I seen right, it's the collision of the two blasts that provoked the explosion, so the dragons must fire simultaneously. But knowing the high precision shots a Night Fury can do, I'm not worried about that.

-At my signal, I say raising my right hand.

I hear the two dragons grunt something to each other and, seeing both of them ready, lower my hand screaming "Now".

I see two blue fire balls going straight for the place I pointed and hit the same spot at the same time. The boulder disappears under an strong deflagration, definitely stronger than if there has been only one shot in my opinion. I hear Fishlegs exclaims a big 'Whoa' while the fire lessens to reveal an half-calcined rock.

-So, I ask him, what do you think.

-Well, it's clear than the collision creates an higher release of energy thus generating the explosion we saw. Now, the force of Night Fury fire ball mostly depends of their speed and the concentration of gas in it. I'd like to see if it's possible to get an even higher reaction.

-Exactly what I was thinking. Ready to give me your best shot bud, I then ask Toothless.

He grunts while extending his dorsal spines and groan at Falla. She roars in response, extending her own spines.

-I see she finally chosen to use those, I say to Owen gesturing toward Falla's back.

-It's not the first time. We already flied two or three times with her spines extended and it does indeed make a difference in terms of agility, but I have the impression she can't keep them out for long.

-Yeah, same things with Toothless, I confess. Using them must require the contraction of back's muscles, however they couldn't clap or retract them at will like they do. Whatever it's a new one or the same that they use to move their wings, it seem to ask an constant effort.

-Did you also use it to fire, Fishlegs asks him.

-Well, no but Hiccup said it confer them more power, so I guest now the perfect moment to see this.

The dragons take an different position, with their back arched, head just above the ground and eyes focused on the half-burnt rock.

-Okay, same target, full power, I say hearing an acute whistling coming from their shining blue spines. And GO.

Two fire balls, bigger than the firsts, flew toward the objective where they collide furiously, provoking an explosion way powerful that the one before. It's so strong and the light so intense that I have to cover my eyes. When I look back, there is nothing left from the deflagration. The rock stack completly disappeared.

-By Thor, Owen whispers.

-Awesome, I exclaim and turn to see Toothless inflate his torso in a pretentious way before looking at Fishlegs.

I'm about to spoke when someone call us and we all turn to see Astrid rejoining us.

-Come on, it's time to go hunting if we want to eat tonight, she recalls us. Don't tell me you've already forgotten.

-What, me? Never, I respond which make her use her 'I don't believe you' face. Fine, we're coming.

Toothless POV

I'm walking silently on the forest's ground filled with spines of fir so we all must be careful to not make any noise that will scare the animals away. For this hunt, Hiccup decided to separate the group in two. While me, Falla and Hookfang carries our riders on our back, more by habit than necessity, in the forest, the others went fishing. I suddenly hear a sound and quickly stop, the other does the same, probably hearing it too. It looks like something eating leaf, and who say leaf say prey. I put my head on the ground level to signal Hiccup, knowing he relies on us for this.

-They've found something, he whispers.

The sound come from somewhere on the left. We walk in the direction and the more we get closer, the more I can distinct several beasts walking or grunting. After passing a brook, we stop again because the preys seem to be right in front of us behind a long hill. We slowly pass our head above the top to see sevens boars partially hidden by the trees and unaware of our presence before standing back. I give Hookfang an head's signal toward the left, making sure he understands the message, before looking at Falla with an interrogative gaze, wondering if she got the tactic. She looks at me with an annoyed air probably meaning something like 'I know how to hunt', before leaving to take her position on the right side of where the boars are while Hookfang does the same to the left.

I pass my head again to see all the boars still in the same place, tranquilly eating grass. Waiting a little that the others get in position, I look at Hiccup who lies completely on my back, allowing me to do rough movements. I turn back my attention to the boars, arc my body and jumping above the hill, running toward them. The nearest boars hardly have time to yell that I land on him and kill it by biting his neck. The others scream in terror and try to escape. Hiccup get out of my back and I go after the closest one, dodging a tree in my way. I can't shoot plasma blasts without risking starting a conflagration so I have to catch it. The animal turns right in front of another tree while I jump on the trunk that I use to propel my second jump and again land on the boar before killing it with a claw's slash. I hear the other dragons taking care of the boars that run away.

I take the one under my paws in my mouth and walk back toward Hiccup who's checking the first one killed, probably to make sure the group isn't sick or anything. I drop the animal at his left and he look at me with a shy smile. I know he doesn't appreciate this kind of activities, he vomited the first time he saw his father open a reindeer, but it's necessary. I gently rub his shoulders to make him feel better, proud of all the efforts he does, and he scratch my chin in return, making my tail move back and forth. Owen rejoin just with Falla carrying two boars. She drops them on the ground while Snotlout and Hookfang walk toward us, the human rubbing his right arm.

-Are you alright Snotlout, Hiccup asks.

-Ask mister can't be careful with others, he responds pointing at Hookfang.

Hookfang snort, smoke leaving his nostril.

 **-You wouldn't have fallen if you had get off my back when I told you to**.

He puts his boars next to mine when I hear a tree branch crack and turn to see another boar trying to leave discreetly. I growl, the boar starts running away and I go after him. The numerous trees prevent me from running at my top speed but I'm still able to catch up. I'm about to jump on it when a roar come from above me and I see Hookfang lands on the animal, smashing it against the bottom of a big tree. I stop myself by planting my paws into the ground and look at him taking the boars in his mouth.

- **Hey, I was after this one** , I bark not appreciating that he taken my prey.

- **I had a good shot**. There is a cracking sound but I ignore it, walking toward him. **A** **nd the goal is to have enough food for all of us even if I'm the one that caught it**.

- **Don't you dare** …

I then see the tree behind him, on which he smashed the boar, falling in our direction. I don't even have the time to react that it explodes just before hitting us, dispersing fragments of wood more of less big all around us. Surprised, me and Hookfang turn to see Falla rejoining us.

- **When you will have finish fighting like hatchlings maybe we could finish this hunt without useless incident**. She says coming between us, ignoring our complete blank expression, and takes the boar that Hookfang dropped during the explosion. While her head is down, I notice some scars partially hidden by her ears. **I think it's better that I take this one while he still isn't squished**. She then opens her wings takes off in the direction we came from.

Hookfang turns toward me.

 **-She really have some temper** , he says.

I only nod in response.

We rejoin the rest of the group, who are waiting for us, and the humans put all the boars on our back and we return to our camp, situated in a cave facing the forest. It's also at the beginning of a very large corridor between two cliffs who give us an direct access to the ocean. While waiting for the other group to come back, our riders start assembling woods for the fire and preparing one of the boars for their cooking, which will always be weird in dragon's opinion but what can I say. I see Falla sitting alone in retreat, like she generally does, on a boulder on the other side and decide to join her. It seems she's trying to keep an approximately round stone the size of an human's head in balance on her nose.

- **Is that some sort of game?**

- **It's entertaining** , she responds tilting her head on the right to prevent the rock from falling with an relative ease, **and also an good exercise. Why?**

- **For nothing**. I sit at her right. **I just wanted to thank you for saving me and Hookfang**. She smiles briefly before turning her attention back to the rock. I look at her left ears and can see a bit of the scars I spotted earlier. Strange that I didn't remark them yesterday when she was in the lake. **Also, I wanted to ask. Where have you got those scars under your ears?**

She looks at me, accidently dropping the rock that roll in my direction.

 **-What? Oh, you mean those** , she asks lifting her left paw to her ears.

 **-Yes, I spotted them during the hunt and they seemed quite deep**.

- **Well, they are. They're from another dragon that attacked Owen when I was younger. He taken care of me since my birth, I couldn't let this beast hurt him. I got badly hurt and, even with Owen's care, the fight left her mark.**

Scars aren't rare on dragons, especially the ones living in the wild like us before we rejoined the humans on Berk. In fact, it's considered as a mark of strength, too bad hers are not easy to remark because of the size of Night Fury's ears. I wonder how many situations like this she and Owen faced.

- **So this is why he's always so protective with you** , I exclaim remembering Owen constant concern for her.

She sighs exasperated.

 **-Yeah, his attitude is annoying, but living as nomads not always easy so I can't completely blame him**.

- **I know, we also had our fair share of near death experience during our own travels and I'm not including this.** I show my false tail-fin, thinking about all the accidents and crash Hiccup and I had with. I then look at the rock she used and lift it using my nose then my forehead. **Never thought about doing this. Funny.**

- **In that case, you can find your own rock because I was using this one.**

This give me an idea and I throw the rock a little high in her direction. Seeing this, she quickly stands on her hind paws to catch it with the top of her nose before landing on her front paws, all this without leaving her spot.

- **Nice catch. Come on, throw it back.**

- **If you insist** , she responds smirking before launching it.

I back up and use my nose to bounce it one time before catching it with my forehead. I try to stabilize his movement but fail and the rock end up on the ground.

 **-It's not like firing fire ball, isn't it** , Falla says laughing.

 **-We'll see when I'll have as much practice than you**.

- **Challenge accepted. Now, it's your turn to tell me about your injury.**

- **It's less glorious than yours** , I confess.

I start explaining how Hiccup shot me down during a dragon raid five years ago, which surprise her like each time I tell this story to someone; how found me in the woods and, instead of killing me, set me free and worked hard to give me back the ability to fly. As we are talking, a roar, that I recognize as one of Stormfly, get our attention and we see the other group returning from the ocean carrying some filets filled with fish. How many, don't know but it seems promising.

 **-Company is here with dinner** , she screams.

 **-Finally** , I respond getting on my four paws and jumping toward the camp. I look at Falla but she doesn't seem in a hurry. **You're not coming?**

- **Sure, it's so thrilling** , she answers with an sarcastic tone descending from her boulder.

Even if that answers don't surprise me, it's kind of disappointing. She always keeps her distance with us during free time, whatever we're playing or eating and it's sad because I've seen her being nicer, especially with Owen or when we fought the Speed Stinger. I thought that with time, she would start to trust us. Because it's clear that's what the problem is and now I understand why.

I turn toward our camp where Hiccup greets the others.

 **-You know, when I think about it, we're not so different** , I say.

She snorts.

 **-About what?**

I look back at her.

 **-We're all travelers, even if we always come back to Berk in the end, and like us, you make your choices to protect Owen because he's important for you**.

- **And what does it change?**

She have a very serious expression in her eyes.

- **We don't have any reasons to attack you two and you know it, there no need to act so distrustfully** , I respond holding her stare.

After a little moment, she look at the camp.

- **This is up to me to determine** , she says before continuing her way.

Arriving at the camp, I see the humans cooking a boar while the dragons gathered around the rest of the food, having already started eating. They got a great number of fish, added to the boars, we won't starve today, and tomorrow. Meatlug and Hookfang directly dig in one of the two big pile of fish, tall like a yack, while at their left Barf and Belch eat the same boar.

- **Hey you've taken your time** , Stormfly says to me when I sit at her left, in front of the three others dragons, while Falla takes an open spot a little farther at our right. **What were you doing?**

- **Talking mostly**. I take some fish in my mouth and swallow them.

Barf approach from my head.

- **How do you do it, she roared at us when me and Barf approached her two days ago** , he whispers.

- **You know that I can hear you** , Falla interrupts after swallowing a piece of boar which make Barf stand up (well the head only but you get what I mean) while Belch shot him an accusing look. **And by the way, startling a dragon by jumping just behind isn't the best idea**.

I have nothing to add and neither does the others, all of us knowing the Hideous Zippleback can sometimes be troublesome, much less than the twins but they had some moments. Hookfang then stands up.

- **While we're talking about interaction** , he says walking in front of Falla. **I didn't thank you for your help earlier**.

He then regurgitates a fish which really seems to surprise her and get all our attention. It's a nice thanking, I should have thought of doing that. She looks at the animal slightly overcast with saliva before reporting her attention on Hookfang, clearly surprised. For a moment, it looks like she would reject the offer, but…she doesn't. She takes the fish and eat it. We're all surprised but relieved that she accepted it and Hookfang let out a little but gentle roar. She responds on the same tone and notice I'm looking at her. I smile, glad she finally chosen to give us a chance.

* * *

Well, that's it for the tenth chapter.

As always, don't hesitate to review (or I will come and cry in front of your door (smile)).

Take care and until next time.

P.S.: Hi everyone. I just finished a revision of the dialogues where I removed the useless 'he says' and company. Until next time.


	11. The long travel-part 3

Hi everyone.

First thing first, I want to apologize for the delay. I've been quite busy the past three weeks. I want you to know that even if I can't publish for a certain amont of time, I will never abandon one of my stories until it is completly finish.

So without any further time, I present you chapter 11.

* * *

During the following week, the group continue their journey. At the beginning, they flied towards the west but three days after the last events, they fork to the north, following the itinerary Owen established before they met. According to him, they follow the road of traders that once traded with the humans supposedly coming from the Dragon's Cove. It's incredible the numbers of archipelago they found beyond their own, Hiccup can only dream of all the places he could explore with Toothless but he knows he now have to stand back on this part of his life. As they progress, the climate starts to get colder and colder until the lands are all covered in snow, like around the mountain where Valka lived with the wild dragons, with the nights becoming longer and darker. This forced the gang to cover themselves with bigger coats. The dragon however, with their belly filled with fire, are able to support this temperature. Two days later, they arrive on an island where they found what looks like an abandoned outpost and investigate it, discovering it was used for commerce. Filled with hope, Hiccup and Owen, not having a lot of indications left at this point, decide to explore the region gradually with the outpost as the reference point, going from the east to the west by passing by the north. The next days are dedicated to this.

This week is also marked by a deeper integration of Owen and Falla in the group. Owen never really had problems getting along. In fact, he always has been eager to learn more about Berk and the other dragons. One night, the band began to sing a song reminding them of all their travels and Owen joined them for their greatest pleasure. As for Falla, it has taken a little more time after the fish offering to completely befriend the dragons, but she finally allowed herself to trust and get closer to them. However, it is with Toothless that she developed a significant friendship. The two Night Fury indeed enjoy playing together, especially games that imply speed and agility, the two strengths of their species. They also like to sometimes do friendly game like when Hiccup asked them to fire simultaneously on a rock stack. After all, what better way to test his limits than with someone who have the same abilities.

One week and four days after their departure of Berk, the group decides to spend the upcoming night on a island covered by a light forest of fir with two mountains. One small at the right touching a bigger one, four times the size of the first, the whole place covered by snow, but it isn't like they never seen that on Berk or in Owen country even if he said he wasn't used to see such hard climate.

Hiccup's POV

-Why, why me, I groan at the attention of the gods.

-Why what?

I turn to see Astrid joining me on the soft fur cover I'm sitting on with her axe. She sits next to me while I gesture to the object in front of me, my flaming sword Inferno which is visible in the grey light given by the clouded sun.

-My dear weapon chosen to entertain me by getting the Zippleback's gas cartridge stuck in the handle. I'll have to disassemble it, it's the only way to remove the cartridge without damaging the system.

I take out a little but very sharp metal tip from my right armlet that I designed for this use. I then notice Tuffnut not far, filling the bottles with water in the small river. Since Astrid beat up Ruffnut at the dragon race celebration, they stopped standing between us but they still keep an open eye when we're alone together. It's sometimes happen that couples get…intimate before wedding. It's not really a problem except for us because I'm the chief so our child, the future heir, have to be completely legitimate. But it's not like I intend to do anything, even if I do dream about it regularly. Astrid already made me promise when we got engage to respect her honor and status as a warrior which I do so we never went farther than kissing and ours friends know this. Maybe some of our kiss were more passionate than others but still. I guess they're just afraid some rumors could harm us, except the twins who just love to annoy everyone. I look at Astrid who sharpen her ax with an rectangular roc.

-Didn't you already sharpen it yesterday?

-You can't have a too trenchant weapon. And you? I thought you will have used the evening to fly off with Toothless.

-That's what I wanted but I couldn't find him. I think he went to play with Falla again.

-It's great that they get along well. Despite what Owen said, I was worried at the beginning that her aggressiveness will provoke fights with our dragons and I don't know what changed but I will not be the one to complain.

And Toothless too it's seem. I've see him hanging out with her more and more during this past week and I'm incredibly happy that he isn't alone anymore, but I can't help to feel a bit jealous. I wanted to take advantage of this trip to pass time with him, whatever it's flying or take breakfast, like we did before I became chief. So when I went to find him and Fishlegs told me he was in the forest with someone else, it kind of shocked me. This made me wonder, when we'll found the Night Fury pack, could Toothless develop a deeper connection to his kind? Co…could he decides to stay with them? My heart tightens at the thought. He wouldn't do that…would he? I then feel a pain in my right arm. The feeling it's easily recognizable, being habituated to Astrid punches that are not as soft as she says.

-Ouch! What that was for, I ask.

-For zoning out.

She then gently kisses me on the cheek and I can't restraint a smirk.

-And that?

-Because I wanted, she responds with her usual confident voice. But seriously, does something bother you?

-Not really, it's silly. I just was wondering, what could be Toothless reaction if we found other Night Furies.

-I don't think it would be anything special, apart from the fact that it's one of if not the rarest species. We met a lot of wild Gronckles, Deadly Nadder, and other commons dragons with who our dragons would interact and despite how it was going, we always came back complete.

I think about what she said. She does have a point. None of our dragons ever show sign of wanting to leave to join their peers in the wild so why would it start now? I think I need to stop worrying for things we didn't even faced yet. Astrid smiles at me before continuing working on her axe so I return my attention to the reparation of my sword and, letting go my worries about Toothless, finally open the handle.

Falla's POV

The wind blows gently, sending small waves of pure snow flying between the trees. I always loved the snow and the landscape it creates, a true beauty. Another soft wind blow raises some flakes that pass on my nose, but I don't move, not daring to make the smallest noise that would give away my position. Using the natural white blanket to smother the sound of my footsteps, I slowly walk under a fir, careful that my wings don't brush against the branches. Holding my breath, other flakes fall in front of me, but they came directly from above. I hear some branches move and quickly turn my body so when he fall on me, the movement make us both roll in the snow. After a few turns, I take support with my hind legs and use it to pin him on the ground. I shake my head to clear it from the snow before looking down at Toothless under me.

- **Got you** , I tease.

- **Are your sure** , he responds with a smirk before rolling over and sending us in another roulade.

After a few turns, I manage to escape from the movement and try to pin him again but he runs off. I chase after him in the forest and we arrive in a zone where the snow in quite deep, forcing me to jump to keep advancing. I see Toothless climbing on a big trunk. This is my chance. I fold on my legs, contracting my muscles, before jumping high. He looks at me and jump out of the way at the last second. I land on the trunk and quickly drop on the ground where I run around the tree. Toothless pass by the other side to cut my way, I then stand on my hind paws and scratch the air with my front claws to which he responds by flapping it's wing before running again. After dozen minutes of chasing each other like that, we stop at a river. The water is clear blue, the bottom visible without problem, it's quite deep even when we stand at the riverbank. I'm drinking a little and look up to see Toothless climbing on an enormous tree just on the riverbank.

- **What are you doing?**

- **Getting a good look, there are big tasty fish in the river** , he responds walking on a branch as large as him while I sit below the tree.

He advances to the end of the branch and take a position to plunge on his target. 'Not going to work' I think sitting under the tree.

- **Just waiting for the good opportunity**.

He doesn't have the time to finish that the branch break under him and Toothless fall in the river with a big splash. It wet me a little but oh it's was worth the scene. I can help but laugh at Toothless bewildered expression, the head being the only thing out of the water.

- **Wow, the best hunter I've ever seen** , I mock still a little euphoric while he swims back toward me and start to walk out of the river.

- **At least I'm not the only one completely wet.**

Excuse me? He's the one that fallen in the water, not me. I just received some droplets. I'm about to respond when he quickly grabs my neck with his fronts paws. Surprised, I barely have the time to react while he pull me in the river with him and both fall in it with a big splash. COLD! I quickly regain the surface and shake my head. Toothless resurfaced in front of me, clearly happy about his little joke.

- **Nice bath hein** , he says smiling.

I roll my eyes and splash him with my front paws. I then swim back to the riverbank and get out before my body lost too much of his heat and shakes myself. Toothless does the same before sitting with his tongue out and pupils dilated at the maximum.

- **My gosh,** **you're so much like a dog** , I then say seeing his face.

 **-Really? Thanks.** He then leans his head to the right. **What's a dog**?

- **Well.** I turn toward him and sit, trying to formulate my answer from my memories. **It's a kind of pet I once see with Owen before the war in his country. Most look like wolf but they're smaller and have a less aggressive appearance. They're cute, especially when young.**

- **Sooo, you think I'm cute?**

His head straightened when he asked this and, it's me or did there was hope in his voice? I keep a smile to myself at the thought. In all honestly, he doesn't look bad. I never met another male Night Fury with whom to compare but he seems strong enough. However, it's more fun to play the game.

- **I don't know. What do you think?**

 **-I could force you to respond.**

Oh, so you want to try that. Fine.

- **First, I dare you to try.** I then show my teeth, hissing. **Second, if you didn't use your status to make the Stormcutter stop calling you alpha, or against Hookfang when he taken your prey last week, I don't think you'll use it to know what I think of your appearance.**

Seriously. For the alpha, he really doesn't act like one, being less domineering than the few dominants I've met. But I admit it's not necessarily unpleasant, it make him more fun to play with.

- **Why argue while we can settle this with a race to the camp** , he then says before running away.

Hey! I quickly go after him and we runs between the trees with me just behind him.

Third's POV

During this time, Snotlout walk calmly toward the object of his attention.

-Hey bade, he say startling Ruffnut.

-Snotlout, what the hell? Do you want me to stab you in the stomach, she screams showing the knife she was holding when he scared her.

-I'm sure it would have been the most lethal injury in the world.

-Seriously Snotlout, how can you even class that as flirting, interrupts Fishlegs who was sitting against a sleeping Meatlug and reading some parchments not far.

Ruffnut sigh. Since last month, she taken an interest in her two friends fighting for her heart. Even if she isn't sure where this could lead, considering she also have her eyes on hot Eret, it's rewarding. Generally, guys run after girls like Astrid or Kayllam (a seventeen-years-old girl in Berk).

-Oh right, Snotlout retorts, because you're such an expert in that Fishface.

Fishlegs rolls his eyes. He has better things to do than fight with Snotlout. Suddenly, he hears a sound, like a branch cracking.

-Did you heard that?

-What, Snotlout asks perplexed.

-I don't know but I swear I... Ruffnut, you heard it too?

-Really? This is your flirt tactic?

-Euh guys, Ruffnut says.

-I'm serious Snotlout.

-GUYS.

Snotlout and Fishlegs turn their attention to Ruffnut, surprised.

-Could the sound you were talking about be that man, she asks Fishlegs pointing to the right where the boys see someone wearing a big black coat partially covered by snow running away.

He soon disappears in the thick white forest.

-Just to be sure, this wasn't one of us, Ruffnut asks.

-I don't think so, Fishlegs responds.

Around twenty minutes later, everyone is walking in the direction where the man supposedly vanished. The sun starts his descent but that doesn't stop them as long as their is still some light to go back to the camp.

-What did he looks like, Hiccup asks to Fishlegs.

-We didn't really saw him. All I can say is that he was wearing a black coat.

-In that case, we should find him easily. Black isn't the most discreet color against white snow, Astrid says following closely Stormfly who sniffing everywhere trying to find a track.

They don't know who this person could be and why she ran away but if she lives here, she may have information on the Dragon's Cove. Even if not, it's always interesting to make contact with new civilisations, dangerous but interesting. The Deadly Nadder then stops and everyone does the same. She sniffs the air around her, cock her head before turning toward a pin and growl. The other dragons, perceiving what she smelled, join in while she looks at the top of the tree. She raises her tail and fire a flock of sharp spines who pierce the branches, knocking out something, or someone, from his support. The person yell as she fell in the snow.

-The joy of having a track class dragon, Astrid comments smiling while petting Stormfly who happily squeak. Great job Stormfly.

Hiccup walk toward the unknow person, wanting to make sure he or she was not hurt, with Toothless just behind, ready to react in case. The person sits and remove the snow from her head with her left hand, revealing her face. Hiccup abruptly stops, his respiration becoming jerky. Intrigued, the other look at what seem to be a man. Immediately, Astrid take out her axe while Fishlegs hide behind Snotlout and the twins gasp. The dragons, except Falla, get in a battle position, growling and baring their teeth. Hiccup walk back, fighting to control his breath.

-Dr…Drago Bludvist?

* * *

WHAT, Drago is here? Oh wait, sure he is, I just put him. LOL.

You didn't see it coming did you? Or maybe some did. Don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews.

I'll see if I can post the next chapter before Christmas.

Until then, take care.


	12. Old wound

Hi everyone. Here's my holiday gift: chapter twelve. I know some of you waited for it.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

-Dr…Drago Bludvist?

We're all still under the shock. In front us sit one of the most feared warlords in all the archipelagos, or at least what is left of him. His skin is pale white with a wrinkled face, he must have lost at least half of his weight and his missing right arm is only covered by a ribbon made of ripped clothes. This vision is almost as scary than the previous one. Drago looks at us and by the expression on his face, he seems to recognise we're the ones that defeated him. I see him stop briefly on Toothless behind me. The dragons continue growling while scratching the ground with their claws.

-How, I ask when my voice finally comes back.

-Hiccup stand back, Astrid says bringing me behind her with fear evident in her eyes and voice even if she tries to hide it. What are you doing here? And don't try to lie.

-Yeah, you don't stand a chance against us without your big dragon, Tuffnut adds trying to be the tough guy.

-Big dragon, I repeat and it hits me. The bewilderbeast, where is he?

We all turn around, expecting the enormous dragon to come out at any moment from the ocean or from behind the mountain accompanied by dragons in armors and maybe hunters. But nothing happens.

-Where is he, I ask again but this time to Drago.

-I don't know and don't care. That useless beast.

-But they are the king of dragons, Fishlegs says. Even without a rank, their hypnotic ability allows them some control over other dragons.

Drago look at him and Fishlegs shrink even more behind Snotlout who, being not more reassured, simply gulp.

-Dumb dragon's lovers, Drago mutters.

Our dragons start to advance toward Drago, barking and roaring with their pupils slim. Drago try to crawl back, but he's quickly surrounded. Meatlug and Barf and Belch walk behind the vulnerable man, biting the air as a threat. Hookfang ignites himself, Stormfly's spines deploy and Toothless, who approach Drago directly from the front, open his mouth certainly charging his fire. Seeing this, I quickly bypass Astrid.

-Hiccup don't, she screams trying to grab me but I dodge her hand and run to stand between my dragon and our enemy.

-NO, I scream forcing Toothless to close his mouth so he doesn't fire at me. Don't kill him.

I look at all the dragons so they understand it concerns them too and if they do stop their advance, the will of attacking is definitely still here. I turn back and see Astrid looking at me filled with worry but I have to concentrate on Toothless

-We don't kill disarmed enemies, I explain trying to calm him.

If he back off, the others will too. He hisses, clearly not agreeing. The other dragons continue to walk around Drago with the same aggressiveness. Toothless goes to get around me but I move to block his path.

-STOP. It's exactly how he wants you guys to react, don't play his game.

He looks back at me and I hold his stare.

-Please. I need your help on this.

Toothless growls before violently turning away. He barks at the other dragons and they slowly step back, snarling before following him as he leaves.

-Hey where are you going, Snotlout asks but the dragons continue in the direction of the camp without answering.

I sigh, both relieved and worried. I can understand their reaction. I'll be pissed off too if I crossed the path of someone who enslaved me alongside hundreds of others of my kind.

-And you still trust them, even after what happened, Drago mocks standing up.

A feeling of rage invades me. HOW DARE HE! I quickly spun around to punch that monster directly in the face, sending him back in the snow. Drago roll on his stomach and, with his hand, rub his nose in pain. I breathe strongly before realising what I just did thanks to the pain in my right-hand feel. I try to massage it and turn toward my friends, they all look at me with a stunned expression. Drago spits and send me a hateful look which only anger me more.

-Astrid, Snotlout, I order, you take care of him. Tie him to a tree. We'll decide what to do later.

Astrid and Snotlout nod before walking toward Drago to lift him and Snotlout stuck the man's arm in his back. I chose them because they're the strongest fighter in the group but we better be careful.

-Ruff, Tuff, follow them, just in case. Once at the camp, make sure the dragons are alright.

The twins, for once, don't say anything stupid or out of subject. They just pick up two big pieces of wood, their weapons being on their dragon's saddles, and follow the others with their new prisoner.

Third's POV

Owen and Falla stand at the left of the Fishlegs, confused. Owen heard the name of Drago Bludvist before. He knows he is the chief of the hunters he always made sure to avoid and, according to the rumors, have the ability to control dragons. The person in front of them is that man? Seeing the reaction of his friends, it's clear they know him but not in a good way. Falla is even more surprised by everything the other dragons said. Even Meatlug, who is generally super sweet, wanted nothing more than ripping off that human in two, or more, pieces. What happened that justify such a reaction?

As Drago is dragged by Astrid and Snotlout, Fishlegs hides behind the first thing he finds which happen to be Falla. Drago notices the movement and almost lose his breath when he sees her. Falla notice this and growls at this stranger.

-Euh, I feel like I missed something here, Owen whispers to Fishlegs.

-It's a sad story but maybe it's safer if I tell you.

Which Fishlegs does on the way back to the camp, walking in retreat of the main group. He also makes sure to warn them of the danger Drago represents even if the madman doesn't look like much right now. When the three arrive at the camp, the night already had fallen. Astrid started to tie Drago to a tree while Snotlout keep the man from moving his legs and one arm. Hiccup lights a fire while keeping an eye on their catch to make sure he doesn't try anything. As for the twins, they're in the forest searching the dragons. Owen, still bewildered by what he just learnt, watch his friends finish their work. He then notices a symbol on the left shoulder of the man clothes under the cap. It seems familiar but where did he...That when it clicks in his head. He takes out his map from the inside of his coat and…

-That's it, he screams which get everyone attention.

He rejoins Astrid and Snotlout to stand in front of Drago and point at it while showing his map so the other can see what he's talking about.

-The symbol, the drawing right here, it's the crest of Dragon's Cove.

Effectively, the two pictures match perfectly which shock everyone even more.

-Hey madman, Snotlout call being more confident now that Dago is restrained. Why do you wear this crest?

-Why do people wear the symbol of your home, Drago responds not really caring.

-Your…your home, Hiccup shutters. You come from the Dragon Cove?

-I don't own you any answer.

-Oh I think you do, Astrid intervenes showing her axe right on his neck while Snotlout hit his fist together. After what you did to our village, nothing prevents us from cutting your arm. Or better, let the dragons have their fun with you when they come back.

Drago simply ignore her and her threats, he has seen so much worse. His thoughts are more occupied by this other Night Fury that again sits next to the man with the parchment. One wasn't enough, now there are two of them? How that possible? They can't both have survived.

Hiccup's POV

I groan. How are we going to make him talk without lowering ourselves to his level? We're not even sure he would talk if this was the case. I then hear a chewing sound and turn to see the twins eating dry roots.

-Euh, what are you guys doing here, I ask fearing the answer. You were supposed to find the dragons.

-Relax Hiccup, Tuffnut responds. We are just evacuating the stress, you should do the same.

-As for our scaly friends, Ruffnut continues, they're right there.

I follow the direction she points to see our dragons laying in the snow between the trees with their pupils slim at approximately two hundred metres from us. They seem to pout but I can tell by the positions of their paws that they could get up and run to us in a matter of less then five seconds if it was necessary.

-They wouldn't come any closer, Ruffnut adds and I apologize to them.

Falla rejoins the others dragons and I bring my attention back to Drago when another sound his heard. It looks like stomach gurgling and it seems to come from Drago. A second wave of gurgling comes out and it does come from him.

-Well well, Snotlout says, could madman be hungry.

-I don't need anything from you, Drago responds followed by another gurgling.

Seeing his weight, it's clear it doesn't eat much which seem to give an idea to Snotlout.

-What about we make a deal? We'll give you a little of our provision if you answer our questions.

We hear a fourth gurgling sound and Drago curse before agreeing, visibly reluctantly but still, it's a win for us. He asks for food first but Astrid specify that he would eat after answering. It takes another minute but Drago eventually give up after two other gurgling.

-Yes, this is the crest of my birth island but it isn't the Dragon Cove.

-But the texts says this is it's crest, Owen interrupts showing Drago his map.

After a few seconds of looking at the map, Drago says

-This map is false. The transcriptions have been inverted, the Dragon Cove isn't an island, but this archipelago.

Wh…What? I look at Owen.

-You must be mistaken, he says to Drago. That's not what I translated.

-I answered your question. Believe me or not, it's not my problem.

-And assuming you're right, what does the crest represent and where is it, I ask.

He growls before answering.

-The Night Island. Now I answered enough. It's your turn to fill your part of the deal.

The Night Island? This is where the Night Furies live? According to the crest and the name, it could be. Owen seems thunderstruck after what Drago said on his map and work. If Drago is right, this doesn't facilitate our quest. I look at him, trying to find anything suspicious. Can we really trust his words? What are we gonna do with him? Nothing indicate his lying, but nothing indicates he's telling the truth either. Ow, I feel a migraine coming.

-Yeah right. Tuff, Ruff, give him your roots, I order.

-What, Snotlout scream, I was lying. We don't have to…

-Not now Snotlout, I cut him while the twins walk toward Drago complaining about me being a one-legged tyrant who forbidden them to eat and yadda yadda.

-It's not like the dragons will let you live long enough anyway, Drago then say. Your father is the proof of that.

Another feeling makes his way back to me, even stronger than before. Drago laugh lowly with a malicious smile and Astrid punch him in the stomach, harder than me, while saying that they will be no food or anything else if he says one other thing like this.

'I need a drink' I think walking away, tired. On the way, I take one last look at the tree where the twins feed Drago before entering the forest. After one or two minutes, I stop in front of the river crossing the island and drop on my knees to plunge my hand in the water. It's freezing cold. Using both my hands, I splash my face in a attempt to help clear my head. Damn, why did the trip had to take such an unexpected turn? My thoughts drift to my father and I can't restraint a sigh. I then hear a grunt behind me and turn around to see Toothless standing a few metres behind me.

-Hey bud, what are you doing here?

He responds with a low whine while slowly advancing with his head on the ground. It's like he wants to comfort me but doesn't dare. His eyes are big and charged with sorrow as he whines again. This surprise me until I finally understand. I sigh and slowly extend my hand toward him.

-Come on bud, I'm not mad at you.

I put all my sincerity and heart in those words that I once lacked, the day he succumbed to the bewilderbeast control…and killed dad. At the moment, I was so lost, so angry that I violently rejected him. But I knew we couldn't protect Berk from Drago and his alpha alone. I needed Toothless help to bring that madman down, I needed my best friend in that moment of grief. However, I didn't expect him to take the bewilderbeast ice blast for me or to protect me by challenging him. I still remember the way he looked at me just before attacking the alpha. Toothless doesn't need to gain back my trust because he already had.

-I know you never wanted to hurt him or me.

He gently advances and put his nose against my hand before rubbing his head on my belly. I put my arms around his head and my cheek on his forehead while scratching his chin. He purrs which relieve me. I hate seeing this guilt in his eyes. After all, it's also my fault. If I had listened to my parents, none of this would have happened. Toothless then give me a lick on the chin, not the big sloppy lick he uses to annoy me but a small and soft one. I smile. Drago can say everything he wants about dragons, it will never change who they are for us. I can't let him get to us like this. Toothless sits and look at the moon above us before gesturing with his head to the forest.

-Yeah, it's getting late. Let's go back and get some sleep. We'll have a big day tomorrow.

He grunt and we both make our way back to the camp.

Toothless's POV

The night had been relatively good, despite what fallen on us. When I heard Drago talk about Hiccup's father, I was worried it will affect him and bring back everything to the surface. A sight escapes me. I don't even remember killing Stoic. One second I was with Hiccup confronting Drago, and the next, I'm looking at Hiccup and Valka crying on the burnt body of Stoic. Hiccup may have forgiven me but I know the lost of his father will always be in him. All my rage from yesterday start to come back and I growl. I still can't believe he stopped us from killing Drago. And don't talk to me about that cursed bewilderbeast. If only I've been powerful enough to kill it, at least Stoic would have been properly avenged. But all I managed to do was break his tusk, talk about a success. Next time, however, I promise I will not fail a second time.

- **Did you know about this** , Stormfly asks with a hard tone.

I turn my head to see her looking at me. Behind her are Hookfang and Barf and Belch with Meatlug, also waiting for my answer. Meatlug just told them that Hiccup decided to bring Drago along since he's apparently from this region. A really low and much painful death right here right now is the best solution in my opinion but Hiccup insist to be honorable. Humans, they always complicate everything.

- **He told me before the sun rises when we went for a short flight** , I respond.

 **-This is madness** , Barf says. **What does Hiccup has in his little human head.**

 **-I'm not sure** , I admit, **but** **I think he has a plan for him.**

 **-What plans** , Hookfang retorts as fire appears on his wings. **Hiccup will never kill him, he's too** **soft. Instead of just talking, we should act. Come on.**

I jump in front of them, stopping Hookfang and Stormfly from doing anything.

 **-That human already has done enough. He doesn't deserve that we create a conflict with our riders for the sake of his death.** **This is why no ONE will touch him unless he tries anything.**

Hookfang growls at me. I growl back, advancing toward him while he slowly stand back. After a few seconds of looking in my eyes, he turns away and snort nastily before walking away.

- **I hope you two know what you're doing with him** , Stormfly says.

- **Me too** , I confess before returning to where I was previously laying.

The only one of us not reacting at Drago presence, at least not like this, are Owen and Falla since they never faced him before (lucky them) but I know Fishlegs told them what happened. I can see Falla curled up in the snow not far. I wonder if she thinks differently of me because of this. It doesn't seem to be the case otherwise, knowing her, she would already have said it. She smiles to me, which I happily return, before returning her gaze to the forest. She really have a thing for landscapes. A few minutes later, the humans finally rejoin us. Hiccup packs our belongings in the bags I carry when I see Drago being dragged by Astrid and Snolout, again.

-There is madman one, Tuffnut jokes in his usual way. So, who's going to take him?

And there is the trick question. I stand back like the others dragons, except Falla, hissing to express my refusal. Taking Drago on my back? No thanks, I already given. I know our humans don't have any other options but still, it's too much to ask.

-They don't want to carry him, Fishlegs states.

No, really? I was sure Drago would have said another of his remark about us dragons but he don't. At least yeasterday served as a lesson.

-Don't worry, I thought about all this, Hiccup says pulling out a rope connected to a harness. We are not letting Drago near us or our dragon when we're flying at several dozen kilometres from the ground, so he will be carry by the harness held by those two ropes that will be attached to each side of the dragons saddles. Any volunteer?

Drago tries to protest but Snotlout make him shut up with a piece of tissue given by Ruffnut.

- **Is he serious** , Belch asks.

- **You prefer holding him with your paws** , Barf responds.

- **I dare you to do it.**

 **-Don't tell me what to do with my paws.**

 **-Same for you.**

 **-You two do know you share the same body right** , Falla cuts.

Barf and Belch look at their paws.

 **-Oh yeah, I forgotten** , they admit in unisons which make us shook our head exasperated but still somewhat amused by their antic.

- **At least like this he won't be able to even touch us** , I say while the humans do one of their games to decide who will take Drago.

* * *

Well, I hope the chapter was up to your expectations.

As always, don't hesitate to review so I don't go crazy.

I will not be able to write much in the next two weeks, but I'll still be here to read.

Until next time. Take care.

P.S.: Hi everyone. Someone told me that it could be difficult to separate the dialogues from the rest. It's true it's better to have a unique quotes system so I removed the "...", now all the dialogues start with a -.


	13. Not good

Hi everyone. Chapter 13 is here. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Third's POV

One week, it's been more than one week that Eret boarded on the hunter boat. They travelled to five islands all around the northern region. Like he feared, a lot of hunter joined them. The craft was now full, approximately one hundred men which is impressive for one boat. Sadly, Eret didn't learn anything useful to understand the hunter's goals but he doesn't give up. Right now, his priority is to not get caught so he calmly eats his dinner, dry yak and a bottle the water, in a corner of the stern of the boat under a ballista. He would have preferred wine but on an expedition like this, it was reserved for the high ranked and only once the mission is accomplished.

-LAND IN SIGHT.

The yell got everyone attention on the bridge and the word soon pass to the lower levels of the boat. Eret stand up and walk to the right side of the ship. In front of them, at the horizon, there is an island, medium in size, with an irregular relief and covered by a forest. Around it, a numerous fleet has dropped anchor. It's difficult to count them but he's sure there is almost the whole hunter army assembled. In the fleet stand an enormous boat, bigger than all the others and heavily armed, the Titan. It belonged to Drago himself and is so big that the warlord used Tidal Class dragons, so it could go at the same speed as the other boats. Tidal Class dragons that is today known to be his Bewilderbeast.

'And there goes my hope about my worst theories' Eret thinks watching the fleet. One hour later, they dock to a very long and solid gateway. Eret leaves the boat normally, like all the others that he follows into the forest. He never came to this island. Normally, the gathering point has been in the middle of an iceberg. Maybe it changed. After some minutes, he arrives at a vast camp. White tents are disposed in four big circles around an open central place where stand a platform made with wood at the center. Eret quit the group he was walking in to explore the camp with the hope of finding clues about what is this place and what the hunters are planning. He found a tent, bigger than the others, on the largest circle but he doesn't try to enter it because the entry is guarded by two guards. This tent is certainly the head post but going in now would be to risky, so he continues his way toward the right side of the camp. On the way, he hears voices inside of one of the tents. He sees by the opening a group of twenty young adults, barely more than eighteen, sitting on the ground, listening to an older hunter.

-Now that we revised the different dragons fire characteristics, we'll pass to the next subject, the hunter says looking at a parchment. The dominant dragons, type and abilities. Zwill?

A tall man with blond hair and a spear attached to his back stand up.

-We call dominant dragons that chieftain other, whatever they are male or female. The first are the pack leaders, who are the strongest dragons of a pack. Then there are the queens, they live in a nest with a group, generally larger, composed of different species called a colony. At the top of the hierarchy is the alpha. There is only one of them and, as far as it has been recorded by hunters, it was always a Bewilderbeast. The alpha power can touch every dragon, forcing them to do his will. When a dominant is challenged, he has no choice but to accept and will lose his status and dragons if he is defeated. Some breeds of dragons have the ability to influence dragon actions to varying degrees without the need of a rank. They are the Changewing, the Death Song, the Red Death and, of course, the Bewilderbeast.

'Not bad, that kiddo certainly is a good student' Eret thinks before continuing his way. He then hears some sharp sound, it looks like hammering. Following it, he arrives at what seems to be a rudimentary forge. Two medium but large men are here, working on forging weapons using the lava of three Gronckle while a third feed the three dragons different types of rocks. Eret isn't a specialist metallurgy but what they're doing is clear: forging weapons with Gronckle iron. Not a good thing when you're the one it will be used against. One of the Gronckle refuses to eat and the hunter feeding them hit him with the back of his axe, forcing the dragon to cooperate again.

An uneasy feeling strikes Eret at this vision. He never really liked torture, and now that he's a dragon rider of Berk, seeing this treatment on those dragons make him sick in the stomach. 'Sorry mates, I can't risk my infiltration, not before finding what I came from' Eret thinks walking away. 'But I will come back'.

After ten minutes of exploring like this, Eret understand that he was wrong. This isn't a simple temporary camp but a whole center of operations, they have everything just like in a village. All the hunters start to assemble in the open area. Seeing this, Eret follow the movement and mix himself in the crowd. On the platform, torches have been lighted and there are now two tarpaulins masking something. Four men appear on the platform, one of then is Fenroc. Everyone around stop talking as another man joins them. It's Rakkar, Drago's second in command. Logically, he should have taken control after Drago disappearance and it seems to be the case.

-My brothers, he calls with a strong voice. Today is a great day for us as again we have brought honor to our cause.

The two unknown men behind Fenroc remove the tarpaulins, revealing the head of a dragon, a Skrill, plant on a wood stick.

-We killed the third queen, the last of Bulsac, Rakkar screams and the whole crowd go crazy.

Eret imitate them to not attract attention and soon, the crowd calm down before Rakkar continue.

-Now, we must not let ourselves dragged away. There is still work to do in the other archipelagoes where there are still dragons.

'Berk?' Eret ask himself worried.

-The remaining dragons of the region escaped in the west border of Bulsac. However, a big storm prevents our ship to go in that direction. So take the night, celebrate and tomorrow, we will go after them. Odin will give us strength to fight the sons of Loki and bring peace and security to the world.

The crowd scatters and Eret decide to go after Rakkar who comes down from the platform with Fenroc. Eret walk to a corner of the wooden structure and lean on it with a casual attitude before looking to see Rakkar and Fenroc talking with a soldier.

-The last ship arrived fifteen minutes before your speech and they have some problems with a dragon they caught, the soldier says.

-What kind of problems, Fenroc asks.

-I think it's better if you see it yourselves, the soldier responds.

The three men walk toward the harbor so Eret decides to take the chance and return to the guarded tent. It's certainly here that the maps will be stored. He needs to know exactly where they are and this may be the best opportunity he will get. Arriving by the left at the tent, he sees that the two guards are still here. He continues is way and after passing two other tents, find one with no one so he enter it. It's a simple tent with a dozen of closed barrels. Eret walk to the end of the tent and look behind him to make sure no one see him and lift the fabric and pass underneath. He's now facing the forest and nobody is around. He rejoins the back of the big tent where there is no guard, takes again a glance at his surroundings and enter the tent the same way he leaved the other. The tent is empty except for two racks for weapons disposed on each side, filled with different kinds of axes, swords and spears. In front of him there is a desk and a his left a big chest closed with a lock which is quite rare. 'Interesting' Eret thinks and, while turning toward the chest, he notices a giant map attached to the fabric of the tent. He walks back to the desk to get a better point of view. The map is as big as the fabric she's on and all the barbaric archipelago is represented. The different insignias of the hunter's armies are show. Except the north, they are two crests, one in the large west and one in the south. They were also one in the east, but it has been removed. There is also points that are marked with a red circle, others are black. The black points are in the region of Bulsac and the western north. The red marks are in an archipelago toward the Easten border where the removed crest was.

-If I'm not mistaken, it's the place where Berk established his outpost, Eret whispers to himself.

The remaining red point are in the central archipelago and at its east, Berk. Eret know that the hunters of the North didn't even know about Berk dragons before the fight against Drago and now, the island are one of their targets. But when do they plan to act, and how? Eret go through the documents in the desk. An inventory of the army, some letters, documents about dragons. The hunter army don't have positions outside Bulsac yet but there have been reconnaissance missions.

-They won't dare attack as long as the riders are protecting Berk but plans are already being made.

Eret look again at the small maps on the desk.

-They wanted to take us by surprise, he realizes. Well not on my watch.

Eret try to memorize all their plans when he hears voices in front of the tent. He quickly puts back the papers on the desk and runs to the back wall he entered and pass again underneath it. Once outside, he's about to try to leave discreetly but, in less than one second, a guard come running toward him. Eret instinctively goes to take out his swords when something hit the back of his head. Everything goes blurry for some seconds, but it is enough for Eret to be dispossessed of his weapons and be tied up. When Eret vision comes back, he is dragged by the guards toward Rakkar and Fenroc who are standing in front of the big tent. He tries to free himself, without success.

-Well well, who do we have here, Rakkar says before removing the hood masking Eret face.

-Traitor, Fenroc exclaims.

-Glad to see you too, Eret shots back.

-Ah so you are Eret son of Eret, Rakkar says.

-And you are Rakkar, Eret responds. The new leader of the northern dragon's hunters.

-And you are a new dragon rider, Rakkar continues. I hope you appreciate your new life.

-How did you find me, Eret asks not wanting to play anymore.

-I'm afraid your beast betrayed you, Rakkar answers pointing to Eret's right.

Six hunters are pushing a prison wagon where a Rumblehorn carrying a saddle is immobilized by thick chains.

-Skullcrusher, Eret exclaims surprised as Fenroc signals the hunters to stop the wagon.

-So it have a name, Rakkar mocks walking toward the dragon. I must admit it fit this species. My hunters captured him on a little island a week ago and since they didn't find anyone on the island, I assumed the infiltrator was already among us, searching for vital information that isn't in twenty places.

Rakkar put his hand on Skullcrusher frontal horn and the dragon try to push him away and rejoin Eret but it's no use, he can barely open his mouth to roar so escaping. Instead, he breathes strongly and growl at the hunters.

-It's a strong one, Fenroc says, his horn will worth high on the market.

Eret want to punch Fenroc face until he dies but he knows reacting will only show his weaknesses. However, it doesn't mean he will let them kill his dragon.

-What do you want from me, Eret asks and Rakkar turn around to look at him. I suppose I'm still alive because you are waiting for something from me so, what is it?

-Several things actually. I want you to talk about what you discovered in my tent; Berk and its dragons; Drago, Rakkar answers coming back to stand face to face with Eret. But I don't think you're ready for a little conversation, yet.

Rakkar signals Fenroc with his hand and before Eret can respond, Fenroc punch him hard in the face with the pommel of his sword. The last thing Eret hears is his dragon growling and struggling before losing consciousness.

* * *

Things start to get dangerous here, don't you think?

Again, please leave a review and don't hesitate to follow my story.

Take care and until next time.


	14. The storm

Hi everyone, it's been quite some time since I last published but as you know, I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Here goes chapter 14.

* * *

Toothless's POV

We are flying for approximately an hour now. This archipelago is not large and the distances between the island are not long so we should find one soon. It's the twins who lost the human game so Barf and Belch were forced to take madman (I admit the name given by the twins is funny) until the next island. I look down at Drago. I'm still not reassured with his presence, even if he hangs at several meters from us, can't talk because of the tissue in his mouth and that he can't move. It amuses me so much to see Drago like this and how much he hates it. We suddenly enter in a hot air zone. Strange since we are in a frozen region. I then turn my head to the right to see dark clouds coming in our direction.

- **Where does those clouds come from** , Stormfly gasps.

Our reactions get the human attention and they notice the storm.

-Euh, do you guys see this, Snotlout asks.

-It would be hard to miss it, Hiccup responds. It looks like a storm is coming.

I then hear some birds below us fly away. I look behind me where others dark clouds are coming closer. In fact, they are almost all around us. The sky was clear a minute ago and storms don't just appear like that. We should have felt it coming unless…it is forming. The cloud surrounds us like a circle and seems to be turning. This isn't a simple storm and the horror of this realization strike me. We are inside the center of a hurricane. By the other dragon's reaction, I think they felt the same thing than me.

-Toothless? What's wrong, Hiccup asks me.

- **We need to get out of here.**

If we don't move and fast, we're doomed. The winds around the center of a hurricane are so strong and unstable that we won't be able to control our flight or even stay in the sky. I've heard stories about dragons whose wings were literally ripped off their body. My worries, of course, doesn't concern Drago.

- **There is an opening at our left** , Falla exclaims and we notice the hole in the clouds that she is talking about.

We don't lose time to quickly fly toward it.

-Hey, what are they doing, Snotlout screams surprised.

- **We are saving you so shut your tongue** , Hookfang responds.

-They must have felt something, Hiccup says.

Of course, if someone can understand us, it's him. Our riders soon understand the problem when the wind starts to rise and urges us to go faster. Like if needed to be told that. We are leaving the center of the hurricane when the real storm begins. The winds and the rain that were in the center start to concentrate around it, forming a natural wall impossible to pass. I can see it behind me, it looks like a tornado. The hurricane is now raging all around us. It's not the first time we fly into conditions like this but these kinds of storms are more dangerous because of their strength.

-WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, Hiccup yells.

I hear the twins yell something about loving this but I must concentrate on my flight. The furious winds force me to constantly move the position of my wings and tail fin so that they stay open and adjust to the airs flows. Hiccup tells others to adopt the diamond formation while he maneuvers my prosthesis to match my movements. We don't know the size of this hurricane so trying to leave it would be suicidal. Our best chance to escape it unharmed is to find somewhere where we could land. We continue flying in the hurricane but without the sun, clouds or stars, it's impossible to measure the time.

-LAN…W…KILL US AL...

Is that Drago I heard? Wasn't he gagged? A gust of wind almost makes me lose my balance so I don't think about him longer, keeping my concentration on my flight. Some time passes again before I hear someone yell again but this time, it seems to be Fishlegs and I think he is calling Hiccup. I see Meatlug flying closer to us.

-HICCUP, he screams, WE LOST ASTRID AND THE TWINS.

What? I quickly glance in the direction where Stormfly and Barf and Belch were flying. None of them are here. I look back in front of me so I don't risk losing my balance again but that doesn't stop my worries. What happened to Stormfly? Did Drago did something to Barf and Belch?

-SNOTLOUT IS ALSO MISSING, Owen adds.

Damn it. This is only getting worse. We have to find them without getting lost too. But how? A lightning then strikes in the sky not so far in front of us just before we hear the sound of the detonation. Great. First the Speed Stinger, then Drago and now a hurricane with lightning. This our worst trip ever. Soon, it's the whole sky that is light up at a regular interval. Some of the lightning are too close to me for my liking. I'm not afraid. It's just that I hate lightning. Meatlug fly close to me again.

- **We must lose altitude** , she says not screaming like the humans since we have greater earing. **We are too much exposed to the ligh…**

She doesn't have the time to finish that a lightning pass between us. I feel it burning on my scales at the end of my tail like if I was being targeted by the flames of five dragons at the same time. Suddenly, I start to lose control of my flight and before I can do anything, Hiccup and I fall. I see Meatlug and Falla plunges after us but they are unable to catch us because of the winds and soon disappears into the storm while Hiccup and I continue to fall to our death. And this is why I HATE LIGHTNING. I let out a long roar, calling the others to help them locate us.

Clinging to my saddle, Hiccup does his best to stay on my back while maneuvering the tail so I can regain control of my flight but it doesn't work. Positioning myself so I can look at my tail, I see that the tissues of the prosthesis were completely burned and some of the metals rods are twisted. It's ruined.

-Okay Toothless, Hiccup says trying not to panic, w…we need to angle yourself.

He propels his body to the left, helping me to turn me over so that I get back to a flying position, we can now see the ocean coming toward us at a dangerous speed. I open my wing and close my good tail fin, trying to glide on the air flows to slow down our fall. Hitting the water at this speed will certainly kill us. I can see the enormous waves continually destroying the flat surface of the oceans like if a big sea dragon was jumping out of the water each time. I do my best to adjust my wings to the unstable winds to continue gilding but in the end, it's useless. Without the ability to gain altitude, we'll fall in the water. Another lightning appears not far from us and his light illuminate something at our right. It's enormous and…rocky? A third lightning illuminates it again.

-An island, Hiccup screams.

He's right. Two hundred paws at our right, there is an island. I can't see is size or shape but I don't care. This is our chance. I lean my wings to the left, trying to glide on a downward airflow. When we are one hundred paws above the water, I abruptly turn to the right. Flapping my wings will only break my balance without my prosthetic so I keep them open, despite the pain the wind provokes, and my good tail fin closed. Without an air flow to keep us in the air, we quickly lose altitude. The island is getting closer, and closer and I have no way to control my landing.

- **Hold on** , I tell Hiccup just before we hit the ground.

I use my paws to try to jump on the ground but my movement isn't correctly coordinated with our speed and the second time we touch the ground end up with a crash. I feel Hiccup body leave my back before I roll on a rocky soil. Once I came to a stop, I groan before carefully standing up. My body aches a little but nothing seems broken or bleeding. Hiccup rejoins me, asking if I'm alright. He doesn't seem hurt either. A chance he jumped off my back otherwise my body could have crushed him. It's the advantage of having a certain prize list of crashes: you learnt how to do it correctly. I reassure him about my condition by purring and he calms down.

I wonder if the other found this island too. There is no way for us to find them now. A lightning breaks the sky again and almost make me squeak.

-We should find a shelter.

- **Yeah, good idea**.

Fighting against the wind and the rain, we start walk toward some kind of rock formation away from the ocean. An enormous wave then hit the rocky beach we crashed on. It takes some time, again it's impossible to say how much, but we arrive to our destination. After some research, we see a light piercing through the darkness. Intrigued, we follow it and discover a cave. Once inside, I shake myself to get ride of the water on my scale.

-Oh Toothless, Hiccup complains after receiving the water I ejected.

-HICCUP, TOOTHLESS.

We look at the end of the cave to see Fishlegs running toward us.

-Oh thanks Thor, we were so worried, he adds.

While Hiccup talk with them, Meatlug rejoins me and jump around each other before I rub my head with her's. None of them seems to be hurt which relieve me.

- **Glad to see you two are okay,** she says. **You nearly made us choke our tongue.**

- **I would have preferred to avoid it, believe me** , I respond. **And you? Where are the others?**

 **-We are fine. After you fell, we tried to find you and Hiccup in the water. This is how we found this island and the cave. Owen and Falla returned into the storm while Fishlegs and I lighted a fire in case it could help others find us. We were about to try searching on the island.**

As we all walk toward the fire at the end of the cave, I see that it is big enough for ten dragons of medium size to move inside. Hiccup kneels in front of the fire in order to dry himself.

- **None of you were hurt** , Meatlug asks.

- **Just a rough landing, nothing to worry about.**

I'm about to ask if she has news from Falla since she left when I hear something land in front of the cave. We all turn to see Falla and Owen enter the cave all wet. Sadly, no one else is with them but I'm happy to see them alright.

- **You're safe** , Falla exclaims before rejoining us.

We happily rub our head together while Owen also greets us with eagerness.

-Did you find any traces of the others, Hiccup asks him.

-No sorry. The storm is now too strong, going out would be too dangerous.

- **We couldn't even go far from the island without risking getting lost** , Falla adds to me and Meatlug.

I sigh. At least they tried, all we can do now is hope that our friends found somewhere to shelter. We all gather at the end of the cave where the humans remove our bags from our saddles and empty them, disposing everything around so their material and objects that need it can dry. Hiccup takes the opportunity to replace my destroyed prosthesis by our replacement.

- **Yuck, it doesn't smell good** , Falla says after sniffing the remaining of my destroyed prosthesis before Hiccup put it with the rest.

Our riders them remove their wet clothes before sitting against us around the fire. Falla and I cover our riders completely with our wings since they don't have anything on their body protecting them from the cold. Fishlegs, however, have to use some blankets since Meatlug wings are too small to cover him. They quickly start fall asleep while we look at the entry of the cave where the hurricane is still raging. A lightning hit the ground next to the entry of the cave, startling us.

- **We should try to sleep** , I propose. **We'll need our strength to search the others tomorrow.**

- **You know I can't sleep when I'm worried** , Meatlug says, **or happy** **or sad or angry. Fishlegs is sleeping and I don't want to wake him just so he can sing one of his lullabies.**

I look at Falla and she seems a little annoyed just like me.

- **You know** , she then says to Meatlug, **I know how to keep your mind occupied. An enigma. Do you want to try it?**

 **-An enigma?**

- **Yes, listen. My muscles relax and my eyes are heavy. My breath is slow and low. If you want to find me, you must repeat me. Who am I?**

My muscles relax and my eyes are heavy? My breath is slow and low? If you want to find me, you must repeat me? I look at Falla questionably but she rolls up her lips, a way of saying no. I hear Meatlug repeat the riddles continuously. Times passes while I lick my front paws to get rid of the dirt on it. The fire decreased a little when Meatlug yawns, which make me also yawns, and she finally falls asleep. Falla yawns too before putting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

- **Wait** , I call and she opens one eye. **The enigma, what is the answer?**

 **-No idea. I just made it up to trick Meatlug.**

- **You invented it to make her fall asleep** , I ask to which she responds with a purr.

- **This is mischievous** , I add smiling.

She smiles too before closing her eyes again. I do the same, letting the sleep come to me.

Hiccup's POV

When I open my eyes, the only thing I can see is a black membrane. I move a little and the membrane gently rise up, revealing the head of Toothless who greet me with a gentle grunt.

-Morning bud, I say standing up and stretching my muscles before the cold air makes me shudder.

Toothless does the same behind me before shaking himself.

-Okay everyone, I call, it's time to get up. Fishlegs, Owen, we need to go find the others.

They and their dragons slowly wake up while I walk toward Toothless saddles at my right. Arranged all around are the different things I brought. I start by taking my clothes that are now dry and put them on before storing the rest inside the bags of Toothless saddle. At least the rain cleaned us a little but I must remember to take a bath when I'll have the occasion. I put the saddle back on Toothless, attaches the straps on his belly and push on it to make sure it is correctly attached. Owen is finishing preparing himself so I leave the cave with Toothless to see on what kind of island we are. The sky is masked by an thick layer of grey clouds. In front of the cave, a large open space that gives on the ocean where Toothless and I crashed last night. The beach is made of rock and far away on the right, there is the beginning of a forest.

Meatlug is eating some rocks in front of us while Fishlegs put her saddle on her back. It makes me realize that we didn't eat mush last night. If we could all eat rocks like her…euh, with some reflections, I don't think I'll like it. Right now, we need to make sure the others are not hurt or worse. I instantly stop images of Astrid or my friends drowning in the ocean that tries to invade my mind and chose to focus on what happened to us since we left Berk. This trip has become more dangerous and unpredictable than I expected. And why didn't we find this Night Island or whatever place where the Night Fury live yet? It's like something doesn't want us to learn the truth about them. I turn around to look at the cave and notice an enormous mountain above us, about the same size than the one on Berk. Behind it, there are four other mountains also of the same size.

-Hum. This island is bigger than most island we found in this region, Fishlegs comments. How big do you guys think it really is?

-I think the bigger the better, Owen intervenes leaving the cave with Falla. It would mean that the chances the others landed here are greater.

-Maybe, I say clinging to hope. It's worth the try. Let's go.

We climb on our dragons and fly above the forest but not high or fast so we are able to see the ground clearly. From where we are, I can see that the island has the form of a quarter of a moon. We were on the southern extremity who has a triangular shape. The other extremity is rounded and covered by a forest that ends up separating on the left side, where we are flying, giving way to the four mountains that extend on all the remaining length. It's impossible to see the other side of the island from where we are but I think it is approximately four times longer than Berk.

-Maybe each of us should go on his way, Owen proposes while we're passing the second mountain. Like this, we could find the others quicker.

-Guys look, Fishlegs screams before I can respond to Owen..

Following his finger, I see a small beach made of sand where several dragons and humans are moving. It's them, it's our friends. We found them, and they weren't this far from where we camped. What chance we have. Our dragons quickly dive toward them, roaring. Our friends on the ground look at us, their dragons roar in return. As soon as Toothless lands, I get off his back and runs toward Astrid.

-Thanks Thor, you're alright, I say before she hugs me.

-Yes and you, she asks.

-We're all okay, I answer hugging her back.

We then turn my attention to the others. The dragons are running and jumping all around, greeting and reassuring each other in their own ways. The twins and Snotlout are also alright. After talking a little with them, I notice the presence of Drago sitting in the sand with a disgusted expression on the face.

-Did he caused you guys any trouble during the storm, I ask.

The dragons look in my direction and the disappointment expression on Toothless and Meatlug it's clear as the sun. Falla is calmer than the others about Drago even if she seems distrustful of him.

-Not really once Hookfang convince him to shut up after he lost his gag, Snotlout answers.

Drago, like always, ignore our discussion about him but he doesn't seem to be comfortable.

-Good, I say. Does someone have any idea where we are?

I could have asked this question to Drago, since he told us he is from this region but he isn't really cooperative and I don't trust him.

-Maybe we could ask to the peoples that lives here, Tuffnut proposes.

I turn to see him standing on a rock facing the forest that separates us from the mountains.

-I don't think this island is habited Tuff, I tell him.

-Then who build this?

He points to the third mountain who is situated at our left. On the facade facing the ocean, there is something and it doesn't seem natural. Fishlegs takes his spyglasses from Meatlug saddle to get a better look at the thing.

-What the…, he says shocked. You need to see this Hiccup.

He gives me his spyglasses and I use it to look at the thing on the mountain. I gasp when I see what it is. Carved in the rock of the mountain, there is a statue. A statue representing a Night Fury.

* * *

Oh oh. Are you guys intrigued? Happy?

Don't hesitate to write reviews.

Until next time.


	15. A mysterious place

Hi everyone. After some thinking and reworking, there is the chapter 15 with his new ending.

Again, I want to apologize and I promise to not make the mistake of publishing too soon again. I really don't like to destroy a part of my work, even if I don't like it.

So read and enjoy.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

-Hiccup, what do you see, Astrid asks me.

Still shocked by this, I give her Fishleg's spyglasses. Once she looked in it, Snotlout take it, followed by Owen. The twins fight about who is next and it's Tuffnut the winner.

-Do you think what I think this could mean, Owen asks after Ruffnut punched Tuffnut to take the spyglasses. If this statue is here, the dragons may be not far.

He's right, this is the trace we were searching. I feel the excitation rise in me.

-We have to go and see it more closely, I say running toward Toothless.

I climb on his back and directly fly toward the statue. The others are just behind me with Drago in the paws of Stormfly. As we're getting closer of the statue, she appears bigger than what I thought, being three times bigger than a normal Night Fury. Directly carved inside the top of the mountain, the Night Fury is sitting on the snow under his paws, his wings half opened and the head up and proud with the tail descending on the mountain. The statue looks old and suffered the force of the elements but she's still standing.

-You see this bud, it's incredible, I say to Toothless who grunt in response.

-Yeah, the people that made this did a really good job, Fishlegs comments excitedly.

-I told you that someone live here, Tuffnut adds.

I'm so excited that I have difficulty to not move on the saddle. I feel like I'm 15 again and it's so wonderful. The only problem is that we didn't saw any dragons on this island since we arrived. We're approaching the fourth and last mountain from where a thin and long waterfall comes out from a hole that directly face the left side of the statue. The waterfall rejoins the base of the mountain, creating a lake from which a river flows to the ocean. On the shore of the lake and crossed by the river, facing the ocean, there is a large village.

-And you were right, I say turning toward my friends who saw the village like me. Come on.

The dragons make the turn of the mountain, using the wind that surround it to slowly lose altitude. I see numerous cave situated at different high on each side and the facade is quite steep. Unlike the three others mountain, this one doesn't have snow at his top. The right side of the island is just like the left side, except it is a little longer because of his quarter moon shape. I then realize that except for the mountains and some places there and there, much of the island isn't covered by snow. And the forests aren't as dense as I originally thought with most of the trees being firs. I didn't even notice all this in my precipitation to find my friends and examining the statue. We pass the waterfall and the village appear in clear view…or what is left of it. It is destroyed, ruined, completely devoid of life. I signal Toothless and the other to slow down our pace to the maximum.

The village extends on several hundreds of meters with the quart of it is directly constructed on the base of the mountain where stand a large semi-circular building with an interior courtyard behind. It's the biggest building and he is riddled with holes. The rest of the village is composed of houses and others larger building with different functions like on Berk and others Viking island. However, most of the constructions are half destroyed, some place has been completely wiped out, replaced by pile of rocks. A long road leads to the ocean and the remaining of what must have been a small harbor.

-Whoa, this is creepy, Ruffnut says.

Frowning, I direct Toothless toward the central place of the village where we all land. Getting off Toothless back, I look all around me. The dust on the ground indicate no one lived here for a long time.

-Well, this place is completely abandoned, Snotlout comments. Anyone else feel like we made all this way for nothing?

-No, I simply cut him. We're not leaving without explanations.

I turn toward Drago. Astrid made him sit under the surveillance of Stormfly but the man is clearly not comfortable, looking in every direction with a troubled expression on his face.

-What happened here, I ask him sure that he know something we don't.

-Of all the island, why did you have to land on this one? Why did you have to brought me back here, he screams standing up.

Stormfly immediately send him back on the ground with a tail stroke, growling and making the other dragons turn around and snarls, but Drago only sit, not making any other moves to get up. Seeing this, they go back to what they we're doing. I never saw him acting like this, even when we fighted. It's clear that he won't say more but it's enough for me right now.

-Let's explore this place, I decide. Astrid and the twins, you stay here to build the camp, prepare the breakfast for everyone and watch Drago. Snotlout and I will explore the north part of the village while Fishlegs will take the south side. Owen, can you go with him? It's better if none of us is alone.

Owen accepts and we all go our way. I walk between the houses with Snotlout, Toothless and Hookfang walking around us sniffing everything.

-It's useless, Snotlout complains after ten minutes. What are your expecting to find in this mess anyway?

-I don't know. Traces maybe, so open your eyes.

We continue advancing and I see Toothless climbing on a T shaped rock, clearly made by a human, between what must have been two forges. The rock isn't higher than the buildings around. Toothless sits on the right side of the horizontal bar who is just large enough for him to move comfortably. He surely has a great sight of the village from there. Hookfang land on the left side but since he is bigger, he accidentally pushes Toothless to the extremity of the horizontal bar. Toothless growls and push Hookfang back. The part of the rock where Hookfang sits then break and the Monstrous Nightmare fall on ground, creating a cloud of dust. Once the dust dissipated, we all laugh at Hookfang who angrily snort.

-Come on Hooky, you can't say it wasn't funny, Snotlout says.

-This could had make a great roost for small and medium sized dragons, I comment examining the construction.

Toothless grunt approvingly from his spot above me, clearly liking it. I then notice a house that didn't seem to suffer too much damage contrary to the others around. She just has a hole at the intersection of two wall at the left of the door who is missing.

-Come on Snotlout, I order. Let's see this house.

-Yeah, let's go before Hookfang sit on it and destroy it, he responds laughing which earn him a small fire jet from his dragon. HOOKFANG.

The dragon just laughs at his rider anger. We enter the house to see…nothing special. The house's furniture are simple; tables, a bed and what seem like a place where wood was burned. In the center of the piece, however, there is a pile of shining objects. Snotlout happily digs in it but I'm more interested by the other opening behind it who is half closed by a door. I walk toward it and push on the door. It slowly open and I exit the house. I arrive to a road similar to the one on the other side of the house. I'm about to turn around when I walk on something. Removing my foot, I see a little piece of metal and next to it, footprints that goes to the right. And they're not my footprints. Intrigued, I decide to follow them. I pass three other houses before the footprints turn left and lead me behind another building that it too much ruined to tell what it was. The footprints become harder to see so I kneel to remove the dust with my hand. I the hear someone walk behind me so I turn my head just in time to see the blade of a sword coming toward me. Without thinking, I roll to my right to dodge it before standing up with my fire sword, Inferno, in my right hand and activated. 'Looks like Astrid's hard training sessions just save my life, I'll have to thanks her' I think looking at the aggressor, a man, in front of me who quickly go back to a defensive position. He seems to be quite aged and wear a simple brown toga with a belt. However, the black sleeves that come out of it indicate that he wears a tunic and probably pants under it. He doesn't have a lot of hairs and the few that cover his skull are white just like his beard descending to his chest. It's maybe because of his age but he isn't well built and his movements aren't as fluid as they could have been, but the position of his posture and his triangular medium sized sword show he knowns how to fight. He's temporally surprised by Inferno but soon get ready to attack again.

-Stop, I yell and he stops his movement. I don't know who you are but I'm not here to fight you.

-What should I believe you, he responds.

-Well, for starter, I just arrived here.

If I can gain enough time by talking, the chances that Toothless or Hookfang hear me are greater. The old man seems to be alone so with the dragons help, I should be able to convince him to drop his weapon and talk peacefully. I didn't expect to find someone in this village, he could probably answer all our questions if we convince him we are not a threat.

-Yeah, sure, the man says, but it's not to a fish that you teach how to swim.

And he runs towards me. I don't want to hurt him so I simply parry his attack on my left side. The man turns on himself and goes to hit my shoulder with the pommel of his sword. I stop his attack by catching both his hand and, with a flexion of my wrist, disarm him before using the movement to turn on my right leg and hit him in the stomach with my left elbow. The old man slowly stands back, couching. I win. I calmly turn to face him but he quickly kicks me on the chin AND IT HURT LIKE HELL. I drop to my knees with my hand covering the bottom of my face, in pain and surprised. I didn't think he would strike here this fast. The old man is about to strike again so I get ready to react despite the pain when a fire ball hit the ground just in front of him, sending the man crashing on the ground at ten meters. I then hear a roar and Toothless jump in front of me, snarling at my attacker.

-You've taken your time, I say standing up and takes up my sword laying on the ground.

Toothless growls at me, still keeping an eye on the old man, as I walk at his side while Hookfang and Snotlout, his axe in his hands, rejoins us. I examine my hands to see if I'm bleeding. No. Good. I look back at our opponent who stands up, groaning, grabs his sword before facing us again. The less we can see is that he's determined.

-Euh, who is this joke, Snotlout asks not impressed while the dragons growls.

-Don't know, I answer, but we must not hurt him.

The old man looks at us but he stops completely when his eyes land on Toothless. As soon as he sees him, his mouth open wide and he drops his sword who fall on the ground.

-Mé…Méé sé, he says in a language that seems close to our but different enough so I don't understand what he said.

-Guys, I hear before Falla and Meatlug land at our left with Owen and Fishlegs on their back.

-We heard some roars so we came in case you have problems, Fishlegs says.

The old man looks at the newcomers and he stop dead in his track when he sees Falla. He look back at Toothless, then Falla and Toothless again as he begins to tremble.

-Hey, you found someone, Owen realizes noticing the old man presence before speaking to him. Greeting sir.

The old man, however, doesn't hear Owen or if he did, he doesn't answer. He just takes a step toward us. Me and Snotlout take a battle position, I activate Inferno again while our dragons snarls. This make the old man stop his advance, but he's still trembling.

Toothless's POV

I'm looking suspiciously at the old human that attacked Hiccup, not reassured by his reaction when he saw me and, after, Falla. It clear that he is shocked but isn't like the normal shock I already seen in some humans eyes the first time they saw me.

- **What happened here** , Falla asks watching the old human.

- **I found Hiccup being attacked by this human** , I respond, **but we don't know more about him.**

He's lucky that Hiccup isn't hurt, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped myself at one fireball on the ground.

Suddenly, without any warning, the old human start crying. He puts his hand on his mouth as tears falls from his eyes. This totally surprise us. Still keeping an eye on the old human, Hiccup and I look at each other before I turn toward the others dragons. We're all completely lost.

-Maëge, c maëge, the old human sobs.

Again those unknown words. Does he even know how to talk like our humans? Hiccup signals us to relax and retract his weapon before approaching the strange human.

-Sorry but we don't understand your language, my rider says.

-They are alive, the old human responds looking at me and Falla again.

- **Obviously genius** , I growls.

So he does know our rider language. And why did he said it like tat? He doesn't even know us. The old human then turns toward Hiccup.

-Did you brought them back here?

-Here? But where are we, Fishlegs intervenes.

-You don't know, the old human asks surprised.

- **Duh, if we ask you** , Hookfang answers annoyed.

The old human wipes out the tears on his face before talking again.

-You are on the Night Island.

* * *

For those who already had read it, you may think the changement isn't important but believe me, it is.

For the others, hope you liked it. I thought I should put a little mystery, for fun.

Was thinks predictable? You want to find out the truth? Don't hesitate to review.

Until next time.


	16. The Night story

Hi everybody. Sorry. I don't really have a lot of time to write and next weeks will be busy but I wanted to give you this chapter before.

I hope you'll like it.

Also, I made majors updates on my profil, if it interest you, and I changed the title of chapter 12.

That's all. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Toothless's POV

 **-Did he just said Night Island** , I say out loud.

I look all around me. There is the origin of my species?

-Did you just said the Night Island, Hiccup asks the old man who nod.

I can see it in his eyes the excitement, I'm sure his heart skipped a beat. The old man keeps looking at Falla and me which disturb me a little. He doesn't seem threatening anymore, so I decide to relax a little like the other dragons. Hiccup then decides to introduce himself, probably to break the ice.

-My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless.

I let out a small growl at the old human.

-He's just protective, don't be afraid, Hiccup assures him. There is my cousin Snotlout and Hookfang with Fishlegs and Meatlug

Snotlout and Fishlegs both salute the old man.

-I'm Owen and this is Falla, Owen adds.

The old man looks at all of us for a few seconds.

-I'm Tarell, he then says. Where did you find those two Night Furies?

We then hear a gurgling that cut the conversation. It came from Fishlegs stomach.

-Sorry, he says. I always happen when I skip my two dinners and three breakfasts.

-Like all of us, Hiccup tells him before turning toward Tarell. You seem to have questions just like us so here what I propose. The other part of our group established our camp around the central place. Why don't you accompany us so we'll be able to talk around a good meal? Unless, they are other peoples with you?

-There's no one except me here, but…I want to hear what you have to say.

- **You're sure it's a good idea** , Falla intervenes. **He attacked Hiccup and would certainly have done the same with all of us.**

- **He defended his territory. We can understand that** , Meatlug says.

Not long after, we arrive at our camp. Tarell introduces himself to the others after Hiccup explained how they discovered him. The old human isn't focused on Falla and I anymore but I can see him stealing glances toward us sometimes. Honestly, I'm not sure what to think. We didn't saw any traces of dragons on this island. Also, why is the village destroyed? Does it have to do with my species? If it was the case, Tarell wouldn't act like he does. There is something we're missing and this human knows what it is.

- **So this old human beat Hiccup? If I were you, I'll be embarrassed** , Stormfly mocks.

- **Yeah, I'll make sure to bring Astrid attention to that** , I tell her not amused.

Tarell then notice Drago sitting tied up to a building and his eyes darken.

-It's been a long time Tarell, the madman says.

-I would have preferred it to stay like that, Tarell spats.

- **What** , Belch exclaims.

- **He knows madman** , Barf continues.

I look suspiciously at Tarell, baring my teeth. For me, anyone who knows Drago should be considered dangerous until proven otherwise, and even then.

-Wait, you know him, Hiccup asks shocked.

-Yes, Tarell answers and I instantly stand on my four paws. He's a member of our tribe, or at least he was before he betrayed us.

-Betrayed? Drago almost scream at Tarell. I avenged us.

-You only caused the destruction of our tribe.

-Not my fault if you didn't listen.

-You monster…Is he with you?

-He's an enemy of our village and our prisoner, Ruffnut answers.

-Yeah so don't try anything, Tuffnut adds.

I gently push Hiccup's arm to catch his attention before letting a small growl looking at the twins so he understands what I mean.

- **Don't tell him too much.**

Hiccup's POV

Drago didn't say anything since the argument, since we arrived here in fact. It's almost as being here put him in a state of shock. Stormfly and Barf and Belch hunted while we were exploring and Astrid had got water at the lake so everything is ready for a nice breakfast in group.

-Now Tarell, I say while taking a piece of fresh boar, after we eaten I would like to meet the Night Fury pack. Could you show us the way?

I've been patient until now but I can't wait anymore after five years of research. If we weren't so hungry, I'll already be there. However, the somber expression that appears on his face worry me.

-I'm afraid it isn't possible. It has been decades since a dragon came to this island.

-Wh…What? Why?

This can't be. Not after all our efforts. Tarell sighs.

-The best is to start with our village. Our name was Yeall Nef which in our language means sons of the moon or night depending on the translation. Centuries ago, our ancestors sailed in this archipelago and met the Night Furies. We lived in harmony with them, having few contacts with one or two tribes not far from this archipelago with whom we were trading. I was a healer at that time. Life was great…until that faithful day. There was one Night Fury, he…

-He killed us, Drago interrupts.

What? I turn toward Drago to see him looking in the ocean direction. I look back at Tarell, expecting more explanation.

-Sadly, it's true. We never knew what happened. He was known for being very aggressive but we never could have imagined. We were completely taken by surprise and a dozen humans died including Drago parents.

He said the last words looking directly at Drago. So his parents were killed by a Night Fury. A small part of me almost feel sorry for him. Drago simply looks away, not responding.

-The attacker escaped but the damage was done. The following days were the worst, everything was a mess and relations were tense between us and the Night Furies. Finally, the lead Night Fury found the traitor and killed him but it wasn't enough for everyone. Son after, Drago left the island. Eventually, things got back to normal. Fifteen years later, not long after the dragon's nesting season, an army of pirates suddenly appeared, surrounding our island. At their head was Drago, he sent us a messenger, telling us to stand back. We refused and defended our island with the Night Furies. We fought with everything we had but the pirates were more than prepared against us. It was a real slaughter, we…

Tarell mark a small pause. No one is making the single sounds, our eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to continue.

-We lost, after hours of fighting, the village was completely destroyed. I escaped only thanks to the intervention of a Night Fury. I knew her very well for years and she saved me. With her, I managed to reach the other side of the island. We tried to escape with four other dragons but we soon saw that it wasn't possible. So we hid in a deep cave and waited. How long I don't know. When we thought the army was gone, we saw that we were the only survivors. Everyone has been killed, humans and dragons, children and adults. We were the last.

-We're sorry, Astrid says. It must be hard for you.

-It's okay. I had twenty years to cry.

I can't believe what I just heard. And to think that Berk would have ended like this if Drago had defeated us.

-What did you do, I then ask.

-I didn't have the strength to abandon the island in this state. There were dead bodies, blood and broken weapons and building everywhere. I spent years cleaning the island and honoring our loss, whatever they were human or dragon. Once it was done, I prayed, continuously. I asked the gods to welcome their souls and curse those who were responsible.

He looks at Drago with pure hate in his eyes and I can't find the courage to say anything to calm the somber ambiance that fallen on us.

-I also wrote a saga relating the story of my tribe and the dragons with whom we shared the island, so that if someday, peoples came here, they could learn what we knew and what happened. It's the only thing that kept me alive.

He then starts to cough uncontrollably, after the fifth cough, I start to worry.

-Are you alright, I ask patting his back to help me while Fishlegs give him a bottle of water.

-Yeah, just a reminding of my age.

He drinks a little which help him calm his cough.

-Thank you, he says. Like I was saying, I tried to do anything I could to honour and preserve the memory of my tribe, all alone.

-Alone? What about the remaining Night Furies, Owen asks.

-After we realized they were the last, that their whole species has been whipped out, they left. Certainly to find somewhere safer where the females could lay their eggs, away from humans. Nasha, this is how I named my close friend, tried to convince me to leave with them but I refused.

-You don't know where they are, I ask. Maybe more survived.

-No, believe me, I counted when I...The simple fact that there are descendants is a miracle, he responds looking at Toothless and Falla again.

So they are really the last of their kind, or almost but there aren't any indication of other survivors. I want to say that we're not back to square one but, there's no hope left.

Drago is still silent and it's better like this. After what he did to his own village and to an entire species. Tarell then stand up.

-My home isn't far and there is some things I want to show you. It would be better to discuss.

Falla's POV

If I wasn't sure what to think before, now, I'm completely taken back. Tarell is leading Hiccup, Owen and Fishlegs to his home while explain some things about his village. I follow them with Toothless. So there no doubts left, we are really the last of our kind. Even if I already heard that before, seeing the proof is something else. I always hoped to discover my origins one day but I never thought it would be so sad.

- **Do you believe it** , I ask Toothless, **all what he said.**

 **-Well, he does seems to have a real appreciation for our species and this Nasha.**

 **-I agree. Plus there is Drago reactions.**

 **-For once he's useful in his life** , he adds with a dark tone.

-And there, Tarell says pointing to one of the destroyed buildings, is where I worked as a healer for my tribe.

-Did you heal dragons too, Fishlegs asks.

-Yes. This is how I met Nasha. It was so long ago.

He then turns towards Toothless and I.

-Do you mind if I, he asks directly to us and we both understand what the human wants.

Toothless doesn't seems against it since he sits and purr.

A big smile appears on Tarelll face as he rejoins Toothless and caresses him on the head before walking around him. He then stops on his tail-fins.

-Oh. How did it happen?

-Euh, it was an accident, Hiccup answers.

 **-Good way to turn it** , Toothless comment sarcastically.

-I see, Tarell responds before kneeling to touch his prosthetic, and it's you who built this?

-Yes.

-It's impressive and well-made, he adds before standing up. Except for this, it seems to be a healthy male in the twenties.

Tarell then advances toward me. Oh no you don't. He doesn't take three steps that I stop him with a sharp growl.

- **Don't try to touch me**.

-It's okay, Tarell says gently.

He take another step so I stand back.

-I just want to take a look, he adds continuing his advance.

That's enough. I bare my teeth while clapping my tail. A signal that there won't be other advertisements. And it work since he stops and Owen walks toward me.

-Come on easy, he says before turning toward Tarell. Sorry but she doesn't like strangers.

- **Don't you think you exaggerate a little** , Toothless tell me while the humans continue their way.

- **I didn't say anything when you let him touch you so the same goes for you. Plus, I warned him so no, absolutely not.**

- **Of course, why did I asked**.

We arrive at the bottom of the village part built on the base of the mountains. Tarell said his home was not far at the left.

-I don't think I saw stables in your village. Didn't the Night Furies lived with you, Hiccup asks.

-No. Their nest was inside the mountain above the village, Tarell responds.

I look at the mountain in question. The nest? That explain all the holes we saw earlier that lead inside.

- **I'm going to see the nest** , I decide before turning to Toothless. **Are you coming?**

Toothless looks at the mountain before responding.

 **-Why not. A little exploring is always nice with good company.**

I grin before barking to get the humans attention and show them where we're going by walking toward the mountain so Owen doesn't worry and annoy me later.

-We'll continue with Tarell. See you later, Hiccup says.

- **Just don't get into trouble** , Toothless responds.

* * *

So, what do you think? A lot of revelations, no?

Please, leave a review to show you care about my story.

Take care and until next time.


	17. In the Nest

I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK. Hello everyone. It's been a long time since I last published but I've been really busy this last month. Plus, I workerd really hard and for a long time on this chapter, he was a little hard to write but I'm proud of the result and I hope you'll be too.

So, without any further ado, here is chapter 17.

* * *

Toothless's POV

We are at the base of the mountain, just at the left of the big semicircular human construction. I found a hole on the ground level, but he's clogged. Another one, however, is open but he's higher at least at a good five or six hundred paws. His weird form makes me think that he was created by the battle against Drago.

- **Looks like I have to take you up there** , Falla says.

- **Take me** , I respond a little vexed **.** **Watch and learn.**

I walk back a little to gain momentum before running and jump on one of the rocks on the ground to project me on the rocky façade. I then start climbing to rejoin the hole. The wall is rather cracked so my claws don't have too much problems finding support in the cracks at the beginning but the more I climb higher, the more it become harder and there's nothing on which I could jump again. I only made half the way to the hole when I see the shadow of Falla passing above me as she flies toward the hole. I can't embarrass myself in front of her so I redouble my efforts, concentrating all my strength in my paws to hang on the rock. After quite some time, I finally get inside the hole where Falla is waiting. No wonder we, dragons, always fly. It's so much easier.

- **Are you alright** , she asks.

- **Of course. It takes more to tire me** , I respond straightening my head with my wings slightly spread to appear toughest.

- **In that case, let's continue**.

Falla walks inside the tunnel while I stay here, ears and wings down, shocked. I just climbed the equivalent of an entire high cliff. I hoped it would have impressed her more than that.

- **Okay, not what I expected** , I murmur before walking inside the tunnel.

The space quickly becomes darker as I advance. Rejoining Falla at the end of the tunnel, I see an enormous cave the same larger of the Berk's village and illuminated by a soft light. A small river flows in the middle but for the rest, it's a normal nest, all in rocks and with various exits and entries. It is composed of two storeys, the center where the river is appearing like a small circle build into a bigger one, who are separated by a small slope. The ground isn't flat, some deformations even have the size of a human. As we enter the cavern, I see that the light is coming from the top of the mountain directly open to the sky and all the way to the top, there are rocky peaks where even dragons like Hookfang or Barf and Belch could lay down. Each of those peaks give on a cave but I can't tell their size from where I am.

- **And me who thought this place never really existed** , I confess sniffing the ground to see if some scents are still here.

I can smell rain and the small vegetation that grow in places like this but not trace of dragons or anything else alive.

- **After all our efforts, it's sad to discover it in this state** , Falla says.

- **You mean you searched before Owen made his map?**

 **-No but I always wanted to know my origins. When Owen found the old parchments talking about Night Furies, I saw it has a chance to finally learn more about myself and what I can do. You get what I mean?**

- **Not really. For me, it was never important.**

 **-It never was important? I doubt you didn't want to know as least if you were really the last of our kind.**

 **-That I was the last or not wouldn't have significantly changed my life.**

My answers seem to shock her because she takes a few seconds before responding.

 **-Sorry but I fail to see why you care so little about this.**

I notice a circular platform at two or three hundred paws, overlooking the cavern. A way in the stone starting at the ground leads to this platform.

- **What can I say, I had other priorities but it doesn't change anything to the present moment.** I turn toward her. **We're here, let's enjoy it.**

 **-That, at least, I can agree with.**

Third's POV

During this time, the other dragons were flying around the island, just passing the time while the riders that stayed at the camp filled their saddles with provisions. After some time, Barf and Belch plunges their head in a small river to drink but they notice something strange at the bottom of the water. Curious, Barf use his teeth to free the object who is immediately carried away by the current, but Belch is there to catch it in his mouth. Once they remove their heads from the water, they see the object is a half-broken spear with the tip in metal.

- **Where did you find this** , Stormfly asks.

- **In the water** , Barf responds while Belch test the solidity of the spear by gently chewing it.

The striated and curved form of the weapon is similar to those they saw with hunters and Hookfang notices it.

- **It must come from those who attacked this island**.

- **You're right** , Meatlug says. **It seems Tarell didn't found all the weapons like he thought.**

 **-In that case** , Belch smirk before throwing the half-spear in the air.

Barf then let out a small gas ball that Belch explodes with his sparks, destroying the already weakened weapon.

 **-I still can't believe Drago exterminated the Night Furies just because of the action of one of them** , Meatlugs adds.

- **What did you expect** , Hookfang counters, **he's crazy remember. And it's not the first time it happens, think of the Buffalord. But now we know the truth and resolved another dragon's mystery.**

Stormfly turns toward the mountain where they discovered the nest is, thinking about what Hookfang said.

Toothless's POV

I was right, we can very well see all the nest from the platform, including the rocky peaks and their caves higher.

 **-This is surely where the pack leader led the pack** , Falla says sitting next to me.

 **-Probably. I bet they would have been surprised to see us, if some were still alive. It would have been fun to compete with them.**

 **-You seem confident about your chances.**

I grin at her.

 **-Why not. I'm sure I could beat you too.**

 **-We'll see about that** , she responds walking toward the inside of the platform before adopting the basic offensive position. **Defend yourself** , she adds growling.

I smile before growling in return and adopting the same position. Falla immediately jump on my right to bite my flank. I move on the left to dodge it and, with a swing of my tail, I stop her from pursuing me before turning my body to face her again. She does the same, her pupils dilated just like mine.

- **Be aware I won't hold back** , I warn her swinging my tail.

- **Please don't insult me** , she responds grinning with her tail also slashing the air.

I don't lose time and charge. She shot a fire ball in front of her to stop my advance, but I just close my eyes to avoid the dusk and collide against her with my front paws. She tries to resist with her back paws while pushing me with her front ones. We end up standing on our back paws. Being slightly thicker, I have the advantage in this position and manage to push her. She uses her tail to hit me before quickly putting her head on my right shoulder and, flapping her wings, make me lose my balance. We both roll on the ground until we fall off the platform, sliding on the wall until we touch the ground. I stand up but Falla jump on me so I roll on my back and, using my back paws, throw her off me. I then roll back on my belly and the fight continue.

She's a strong female. I recognise in her way of fighting her fierce character which only exalt me more. We continue to wrestle here, each of us trying to pin the other on the ground. I don't know how long it lasted. Never, before, I have fought like that. The way our bodies moved together, the closeness I felt with her (and I don't mean physically). It's one of those fights that aren't fight but much more, just like the humans dances.

She tries to pass above my back so I go to bite her right shoulder, forcing her to step back with her flank facing me. I seize this opportunity, jumping to put my front paws on her neck and use all my weight to push her on the ground. She hits my head several times with her back paws to free herself sufficiently to open her wings that she uses to propel herself and escape which project me backwards. I turn around while she lands a little away before running back to attack. I send a fire blast at her but she dodges it. Quickly I jump, flapping my wings to go high, and she passes just under me. I aim a second plasma blast at her back but she sees it coming. She jumps to the right and planes just above the ground. I land and quickly aim another other plasma blast while she isn't too far from me. It hit her left wing, making her crash.

- **Yes** , I roar in satisfaction waiting for her to get up.

However, she doesn't. She doesn't respond nor even move.

- **Falla** , I call but she stays motionless on the ground with her back facing me.

Worried, I run toward her.

- **Falla, are you alright?**

I'm about to nuzzle her neck to try to wake her when I perceive a movement and before I realize, I'm on the ground with Falla above me.

- **Winning** , she says with a singing tone.

- **Hey, it's not fair.**

 **-Being unfair is sometime necessary to succeed.**

She gets off me and I move in a sitting position. Even if it wasn't a complete real fight, I do feel some contusion and it tired both of us.

 **-Why this accusing look? Did I scare you** , she asks.

 **-Well yeah** , I respond. **I really thought you were hurt.**

She smiles and advances to my left side. Her tail passes just in front of my nose (deliberately I'm sure) and I can't help but to catch her scent. The odor of someone, whatever is a dragon or a human, can teach us a lot about him/her. In her case, she doesn't have any other being scent present in a significative way on her, except Owen. I smell mostly scents from the wilderness and the fresh and cold air that we found only at the highest altitude. During this time, Falla walked all around me. I feel her wing brushing against my scales which provoke a funny sensation.

- **Thanks.** **It's very considerate of you** , she adds.

- **You didn't think I would have just left you here** , I ask rhetorically.

Her head arrive just at my right with her whole body is surrounding me. The temperature inside my belly start to rise really fast just like my heartbeat accelerate.

- **It was a fun fight** , I continue trying to keep my tail from moving and not heat up too much.

- **It sure was** , she responds as she passes under my head caressing my chin all the way.

I can't stop myself from following the movement with my head, my eyes closed, until her tail-fins lift my nose a little before moving away. I reopen my eyes to look at her.

- **Maybe we'll do something else. It's too sad to stay on a tie** , she adds clearly happy with the little act she just did.

Ah, I knew it was deliberated. She opens her wings and takes off. I watch her flying toward the hole in the crater, smirking until she leaves the mountain. I then let out a long dreamy purr, still looking at the sky. She really is something.

- **If this isn't cute** , a voice then says scaring me.

It makes me yelp and jump before I turn around to see Stormfly.

- **Stormfly? What the…Why did you sneak up on me?**

 **-Sorry but I didn't sneak up on you. I just wanted to visit the nest. It's not my fault if you were too distracted** , she says with a grin on the last word. **So tell me,** **is it serious?**

- **Serious what?**

 **-The sun singing. What do you think I'm talking about? I saw you with Falla.**

I stare blankly at her.

- **You love her don't you** , she adds with this time a big smile on her face. **And don't try to lie, I know you too well for that to work.**

My mouth falls all open, which seems to amuse her, before I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

 **-I…Well** , I hesitate for a few seconds. **I…I don't know how to describe it but…**

I look at the sky where she left.

 **-…yes.**

Stormfly let out a happy squeak while jumping several times.

- **Yeah,** **I was sure of it.**

* * *

So, what do you think? What do you think? Please leave a review for my poor little heart whose waiting for your opinion.

It is my first real romance scene I ever written so you understand now why I spent a lot of time on it. I really hope it's up to your expectation. I know some waited for the dragonic romance to finally appear. I couldn't make it before because of one, Falla personality, and two, I'm not a fan of quick love.

I'm more free now so I'll be able to write more and publish sooner.

Take care and until next time.


	18. Interrogatory

Hi. Hey, the first trailer of How to train your dragon 3 came out.

I hope you all saw it, if you didn't go right now. IT'S AWESOME. Personally, I wanted a female Night Fury so I was really shocked to discover the female Light Fury but I could love her, if she's great in the movie (personality and role). We'll see.

Now, back to fanfiction. Here's chapter 18.

* * *

Third's POV

-Oooow, Eret groans waking up. W…What the?

Looking around him, he finds himself inside an empty room made of wood. And by the sound of cracking girder and the pitch he feels, Eret guess he must be on a boat. He tries to stand up but can't because his hands are tied to a pole against the wall. In front of him, at ten meters, there is a door. The memories of what happened suddenly come back to him. The hunters, the meeting…Eret tries to free himself without success. He must have been unconscious for more than a day because he's starving. As he continues to struggle, voices start to be heard behind the door. A hunter opens it and enter the room, followed by Fenroc and Rakkar.

-Finally, you're awake. Now we can start to organise your trial, Fenroc says.

-Where are we exactly, Eret asks even if he doubts they will answer.

Fenroc immediately punch Eret in the face.

-You don't talk unless we tell you to, Fenroc warns. Traitor.

-Now, Rakkar says advancing, I'm here to ask you questions and I hope you're smart enough to answer them without too much trouble. Just so you know, your dragon did not keep quiet during your nap. The guy in place asked me if you could make him shut up permanently. I order him not to until you wake up but now. If you cooperate, I will be compassionate and even give you two food, otherwise.

Rakkar let a few seconds pass before continuing.

-My first question is about Drago. The hunters that followed him to Berk told me how he was defeated but they don't know what happened after the battle.

Eret doesn't respond immediately. He had expected this question. 'If I answer, he won't kill Skullcrusher and me and this question doesn't put Berk in danger. Rakkar know it so why does he start with this one?' Eret thinks. 'He's not an idiot and not a maniac like Drago even if I won't risk enraging him'. After a minute of deliberation, Eret decides to answer.

-We don't know. Drago was on the Bewilderbeast's head when the dragon plunged in the ocean. Our guess is that he drowned.

Rakkar look at Eret directly in the eyes for several seconds.

-See when you want, he finally says. We can tell a lot of things about Drago, especially because of his, shall I say, cruelty but it was the greatest dragon's hunter we'll ever see. Now, you probably guessed my next questions.

-Berk, Eret simply says.

-Exactly, Rakkar responds before kneeling in front of Eret. What kind of defences protect the island and how can I bypass them?

-You know I can't and won't answer that.

-But it's in their interest that you do.

Rakkar stand up and walk toward the wall at his left where we can hear the sound of the ocean and feel the waves crashing against the hull of the ship.

-You saw the map in my tent on the hunter's base. You must have noticed it.

'What is he doing? Is it a new tactic' Eret thinks suspicious.

-Notice what, your positions?

-Nah, I can always change that. It's not the most important.

Rakkar turn around.

-It's surprising that someone caring about dragons enough to betray us didn't saw it, he continues walking across the room. After all these years, we're almost there. The world is close to know peace.

-Peace of what, Eret asks. I have no idea what you're talking about.

Rakkar look at Eret.

-About dragons of course. You didn't saw their location on my map?

-I know the majority are in the center and east of the Barbaric archipelago.

Rakkar sight, clearly deceived.

-I thought that you were smarter than that. I'm even more shocked that Berk doesn't seem to know.

-Know what? Stop your game already and spill the beans.

Rakkar looks at the ceiling.

-The dragons started their downfall toward complete extinction.

During a minute, the room is completely silent, the sound present coming from the exterior. Seeing that Eret is doubtful, Rakkar decides to explain everything.

-When humans arrived in the Barbaric Archipelago between four and five hundred years ago, they discovered these lands where already occupied by something, dragons. These creatures only existed here and a few places in the far North on the continent. Tell me Eret, what happens when you put a wolf and a bear in the same cage?

-I don't know, Eret answers while remaining cautious. A fight?

-Exactly. The gods created the world has he is and gave this world rules, laws of nature. The sheep eat the grass, the wolf eat the sheep but who eat the wolf and the sheep? Both humans and dragons are at the top of the pyramid but there's only one place.

-Not necessarily, Eret counter. Berk has proven that peace is possible.

-Really? You're only a minority. Sure, one or two tribes followed your example and chosen peace but despite everything, Berk is the only tribe to ride or live with dragons. It's for this very reason that Drago, and I'm sure some others, attacked it.

Rakkar re-kneel in front of Eret.

-Today, dragons still exist only in our islands. Since the end of the Great War in the central archipelagos and the lost of Viggo's army, their population have risen. They started to encroach on lands taken by humans generations ago. There just isn't enough place for both of us, we destroy each other. It's them or us.

Rakkar stand up, looking at Eret face that is unreadable. Suddenly, Eret starts laughing. A good and loud laugh that completely surprise the hunters.

-Why are you laughing, stop it, Fenroc orders.

-This was a really good speech, Eret says. Not convincing enough to make me change my mind but still.

-I just told you the truth, Rakkar argues visibly irritated. The time of semi-measure is over. We will exterminate dragons to protect humanity and because it's our vows, starting with Berk. Once it done, nothing will prevent our trap from closing and slowly but surely, the dragons will meet their ultimate fate.

-You won't take Berk that easily.

-Why, because of your dragons, Fenroc mocks. We're the specialists of killing dragons.

-It's not sufficient otherwise you would already have attacked. You just don't have enough troops.

-We're still more numerous than Berk, with and without dragons, Rakkar says, and we have powerful war ships.

-And we have the Alpha, Eret cuts. You know what that mean. Plus, the riders aren't inexperienced. Hiccup is really tenacious and Astrid, Berk's general, personally upgraded the defences and training for these situations. You don't stand a chance so give up your plans.

Eret hold the stare of Rakkar, convinced that he won until a smile appears on the hunter chief face.

-Finally, he says.

-What, Eret asks completely taken aback.

Rakkar turn around, walk toward the door and knock three times. The door opens and two men enter. One is a tall warrior with a sword and a shield on his back, he doesn't wear sleeves and have simple brown and dark clothes with dark hair. The other is smaller but bigger. He wears green clothes and a simple spear in his hands with a metal claws gauntlet on his left arms. He have long blond hair.

-I don't know if you already met Agor and Huirr, the two chiefs of the southern and south-west hunter's armies, Rakkar presents.

-So this is the one that joined Berk, the tall one Agor deduces.

-Look at his face, it's priceless, the other Huirr mocks. I hope he told you enough for our attack to succeed.

-Yes he did, Rakkar tell them before turning to Eret. You see, I needed to know if dominants are present in Berk and what kind. And the chief, Hiccup, given the command of Berk army to a certain Astrid. Interesting.

Rakkar thinks for a few seconds.

-Yeah, I now know where to strike first. And with the combination of all the hunters armies, the problem of number is resolved. Things will end just like on the continent and in the South and North archipelagos.

Fenroc catch Eret hair hurting him a little.

-Thank you for your cooperation. Looks like I was right to call you a traitor, he says laughing before following Rakkar.

-Wait, Eret call understanding the mistake he made. Whatever plan you make, y…

Eret doesn't have the time to finish that all the hunters left the piece and close the door, letting their prisoner alone with his thoughts but only one thing passes his mind.

-What did I do?

* * *

Eret, no. How could you? Ha ha ha. Please don't kill me.

What do you think? Do you have idea of predictions?

Please leave a review so I know if you like it or not.

Until next time.


	19. The calm before the storm

Hi everyone. Hope you're having a nice summer. I thought I would write more during the vacation but I'm not. Plus, writing at this level of the story it's harder than I anticipated it and I don't want to make mistakes by going too fast. This is why publishing take me so long.

I also changed the title of the story a little, to make it more appealing.

This chapter is shorter and, well, calmer but I hope you'll still enjoy it.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Tarell's house is a simple rectangular building made of rock like the rest. It's one of the few constructions that haven't been destroyed and I don't think it's his original house. The interior is humble with only a bed and a table on the other side of the room, a small bonfire in the middle and two long boxes on each side. We're all sitting around the table, Tarell on a large chair and us on smaller one after he relighted the fire. Since we arrived, Fishlegs and I told Tarell about Berk while Owen talked about his village before the war. At Tarell demand, we also explained how we met Toothless and Falla. Fishlegs then asks questions about Tarell's Tribe.

-You're right but we chose rock for our constructions to avoid problems with the dragon's fire, Tarell says. If you want to learn more.

Tarell stand up and walk toward one of the boxes from where he takes out a book pretty well preserved, so big that he has difficulty carrying it.

-Is that the saga you wrote, Owen asks and Tarell nods.

-Yes. I spent years working on it. You can take a look if you want.

He puts the saga on the table and Fishlegs, a big smile on his face, gently open the first pages while Owen and I read above his shoulder.

-You will find here everything about my tribe, the Night Furies and the island since the beginning, Tarell explains. I also added some chapters of my personal knowledge. The reason I show it to you is that I want you to take it.

We all turn toward him, surprised by his demand.

-I never thought I would have visitors one day and I don't think there will be others, he adds. To be sure that our existence doesn't fade away, it's best that you take the saga to your island. I know it's not a small favor I ask but there is no one else I…

A terrible cough interrupts Tarell during at least ten seconds. Seeing three gourds hanging on the wall at the left. I take one and give it to him, hoping that it contains water. It must be the case because he instantly drinks it entirely.

-Thank you again, he says and I nod.

Are you sure you're not sick, Fishlegs asks.

-Yeah, don't worry for me. As I was saying, there is no one else I can ask this.

-Why didn't you ask the tribes that you said do not live far from the archipelago, Owen asks.

-I don't think there are people living close to this area, I comment.

From what I know, the west of the Barbaric archipelagos is very sparsely populated. The only tribe I know in the West is Knaff and the island is way closer than the Night Island. I think the same thing goes for the dragons too.

-He's right, Tarell says. The only merchants we knew came only twice by years and our sailors had to travel too because of the long distance. Meeting peoples that see dragons like we did, it's a chance for me.

-That explain why you used another language when we met, I say.

-It was the native language of our ancestors and the one we used daily with the dragons. Few of us knew the actual Vikings language since we didn't need it. It is explained in the saga with an alphabet among everything else. This is why this book is so important.

-Don't worry, Fishlegs reassures him, I'll personally take care of it. Your memories are in good hands.

Toothless's POV

Stormfly and I are walking inside the tunnel by which we came to leave the mountain. I'm thinking about what happened when Stormfly interrupts my thoughts.

- **So, do you intend to court her like during your little fight?**

I look at her.

- **What do you mean "during the fight"** , I ask. **I was playing with her, not courting.**

 **-It was really close to, especially the moment just after. I wouldn't have been surprised to see you two rub noses.**

I stop dead in my tracks, frozen by her statement. Rubbing noses isn't like simple cuddles or caress, for dragons it's the most intimate gesture, an act of tenderness reserved only for mates who are real couples so hearing Stormfly says this.

- **Wha…No, we're absolutely not there. Not for now at least.**

 **-Then what are you waiting for? Don't tell me you're scared**.

I snort, smoke leaving my nostrils.

- **Who do you take me for? Hiccup? I'm not scared.**

 **-Then why?**

 **-It's just…we followed her and Owen because of the opportunity his information gave us but now that we found the island. Do you think they'll come back with us on Berk?**

 **-I don't know but it change nothing to giving your species a chance to survive longer.**

 **-And that's the problem.**

 **-What?**

I let out a deep sight.

- **If anything should happen between us, I don't want it to be because we're the only Night Furies left**.

This is what really worries me. If it was just for mating season (thinking about it with her send a shock of heat through my body), that would not matter but it's not the case. And, what use would it be to court and seduce her now if she leaves.

- **Oh, I see** , Stormfly simply says.

- **I'll invite her and Owen to live on Berk, if Hiccup doesn't first, and I really hope they'll accept.**

 **-Maybe. I personally don't see why not.**

Stormfly starts advancing again and I follow her.

 **-Until then** , I say, **I ask you to keep it for you. I don't want to see the other dragons interfering just to annoy me.**

 **-Come on Toothless, we've been great friends for how many years? You know you can count on me.**

We arrive at the exit of the tunnel and I take the time to look at the whole village just under us.

- **It's really a sad sight** , Stormfly says.

 **-Yes. I don't know why but seeing this gives me a bad feeling.**

Stormfly look at me.

 **-A bad feeling?**

 **-Intuition** , I explain leaning my head to the right **, a chill in my scales telling me that what happened on the Night Island, what was started isn't over.**

 **-It's possible. We know peace will not be possible as long as there will be beings like the hunters and, sadly, it's not tomorrow that they'll disappear. But maybe your feelign isn't about that but you and your future mate.**

 **-STORMFLY** , I roar as she takes off laughing before I can catch her.

* * *

So, as always don't hesiate to review.

The next chapter will get you back on a faster train so stay with me.

Until then, take care.


	20. Goodbyes

Hi everyone. I hope you're still enjoying summer.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

 _RAWWWWWWW._

-What was that, Owen asks.

Surprised by that dragon's roar, we stand up and walk outside. We all stand in front of Tarell's house and from there, I see Hookfang flying in circles above the village, roaring continuously.

-What is he doing, Tarell asks.

-It seems like a distress call, Fishlegs says.

A distress call? Worried, I start running toward our camp, followed by the others. I arrive at the enormous semi-circular building, but from there I forgot the quickest way to the Center place. Barf and Belch then come flying fast from the forest, answering Hookfang. There is another roar coming from above us and Stormfly land in front of us followed by Toothless.

-Hey, do you know what's happening, I ask Toothless.

He grunts before gesturing to his back with his head. I get the message and climb on him and can't help but notice all the dust on his scales with a scratch that wasn't there before.

-Euh, did you have a fight or something?

He coos, his wings moving slightly. The bruise is superficial and will heal quickly anyway so I focus on the others. Stormfly lay on the ground to allow Fishlegs to mount her while Tarell tries to catch his breath.

-I know a shortcut, Tarell then inform us. Give me a minute and I'll rejoin you.

-I'll stay with him, Owen says. We never know.

I nod before giving Toothless the signal to take off. We fly directly toward the camp so it doesn't take more than a minute to rejoin it. Astrid and the twins are there with Hookfang, Meatlug, Falla and Barf and Blech but everyone seems to be agitated, moving around and talking loudly. We land just behind them and I dismount Toothless. I then notice Snotlout sleeping against a rock with Hookfang around him but, he's not asleep. He's unconscious.

-Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid says when she sees us. We have a problem. Drago is gone.

WHAT. I turn toward the wall where Drago was attached. He's not here. No, no, no, no, no, no.

Fishlegs kneel in front of Snotlout.

-Snotlout? Come on, wake up man, he says shaking him as Hookfang whines.

-IN COMIIIIIING.

We all turn to see the twins running with one of their saddles bag in their arms. It's filled with water that they directly throw on Snotlout face. My cousin immediately opens his eyes and jump, breathing heavily.

-Who? Who did this, he asks angrily gesturing to his soaked face.

The twins look at their bag before hiding it behind them with a big no-innocent smile while Snotlout sent them a deadly glare.

-Yep, he's fine, Fishlegs says.

-Snotlout, what happened, I ask.

-I…I don't know, he responds rubbing his temples. I was alone, searching for something to eat and when I turned back, Drago was in front of me and then…I'm not sure, it's all black.

-What? You were supposed to watch him and YOU LET HIM ESCAPE, I practically yell in his face.

-Hiccup, calm down, Astrid says putting her hand on my shoulder.

-I'm sorry, Snotlout apologizes clearly uncomfortable. I just didn't see it coming.

-What didn't you see coming, Owen asks as he arrives with Tarell.

-Drago escaped, I answer. We have to track him down.

-That won't be easy, Ruff exclaims. He could hide anywhere in this village. If he isn't already in the forest.

-We don't have the choice. Astrid, can Stormfly track his scent?

Astrid looks at her dragon. Stormfly groans in a disgusted way, earning some growls and grunts from the other dragon. Defeated, she starts to sniff the harness I made when we captured Drago to transport him. We follow her as she walks inside the village. Not reassured, I decided to divide the riders in three teams: the twins fly above us, Fishlegs and Snotlout walk at a certain distance on the left with their dragon while I follow Stormfly with Astrid and Toothless. Owen and Tarell chosen to stay at the camp with Falla. Stormfly stops at an intersection, questioning if we should go left or right. Come on, don't lose him. She sniffs again the air and the road before choosing right. I signal Fishlegs before continuing. We leave the village in the direction of the forest.

-Hey, are you alright, Astrid murmurs to me.

I respond on the same tone.

-Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

-Well first of all, you still have your weapon in your hand.

I look at my left hand to see Inferno in it, even if the blade is retracted.

-And you've been tense ever since you learned Drago escaped.

I sight, putting Inferno back in its place on my left thigh.

-Maybe but I have good reasons. He destroyed his own birth village, wiped out an entire species of dragon, attacked Berk, killed my dad.

I almost yelled the last two so I try to calm down before continuing.

-I can't just let him escape.

-So you want to imprison him on Berk?

-I don't know but I don't want to just coldly kill him. It would make us as bad as him and it would be too easy.

-You're not wrong. I'm just wondering if it's worth the risk.

-Don't worry, I say looking at her. I won't make the same mistake again.

I know that if I had the courage to immediately kill him during the battle of the sanctuary, a lot of lives would have been spared, including my dad. It's my biggest regret.

Astrid then takes my right hand in hers and smile warmly.

-I trust you and will follow your lead.

I smile back as we enter the forest. Stormfly seems to have trouble following the scent from there. She walks all around us, trying the catch the scent again, during one or two minutes. Toothless tries to help her but he seems even more lost than her. Stormfly then turns toward Astrid and squeak sadly.

-She lost the track.

-Damn Helheim, I curse.

The others soon rejoin us with their dragons.

-Okay guys, I tell them. Stormfly lost Drago but we know he's been here. We are not taking any risk so everyone continues the search in the sky. Tell your dragon to roar if you find him.

We all take off on our dragons. The twins stay not far from the village while Snotlout and Fishlegs goes to the right side of the forest. Astrid and I continue on the left. Drago couldn't have gone too far, so I hope will catch him from the sky. The forest isn't too thick but there are still some places where he could hide so the dragons have to fly slowly and in a zigzags.

We soon arrive close to a hole in the forest. Intrigued, I direct Toothless toward it. It's a vast clearing that has been filled with rows of large stones half a human's size and spaced one meter apart each. There must be more than several hundred of them disposed in a square and in the middle, there is someone. Drago. I look briefly at Astrid before flying toward the ground. Toothless and Stormfly land ten meters behind him, Astrid and I jump on the ground, our weapons out and ready. I look around in this field of rocks. It looks like a cemetery Vikings make after an important battle or war. Drago is on his two knees, his back facing us. We start walking toward him, each on one side of him, careful not to damage these sacred rocks. He must know we're here but he doesn't react.

-It's over, I say pointing Inferno at his back.

Astrid stay with me while Toothless walk to the right and Stormfly to the left, both snarling.

He doesn't move nor answer, he just keeps looking at two rocks in front of him.

-No, it's not, it will never be, he finally says.

-If you keep on fighting against us, it sure will never end, Astrid shot back.

Toothless and Stormfly are now facing Drago. He's surrounded but doesn't seem to care.

-It has nothing to do with you, or I, Drago continues. Whatever happen, we continue to lose our loved ones, our family, to these beasts. The only way to stop it was to force everyone to stop. I was so close but you ruined everything.

-Because you thought conquest and oppression was the answer, I cut him. Do you think they would agree with what you've done?

Astrid looks at me with a puzzled expression. I point to the two rocks Drago still looks at.

-Do you think your parents will be proud to see what you've become?

Astrid eyes widen, even Toothless and Stormfly have a brief moment of stupefaction while Drago let out a dry chuckle.

-That I will never know, not in this world at least, he says, and because of who.

Hearing this, Toothless growls and I suppose Drago sent him a glare.

-I have nothing left. I may as well end it now, he continues.

He then moves, so fast that it takes me a second to react but he's already close to me, a dagger in hand heading directly to my neck. Surprised, I try to move out of range while raising Inferno but it's too late. Something then hit Drago directly followed by a bright blue flash. By the time this is over, I just took a step back. I see Stormfly with her tail raised above her and Toothless mouth's is blue and fuming. Astrid is already on me as she too reacted. I turn toward Drago who has been projected on the ground behind me. One of Stormfly's spines is stuck on his torso and all his back was burned by Toothless plasma blast. Astrid and I rush toward him, followed by the dragons. Astrid kneels on his left and put two fingers on his neck as I look at him. He has a sad smile on his face.

-He's dead, she simply says.

I sight before looking at the dragons. There is no regret in their eyes but I can see they're a little uneasy, especially Toothless.

-Thank you, I tell them.

Toothless smiles as he walks toward me. I caress his head and he gently grunts as Astrid scratches Stormfly chin.

…

The night has now completely fallen has we arrive at our camp flying on our dragons. I can see a good fire illuminating it. All the others are here and they're happy to see us land.

-Ah there you are, Owen says. We were starting to get worried.

-Did you find him, Ruffnut asks.

-Duh, if it was the case, don't you think he would be with them, Tuffnut mocks.

-Give her a break, Fishlegs interrupts defending Ruffnut.

-Seriously, tell me he didn't vanish, Snotlout plead.

-Yes, we found him, Astrid answers. Long story short, he tried to kill Hiccup so Toothless and Stormfly killed him. We just dropped his body in the ocean.

The other first look at Hiccup, surprised that Drago tried to attack him with two dragons around, before letting out the breath they've been holding. The other dragons approach Toothless and Stormfly, certainly questioning them.

-I see but there is something else, Fishlegs then says. Tarell is not well.

What? Astrid and I follow Fishlegs to a wall on the side of the camp where Tarell is laying down under a blanket.

-What happened, I ask as both Astrid and I kneel at his right.

-It started not long after you left to find Drago, Owen explains with a sad tone, and it only got worse. He's dying.

-Then what are you waiting for, I say outraged at their inactivity. Help him, do we have some medicine?

-No, don't, Tarell weakly interrupts me. Let me.

-What? Why, Astrid asks.

-Because my time as come. * _Coughs*_ Half my life, I spent it regretting the past, trying to keep it alive. I fought because I didn't want us to disappear like that. And then, you all came. You gave me the chance I never thought I would have.

He's clearly referring to his saga that he gave us.

-You showed me that not everything has been destroyed, he continues looking at Toothless and Falla. And now, Drago is dead. I can now go in peace.

I slowly stand up and look at Astrid as she does the same. Everyone gathers around Tarell, even the dragons, we're all saddened that he chose to leave like this but it's his choice. Toothless gently approach me and poke my arm with his nose, gaining my attention. He looks at Tarell, his back and then the black sky.

-Are you sure, I ask him.

He grunts approvingly. I smile, happy that he would suggest this.

-Tarell, I call and he looks at me. Have you ever flown on a Night Fury?

Falla's POV

When Toothless told Hiccup to propose at Tarell to fly, the human was very excited. Apparently, only a few of the members of his tribe flew on Night Furies.

Hiccup blocked the tail fin into an opened position which allowed Toothless to fly alone (I didn't know he could do that) using his extended spines. The only problem is that his flight isn't very stable and it wouldn't be safe for Tarell in his actual state.

This is why Toothless asked me to take him. He even used his big puppy-eyes, probably because he thought I would be against it. I was and I'm still. But I also felt bad for Tarell, after everything that happened to him which was part the fault of a Night Fury. So I accepted. Tarell was so happy that I finally let him touch me, and then climb on my back, that I feared he was going to faint.

Now, I'm flying with Toothless at my right and Tarell laying down on my back, his arms attached to my saddle so he doesn't fall. The cold air of the night added to the natural fresh air of the sky at this altitude nicely caress my scale as I pass under the bright moon. They are practically no clouds so we have a clear view of the entire Night Island, with the small fire indicating the position of our camp in the village followed by a very calm ocean illuminated by the stars. Tarell sight, fascinated by this sight, just like me.

I can feel him breathing strongly until it starts to decrease. I look at Toothless and with the expression on my face, he quickly understands. We both make a last slow and large turn above the island as Tarell grip on my saddle slowly loosen.

* * *

That was a emotional chapter, no? As always, please leave a review and I promise to respond to it as fast as I can.

Next chapter will come tomorrow so stay tune.

Take care and until next time.


	21. Evasion

Hi. Like I said, next chapter published tomorrow.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

Third's POV

Eret is calmly sitting on the wooden floor of his prison, listening to the few sounds coming from the exterior and looking at the lantern on the roof. It has been one day since Rakkar and Fenroc interrogated him and truth to his word, Rakkar gave him food and water. He said he did the same for Skullcrusher but Eret can't know for sure since they refused to let him leave this piece, even to see his dragon. Eret haven't stopped thinking about all what Rakkar said, comparing it to what he saw in his tent to find a clue on what plan the hunter chiefs could have made. He knows he shouldn't have said what he said, giving the identity of those at the head of Berk and its protection is a stupid mistake he shouldn't have made. The weird thing is that wasn't the worse he could have said but it seemed enough for Rakkar.

 _Clic_. The sound of a key opening something interrupts Eret's thought. He looks up to see a hunter he never saw before entering with a tray containing food.

-Rise sunshine, there is your second dinner, the hunter says.

The hunters approach and put the tray just in front of Eret.

-Can you remove my chains, Eret asks.

-So you can escape. Dream it.

-Then at least feed me.

The hunter looks at Eret with round eyes.

-How do you want me to eat without my hands, Eret says.

The hunter groans and curses before kneeling down. He takes the piece of bread and directly put it without any delicacy in Eret mouth who try to eat it without throwing up. After swallowing, the hunter cut a slice of meat and advance toward Eret when, suddenly, he receives a punch directly in the face. The hunters fall backwards and Eret use his left hand that he managed to free to pull the hunter toward him and knock him out with the chain that restrained his wrist. He then searches the hunter for a key but he doesn't have any. So Eret takes the man dagger who is quite thin and put the tip of the blade in the lock of the second chain. After ten or fifteen seconds, the chains finally open but Eret doesn't have the time to stand up that the door open again. Seeing this, he immediately sprints toward it.

-Hey, you're quiet. Everything okay, a second hunter asks just before seeing the prisoner.

Eret don't let him time to scream as he punches him in the stomach, cutting out his air, before sending the hunters on the floor inside the piece and closing the door.

-How did you, the hunter asks standing up and taking out his word.

-You can't trap a trapper, Eret responds grabbing the man arm to stop him from using his weapon.

He then hit him twice straight in the face, one with his elbow and the second with his left hand. The hunter falls unconscious. Eret then fall on his knee, his right hand covering his injured left one as a groan escape him. To free himself, he used a not common but efficient tactic, dislocating his thumb and even with this done, it wasn't easy. He managed to replace his thumb correctly, but his left hand is still fragile. The pain and the red marks sure prove beating those hunters with it wasn't a good idea.

Once the pain subsided, he finds the chain key on the second hunter and quickly attaches the two men with the chains that restrained him, making sure to gag them correctly. Once it's done, he slowly opens the door. No one is outside or in the corridor so he goes on the right. If this boat is the same than the others, then Skullcrusher should be under the bow where all the cages are. There are doors at each ten meters so he must be on the middle level, just under the principal bridge. He just has to figure out in which way is the bow and there shouldn't be any problem.

Eret then hears voices and stops immediately. He hides against the wall as three hunters pass at the intersection twenty meters in front of him. Okay, maybe all the hunters present on this ship are a problem. He was lucky they were busy talking and not on alert but that will not save him much longer. He must find his dragon, fast.

Eret walk to the intersection, no other hunters except for those at his left but their backs are turned toward him, so he silently goes straight ahead. For a few moments, everything's fine but the last door on the left suddenly open in front of him. Reacting as fast as he can, he goes to a door on his right, open it and enter before closing it. The piece is dark with no one inside, such a luck!

-I told you they would travel in this direction. There's nothing in this region so they'd want to lose us in those archipelagos.

This seems like the voice of this guy, Auir maybe. Eret open the door just a little. Yes, it's him and he's with Fenroc.

-Yeah whatever, we didn't lose them, that's the most important, Fenroc says. Let's go tell the helmsman to change direction.

The two hunter chiefs leave in the direction from where Eret came. If the helmsman is this way, then the bow must be in the other direction.

-Thank you for your cooperation, Eret murmurs smirking.

Once the two hunters are far enough, Eret leaves the piece he's hiding in and continue on his way. Luck must be on his side because he doesn't meet anybody on his way. After five minutes, he arrives in front of a metallic door, large like two dragons. He puts his hear on it to listen what's on the other side and hears someone coming. Eret quickly hides on the right side of the door so when the hunter opens it, he doesn't see him. The hunter continues his way and Eret catches the door before it closes, check briefly that there isn't anyone inside and enter.

The room is rectangular and have twelve cages set four by five. Two portholes on each side give enough light to see clearly. All the cages are covered by a tarpaulin.

-Skullcrusher, Eret calls murmuring.

He walks among the cages but there's no response.

-Skullcrusher, Eret calls a second time loudlier.

A grunt followed by loud footsteps come from behind him. Eret walks toward the cage and remove the tarpaulin to see his Rumblehorn.

-There you are, Eret says trying to break the lock with the dagger he stole from the hunter.

Skullcrusher began to stir and growl while scratching the bars of the cage with his horn.

-Shhh, Eret says. If you make noises, they will hear us.

The dragon then let out several grunts, gesturing with his head to something behind Eret.

-What are y…, Eret starts before feeling something cold pressing on his neck.

-Don't move or I'll kill you, a hunter warns with his sword still threatening Eret neck. Now, drop the dagger and stand up, slowly.

Eret looks at his dragon who has a look on his face telling _I tried to warn you._ Eret has no choice so he puts the weapon on the ground and stands up. Skullcrusher then takes out his tongue before returning it in his mouth and does this several times. Eret isn't sure what he's trying to tell him.

-Now stand back from the cage, the hunter orders.

Skullcrusher continue to take out his tongue and Eret finally get the idea. He smiles to let his dragon know. He walks away from the cage and suddenly duck forward. Skullchrusher immediately thrown a small fire jet at the hunter face, forcing him to protect himself with his sword instead of attacking Eret. He uses this to his advantage and send a quick in the hunter leg. He then goes to punch his face but the hunter forces him away with a swing of his sword.

-ALERT. THE PRISONER ESCAPED.

The other dragons start to growls and move in their cages, agitated by the noise of the fight. The hunters attacks Eret who dodges the first two blows but he's now stuck against Skullcrusher cage while the dragon growls. The hunter strikes again but this time, Eret manages to pass under the sword to get him from behind and pushes him against the cage. Skullcrusher then walks back before charging toward the hunter. By the time he sees it, it's too late. Skullcrusher horn passes between the cage bars and directly hits the hunter while the dragon body crashes against the cage. The hunter falls unconscious and has a big red mark on his face but he will survive.

-Well that's what I call team work, Eret says smiling and Skullcrusher purrs.

-HEY, WHAT HAPPENING HERE, a voice yells.

-SHUT THE HELL UP, another one screams.

-Crap, Eret curses running to the unconscious hunter.

He hears the sound of a blade hitting the metallic bars and some dragons stop roaring. The hunter has no key so Eret takes the dagger.

-Shouldn't there be a guard here, a third voice asks.

Eret tries to open the cage lock but the dragons around him continue to growl.

-Can't they just shut up?

-THERE.

One hunter saw him.

-Come on, come on, Eret pleads to the lock.

The hunters are running toward him. They're almost on him when the lock finally opens. Eret quickly removes it and Skullcrusher rushes out of the cage, roaring. He sends a fire ball at the hunters but they jump out of the way. This give Eret time to hang on the dragon's saddle as he runs. One hunter shoots an arrow and it barely misses Eret's head. The dragons in cage start roaring again while the hunters scream orders between them

-The walls of this room are reinforced, Eret screams at his dragon above all the noise. We must get through the door.

Skullcrusher snorts as they leave the rectangle of cages. He directly goes toward the door without slowing.

-Oh no, Eret groan as he sees what's coming.

He climbs on the saddle as the door come closer. Scared, he hides his head behind his arms as Skullcrusher rams into it. The shock almost sends Eret out of the saddle but it's enough to break through the door. Skullcrusher is stunned during a few seconds which allow the hunter to catch up.

-Come on, up. Now, Eret orders.

Skullcrusher shakes his head before firing at the wooden roof several times on the same spot between them and the hunters. This creates a great explosion, which makes the hunters stop and open a hole. They don't lose time and immediately fly to it and, with a last fire ball, break through the roof. As they fly away in the cold dark night sky, Eret looks back to see numbers of hunters on the bridge preparing to shoot at them but by the time they're ready, Eret and Skullcrusher are out of range.

Back on the boat, Rakkar looks at them flying away, an angry expression on his face.

-How, he asks as Fenroc rejoins him.

-I don't know yet, but they are flying in the same direction we're sailing, straight toward the wild pack we're hunting.

-They'll soon realise they don't know where they are. Moreover, dragons may be faster than ships, but they need to rest, eat and drink. Send word to our scouts, keep an eye on them and maintain our trajectory. They won't get away so easily.

* * *

Well, action start to show and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Please leave a review.

Take care.


	22. The troubles start

Hi. I hope you all enjoyed your summer. I guess the majority is now back to work or school.

To my greatest pleasure, my story continue. I just wish I received more reviews. It's really important for a writer to know the opinion of his readers so please. I know I didn't answered all of them but I recently decided to change this.

Without futher ado, enjoy.

* * *

Toothless's POV

The sun just rose from the ocean, accompanied by a dry cold wind and masked by grey clouds like usual. We are lucky it's the middle of summer, considering how far north this island is. If it were winter, flying back to Berk would be extremely hard and even more dangerous. From the T-shaped roost I'm sitting on next to our camp, I take a glance at the forest where we found Drago yesterday. After last night flight with Falla and Tarell, Hiccup built a pyre there for the old human just in front of the human field of rocks, the cemetery. A pyre that Falla and I lighted.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone climbs on the roost. I turn my head to see Falla sitting next to me.

- **Hey, what are you doing here alone** , she asks me.

- **Nothing, just passing the time. And you?**

 **-I wanted to take a last view at our species island and it's more agreeable with good company.**

Hey, she's quoting me.

 **-Really original** , I mock and she laughs. **By the way, thank you for taking Tarell on your back last night. It meant a lot to him.**

- **Yeah, I think he earned it but don't expect it to happen again.**

She says it gently, even if the tone of her voice is serious. She looks back at the village and I can't help but stare at her a little. I'm about to propose her to come on Berk with me when Meatlug passes above us.

- **Everyone is ready to leave.**

- **Finally. Come on** , Falla says before jumping on the ground.

Thanks Meatlug. Well, we have one or two days of flight to rejoin the next archipelago anyway so I still have time. I jump down and rejoin our riders and the other dragons. Hiccup is putting the last piece of meat they dried in my saddle bags, so I give him a little push with my nose.

-Hey bud. Just verifying we didn't forget anything.

He closes the last bag and attach them to my saddle. Once it's done, we turn toward the others.

-So, everyone got everything plus food and water, Hiccup asks and the humans nod.

-Sadly, Ruffnut complains. I wish I had forgotten my brother.

I heard they had some argument sooner this morning.

-Hey, you don't smell good either miss fish greasy hair, Tuffnut shot back.

-It's something called personal hygiene Tuff, Fishlegs interrupts defending Ruffnut.

-Don't worry babe, Snotlout says, I think your hairs smell strong.

Hiccup and I both look at each other before rolling our eyes while Ruffnut fake being surprised by the compliment, if it was one.

Once we calmed their argument, we're all in the sky. The stream of wind is way more powerful just under the clouds, so we glide on it, sometimes flapping our wings only to keep our altitude. The air is now colder but thanks to our fire and the human's furry clothes, it doesn't bother anyone. Our riders talk somewhat entertain us, dragons, during this calm flight. Now that we know the way and aren't searching for anything, the flight back will be much quicker, especially with the wind pushing us like this. By the end of the afternoon, we already arrive at the next archipelago and even passed two of his islands. A third island appears on the horizon, divided in two parts. One is small and circular, only made of rock with no vegetation. The rocks form a maze on the island that is surrounded by sandy shores. The maze is so high that we can't see the ground and, except for one or two places, its surface is far from being flat with all his miniature mountains. The second part is less circular but twice bigger and covered by a dense and mostly flat forest surrounded only by cliffs except for a slope that connect the two different parts, kind of like a neck. The island is surrounded by a series of sea stacks. We directly land on a sandy shore, it's closest. Our humans dismount and everyone start to disperse. I spot Falla not far from me. I walk toward her silently and pounce playfully on her tail, just to catch her attention.

- **Do you want to do something** , I ask her crouching with my tail wagging.

- **I prefer to rest right now but, later, sure** , she responds smiling.

I give her one of my personal toothless smiles, which make her roll her eyes and sight amusingly. Seeing we're in a pleasant moment, I chose to seize the opportunity.

- **Also, I was wondering, what plans do you and Owen have**?

- **Plans?**

 **-What will you two do now that we left the Night Island?**

 **-I don't know. We just go where it's best for us. Why do you ask?**

I'm about to tell her when someone interrupts me. It's Astrid.

-Everyone, come here. Quick.

She's at the end of the shore, waving her hand. Everyone runs toward her, including Falla.

- **Ugh, seriously** , I groan before following.

What Astrid found are traces on a rock, claw marks made by dragons. Okay, I admit it isn't nothing. I didn't know dragons lived this far West. The marks are recent, superficial and really short which make us think they weren't made intentionally.

-Those dragons must have been in a hurry, Fishlegs concludes.

-And I don't hear any roars, Hiccup says. Do you bud?

I raise my ears at their maximum, listening. I don't hear anything except for a whistling created by the wind passing between the maze of rocks in front of us. We are just in front of an entry large enough for one dragon and one or two humans. The whistling couldn't mask roar or streams of fire but pawsteps or snore, yes.

-I guess it means no, he continues before looking at the path between the rocks. This is strange, let's go see it.

- **Isn't what we always do** , I say sarcastically.

We all follow this path in complete silence for at least ten minutes before arriving at the center of the island. It's an enormous hole in the rocks, directly open on the sky. The walls are high, blocking the view from the rest of the island. Inside, there is a pack of wild dragons made up of many different species but, even if they're more numerous than us, it's still a small group. They're resting, all curled together so it's hard to determine their species but I recognise some Thunderclaws and a Skrill.

-Whoa, look at them, Ruff says.

However, the wild dragons heard her as all their heads rise and turn toward us.

-Great, am I the only one not reassured by twenty dragons baring their teeth at us, Snotlout complain clearly scared.

We don't have the time to move that a Skrill immediately launch itself at us, electricity gliding on his scales, immediately followed by the others. They seem to aim directly for our rider.

-DUCK, Hiccup screams.

We all do it, barely dodging the lightning the Skrill sent at us. While our riders take out their weapon, the other dragons immediately fire back, forcing this wild pack to a stop. The Skrill take a step forward, roaring with her wings wide open while standing tall and generating more lightning. I feel it, she's a queen and she's using intimidation to drive us away from our humans.

My alpha instincts instantly make me react as I too take a step forward and roar with my dorsal spines extended and glowing bright blue with my wings also open. The dragons behind the Skrill jump back, scared or surprised, while the Skrill froze for one second, all feeling my own power. But the queen quickly came back to her senses.

Hiccup's POV

We all stand still, watching Toothless and the Skrill (I'm sure it's a female) growl at each other. Normally, Toothless authority prevails but from her way of acting, I think the Skrill is a dominant too. Both have their pupils extremely slim, Toothless ears vibrate (with his spine still glowing) while electricity continuously passes between the Skrill antennas. I think they're communicating, let's just hope it doesn't come to a fight.

-Phew that was close, Tuff says.

-Close? I almost wet my pants, Snotlout confess.

-Gross, shut up Snotlout, Astrid cut.

-No, I'm interested, Ruff admits which make Astrid and Fishlegs almost throw up.

Looking at the wild dragons, I can now count nineteen of them, five Thunderclaws, four Raincutters, four Tide Gliders, three Groncicles, two Snow Wraiths plus the Skrill. I then notice several scars on most of them, a great number actually. Way too much, even for a pack of different species. They also seem tired and hungry. There also are two hatchling Snow Wraith and one baby Snifflehunch hiding behind the two Snow Wraith who stayed in the middle of the hole. This now makes twenty-two dragons.

-Fishlegs, I murmur. Look at them, something wrong.

He takes the time to look at them.

-I think you're right. One Thunderclaw even seem to have a broken wing and it's me or those are blades marks.

I see only one thing that could have done so much damage and use weapons.

-Hunters.

Toothless's POV

 **-Why are you protecting them** , the Skrill growls with authority.

- **They are our friends and allies** , I answer on the same tone. **I won't tolerate any harm or threat toward them so back off.**

 **-How can you? You're the alpha and you're siding with them, after everything they did to us. They drove us away from our nest, hunted us, killed us. We barely escaped, this is all what's left of my mate colony.**

I feel the fear and hate in her voice, it's easy to understand who she's talking about with all the injuries they bear on their body. Even after Drago death, hunters still try to destroy us. I understand why they attacked but I can't let her dominate me, especially not in a tense situation like this.

- **I'm sorry to hear this** , I say sincerely. **Those humans were certainly hunters, but our humans aren't like this. They're on our side.**

She snorts.

- **All the humans we've seen only wanted our death or worse** , a Raincutter intervenes. **I don't see why they will be different, especially when they make you wear these things on your back. You look like slaves.**

- **They are saddles and we accepted to wear them** , Hookfang counters.

- **He's right** , I continue. **Our riders won't hurt you, so I expect the same thing from you all. We can even help if you let us.**

They all step backs and snarl as I say this, clearly not trusting our humans even if we tell them they're gentle.

- **Just keep them away from us and we'll do the same** , the Skrill proposes.

Well, if it can avoid an open conflict, I guess it's better than nothing.

- **You have a deal.**

She turns around and walks away, soon followed by her dragons. Not wanting to risk another altercation, the other dragons decide to return to the shore, followed by the humans.

 **-Well done, I was certain this was going to end badly** , Falla says walking next to me while I keep an eye on these wild dragons.

- **Yeah. They seem to have suffered a lot.**

 **-Still, you must be careful. They're quite unstable right now.**

We look at each other before she turns around and leave while Hiccup appears at my left.

-Hunters did this to them, he simply asks.

I grunt approvingly, knowing he will easily understand this answer.

-What can we do?

- **Nothing for now** , I respond turning around.

I wish to help them too, maybe tomorrow if they calm down. I gesture to Hiccup to follow me, he looks back at the wild dragons who are sending him with dark looks. He sighs before following me. When we arrive at the shore, everyone is talking about the same subject.

- **Well, they seem nice apart from that hate-human idea** , Meatlug says.

 **-If I were hunted like them, I think I would become hysterical too** , Belch admits.

- **Those hunters. I swear I'll bite off all their heads one day** , Hookfang growls meanly.

- **If only it was that easy** , Barf groan.

Our riders too are thinking about what happened.

-Most of those species live in the North archipelagos, I hear Fishlegs explain. We could assume that it was the hunter's goal to drive them away unless they're currently tracking them.

Suddenly, a long roar interrupts the conversations. Everyone jumps and looks in the sky, the recent event readying us in a battle position, to see a dragon, a Rumblehorn, fly directly toward us.

- **IT'S US** , the dragon says. **Skullcrusher and Eret. Don't attack.**

What? Skullcrusher? Eret? What are they doing here?

-Hey guys, Eret also screams.

Skullcrusher land heavily on the sand, provoking a cloud of dust. Once the sand fall back, Eret jump on the ground, dropping to his knee.

-Thank the gods. I'm so glad you're here, the ex-trapper tells us.

-Eret, what…, Hiccup starts but he's interrupted by Ruffnut who literally jump at Eret.

-ERET. Honey, are you okay?

It's true he doesn't look so good, neither does Skullcrusher. The dragon is laying down on his stomach, exhausted.

-Give him a break jeez, Tuffnut groans as he takes her away from the poor human.

- **Skullcrusher, are you hurt** , Meatlug asks.

 **-Just tired…and thirsty.** **We were escaping when I smelled your scents.**

-We were flying away when Skullcrusher suddenly changed direction, Eret repeat. I now guess it's because he smelled you.

-Flying away? From what, Hiccup asks.

"Hunters" they both say at the same time.

- **What** , I roar.

-You've encountered hunters here, Hiccup continues.

-Yes, Eret answers pointing to the ocean, and they're just behind us.

* * *

Now, things to get real serious. Everything I've been building start to connect.

What will happen with the hunters? Will Toothless finally get the possibility to ask Falla to stay on Berk? What will I eat next diner?

The answer in the next chapter. And don't forget to leave a review.

Take care.


	23. Moving fast

Hi, what's up everyone? I don't have much to say today so let's directly go down to buisness.

Here's chapter 23. Have fun.

* * *

Toothless's POV

We made our temporary camp in the middle of the shore. Eret and Skullcrusher are devouring the fishes Stormfly and Hookfang just caught for them and emptied most of our water. They explained they were captured by the hunters while spying on them. Their new chief made an alliance with the other hunter tribes to take out Berk and finish exterminating us. Honestly, I doubt they hunted almost all dragons toward extinction, especially with all the work Hiccup and I did in the last five years, but it doesn't change the threat they represent for Berk. Those hunters are probably the ones who hunted the wild dragons we met.

-I'm sorry I failed, Eret says. I thought Skullcrusher and I could lose them, but we've been flying none stop since last night and they're still on our trail.

-It's okay, we will be long gone by then, Hiccup comfort him. But first, you need to recover.

- **Same for you** , I tell Skullcrusher who already finish eating. **We'll have to flight high and fast so you'll need all your energy.**

 **-I still have enough strength in me** , he responds before his trembling legs gives in under his weight. **But maybe a nap will do me good.**

Satisfied, I look at the maze of rock covering the island before walking toward it.

- **Where are you going** , someone asks me.

It's Falla.

- **To talk with the Skrill** , I answer as she walks next to me. **If we don't warn them, the hunters could take them by surprise.**

 **-Do you want some reinforcement?**

 **-Thanks but no. I think it'll be easiest if it's just us.**

She gives me a small purr, understanding. I smile before continuing my way. With all this, I still haven't had the occasion to ask her about Berk, but I will once we're off the island. Arriving at the rock wall, I start climbing. The facade is far from being smooth or steep so it's quite easy. Once I'm at the top, I have to navigate through a very irregular field of rocks, climbing and jumping to progress. There is no sound or dragons in sight, but I know they're still here. I stop halfway to the center of the island and roar, calling the other dominant. Waiting during a whole minute, she finally answers flying out of the hole and landing at twenty paws in front of me.

- **Alpha. I didn't though you and you humans would stay here.**

Why must they always call me by my status? I hate it, but we don't have much time and I'm not here for this.

- **I'm afraid I bring bad news. Two of our friends just arrived. The hunters are not far and coming in this direction.**

Her eyes suddenly widen with fear and hate, but mostly fear.

- **No** , she roars angrily and start walking back and forth. **We just had time to rest, one of us can't fly yet and we have hatchlings.**

 **-I know. That's why I offer you our help. If we move fast enough, we can fly away without being seen.**

- **I don't understand. They can't know we're here, the island is hiding us.**

She then turns toward me.

- **They followed your "friends", didn't they** , she says more than ask.

- **You can't blame them** , I cut before it gets further. **They were only trying to escape and survive. That you understand.**

That last sentence must have been hard on her, but it was the only way.

- **Maybe** , she growls before opening her wing. **Thanks for warning me, Alpha, but your humans, you have no idea who they really are and what they can do. We've been hurt enough, I won't let that happen again.**

She takes off directly back to her dragons. I hoped they would have calm down by now, at least a little. I think about trying to force them…No. It would only complicate things, and no one need that right now. I sigh. Not knowing what to do about them, I just walk back toward Hiccup and the others.

Falla's POV

Everyone is waiting after the two newcomers, so we can get out of there before the hunters arrive. I've never met men like these, thanks to Owen's prudence, and I don't want to. The human, Eret I think, said we have a few hours but I'm septic. I wouldn't have trusted his words if the others hadn't confirmed he's one of them.

I just sit on the shore, digging in the sand with my claws to keep myself occupied. I heard Toothless call the other dominant, so he should be back soon. Owen rejoins me and put the blanket and his small sticks he uses for human games in my saddle bags.

-I hope you're ready because we're in for a long flight.

- **Sure, I…Wait, what?**

I turn toward him. The others clearly aren't leaving yet, so why do we? I then see Hiccup walks toward us.

-Hey Owen, you wanted to talk to me?

-Yes, Owen responds turning toward him. I wanted to thank you for accompanying us but Falla and I are leaving.

- **Since when?**

-Right now, Hiccup asks surprised as I am.

-Of course, not when the hunters will be here. I stayed on the mainland for a long time before coming to the Barbaric Archipelagos. I know a few places where we'll be safe here.

-Well, I'm not your chief or anything, but if I may, joining the mainland requires you to cross all the archipelagos. If hunters are back in activity, flying in solo isn't a good idea.

-Your friend said they were coming from the north, so going south seems to be the best option.

-He also said all the hunter tribes made an alliance. Who knows where their ships or bases could be. I fought these guys before, trust me. Splitting up here is risky.

 **-I think he's right** , I confess looking at Owen.

I'm not sure about these hunters, but I'm tired of always hiding. And, traveling with the Berkians has been nice, and fun, especially with Toothless.

-I understand you want to go back to your island to protect it, Owen says, but we can't follow you. We're not fighters like you Vikings, we don't stand a chance.

- **Talk for you** , I grunt moving my claws.

-I won't put our lives in danger, he adds. We just say goodbye to the others and we'll be on our way.

He tries to climb on me, but I move away, refusing. I can see the surprise in his eyes, never before I've done this and I hope I didn't hurt his feeling, but we can't just leave like this.

-Falla, Owen asks.

-I think she disagrees with you, Hiccup says.

Thanks for explaining the obvious.

-But these men are extremely dangerous, Owen plead more to me than Hiccup. I won't risk losing you again.

- **It's not because I almost died once that I need to be protected like a hatchling** , I growl suppressing the memories of that dragon who wanted to eat Owen a long time ago.

It seriously starts to irritate me how he always overprotects me in front of the others. I've seen some dragons snigger because of this until I made it clear they should stop. If only he could really hear me. Why dragons can learn human languages but just can't speak it while the humans can't even understand one of our words?

-I don't like this either, but we have no choice, Owen continues on a gentle tone.

- **Yes, we do.**

It's not like we plan to enter a war against those hunters or anything. I understand it's because he cares about me, just like I do about him, but still. Wasn't him who said it was nice to be around others similar to us?

And there's Toothless. When it comes to him, I'm genuinely confused by how I feel. Saying it doesn't go farther than friendship would be lying and…I honestly don't know if this could lead somewhere. But leaving now for the mainland means I'll never see him again or play or anything else and… (my ears fall with sadness) I don't want that.

Owen extends his right hand toward me but I move away again, refusing to back down on this. Nothing obliges us to leave right here right now.

-Sorry but we're leaving and that's final, Owen orders before walking away.

Who does he think he is to take the decision like that? It doesn't need to become so complicate. Hiccup is still here, seemingly thinking.

- **You're leaving?**

I turn around to see Toothless. He's back, and, by the tone of his voice and his large pupils, he seems sad. However, I don't take the time to dwell on this as I look back at Owen walking on the shore.

- **Not if I have anything to say** , I respond rejoining my rider.

Hiccup's POV

I sigh. Owen sudden decision certainly shocked me and it's risky but I'm not in a position to oppose against his will. However, Falla's reaction was even more surprising.

-Well, the more this trip goes, the more things get out of hand, I tell Toothless.

Hearing no response, I turn toward him. He's looking directly at Owen and Falla, his ears down and pupils large.

-Hey, you're okay, I ask him putting my hand on his head.

He doesn't respond which start to worry me. I then notice something on the sea behind him. Looking closely, it seems to be a boat. Could it be? I hope not. I take my spyglass from Toothless's saddle bag to verify. It's indeed a boat and, the insignia on the sail. I recognise it. It's the symbol of Drago's army.

-Oh Thor! Toothless.

But my dragon doesn't react, again, still focused on Owen and Falla. I snap my fingers to get his attention but it doesn't work so I literally push his head. He finally comes back to our world and growls at me with his pupils slim. However, I ignore it and point toward the boat.

-Eret was wrong. The hunters are here.

He looks at the boat and his pupils dilate as he realizes the gravity of the situation. I run directly toward the others, Toothless following me. We decided to stay grouped after the incident with the wild dragons so they're all sitting in a circle, talking and laughing with the dragons laying down next to their riders. Eret and Skullcruhser are sleeping and Owen and Falla aren't present.

-HUNTERS ARE HERE, I scream.

This makes everyone reacts. Humans and dragons stand up, including Eret and Skullcrusher even if they're a little sleepy. The dragons growl, as if ready to fight.

-What, already, Astrid asks ready with her axe.

I give her my spyglass and point at the boat now not more than a few kilometers away from us.

-Wait, there's only one boat, Snotlout says before turning toward Eret. This is the dangerous army?

-Certainly not, Eret answers rubbing his eyes. They were much more, even in the group where I was a prisoner.

-There are two of his friends over here, Ruff tells us pointing in the other direction.

Another boat is coming at the same speed practically in front of us. At the end of the shore on our left, a third boat suddenly appears from behind the sea rocks not far from the land.

-That makes four, Tuff exclaims.

-You mean three, Ruff counters.

Tuff count on his fingers, realizing his mistake.

-Well, it doesn't change anything, he pouts.

-It could be worse, I cut. First, we get to safety, then we'll see what we can do. Everyone up in the sky.

We all climb on our dragons and take off. We are soon joined by Owen and Falla.

-We saw the hunters, Owen yells above the wind. I thought we had more time.

-Me too, I respond. But right now, we must think on how to act.

-Guys. The island is surrounded, Fishlegs then screams.

Looking in every direction, I see eight boats surrounding the island. All of them clearly rejoining their position for the obvious attack. The wild dragons from sooner then burst out of their hole, two of them transporting a Thunderclaw and one Snow Wraith carry the hatchlings. They're flying directly up so they'll quickly be out of range which reassures me. A very loud and sharp sound, similar to an unnerving whistling, then starts to be heard. Owen does the same thing as the wild dragons and we're about to follow him when our dragons start to act strangely. Toothless flight becomes unsteady and he loses altitude, continuously grunting and trying to scratch his head with his front paws.

-Wh…whoa bud. Steady, I tell him trying not to fall from his back.

The same thing happens to all the dragons, including the wild ones that I can see almost falling toward one of the island shores. We try to calm down our dragons but they don't listen, or can't. The wind pushes them, and thus us, toward the other side of the island as we fly straight into the rock maze and crash.

* * *

Oh oooooooh. It's me or things are really becoming hot here?

As usual, please leave a review so I know you care about the story.

Take care and until next time.


	24. First battle

Hi everyone. What's up.

Have you guys seen the second trailer for How to train your dragon: The hidden world? I LOVE it. Even through I didn't like the Light Fury at the begining, I ended up accepting her. Love her? That still depend of the movie which I have goods hopes for. And you, what do you think?

Also, you must know that I was forced to change the description of the island were our heroes currently are. I tried and tried but the description I gave in chapter 22 don't work with what I want to do in this chapter. I changed the description in chapter 22 but but I also put it here for those who doesn't want to go back to read it. Sorry for the mistake.

Island description: A third island appears on the horizon, divided in two parts. One is small and circular, only made of rock with no vegetation. The rocks form a maze on the island that is surrounded by sandy shores. The maze is so high that we can't see the ground and, except for one or two places, its surface is far from being flat with all his miniature mountains. The second part is less circular but twice bigger and covered by a dense and mostly flat forest surrounded only by cliffs except for a slope that connect the two different parts, kind of like a neck. The island is surrounded by a series of sea stacks.

Now, if you're still with me, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

-Ow, I groan after rolling on the ground.

We all crashed in the hole at the center of the rocky maze. Thankfully, the dragons managed to slow their flight enough so the landing wasn't too hard.

I take a few seconds to calm my breath, and mind, before standing and walking toward Toothless who's rolling and grunting continually on the ground.

-B…Buddy, what's happening, I ask.

He continues to gesticulate randomly, occasionally scratching his head in pain, his eyes looking all around but never stopping on me, as if he was too disoriented to clearly see or hear me. The others also tend to their dragons who are in the same state, asking me or Fishlegs what to do. I have no idea and the whistling sound isn't helping to stay calm.

Wait, the whistling sound. The dragons started having problems just after it appeared. Where does it come from? I never heard it, not on this high tone anyway. Whatever it is, I'm sure the hunters are the ones responsible for it.

-It's the whistling, I explain walking away from Toothless so everyone can see me and raise my voice. The hunters are doing this. If we want to help our dragons, we must confront them.

-Yeah, Snotlout yells raising his arm before dropping it slowly. But how? You saw how many boat they have.

-We don't need to fight them all, I respond. Our only target is the source of the sound. Eret, any ideas?

-I don't know but I bet we'll find it on the lead boat. I saw it sailing toward the north-west of the island.

We all look at the sky. The sun will soon fall for the night, so this mean he's west. We need to go at his right.

-This way, Fishlegs says pointing toward one of the paths in the rocks.

Everyone takes out a weapon he has on him or on his saddle. Astrid, her double axe. Snotlout, his maces. Fishlegs, his hammer. The twins, their spears and Eret, his two swords. I take out the handle of Inferno and Owen as a sword. I can see the fear or incertitude in his eyes. We're alone, against a numerous enemy and don't have powerful flying fire-breathing reptiles to help us. This can be considered as madness. Yet, everyone runs toward the path. Owen and I are the last ones, but I stop him before we follow the others.

-Listen, someone needs to stay here to protect our dragon, I tell him.

-And you want it to be me, he asks clearly sceptical.

Despite his fear, I can see he's determined. I feel bad doing this but it's for the best. He said himself he isn't the fighting type and I don't know at all how he acts in this kind of situation.

-We'll help Falla just like the others, I promise him. But they can't defend themselves right now and once the fight begins, we'll quickly need air support. Remember we don't know exactly what we're against.

Owen sighs before nodding. I nod back gratefully before turning around and run after my friends. As I run, the sound becomes louder. It's like something, not human or dragon, is yelling, continuously. By the time I rejoin my friends, the dim light of the sun started to fall. My friends are hiding behind some rocks facing a shore. Two boats are here, one in front of us and the other at our right, at the end of the shore. They are classic hunter's boats. A little bigger than normal boats, they can't carry more than a few dragons.

-There, Eret says pointing at the boat on our right, it's the lead boat.

Effectively, that boat is longer, has two masts and a bridge. In addition, the sound does seem to come from it. There's a great number of hunters present, it's hard to count but I recognise their outfits. They're Drago's men.

-Okay, here's the plan, Astrid starts.

-Wait, where's Owen, Fishlegs cuts.

-I asked him to stay with the dragons. Just in case, I respond.

-So that makes sevens of us against all these hunters, Astrid continues. We can do this if we manage to reach their boat undetected. Night is coming which will help us.

-HEY, I SEE PEOPLE, a hunter suddenly screams.

-What, Snotlout asks. How?

-Why Odin, Fishlegs complains rhetorically.

A group of four hunters, the closest, immediately run toward us.

-Well, screw the discretion now, Astrid says.

We leave our not-so-good hiding place and charge at the hunters, weapons out and ready to fight. The hunters seem surprised, probably because they didn't see all of us but it's too late. The twins, working together, already take out one while Astrid and Snotlout each jump on another.

A fifth hunter arrive from the left. I intercept him with a slash of Inferno but he blocks it with his shield. He goes for my belly with his one-sided axe so I jump back. I see from the corner of my eyes Fishlegs and Eret also engaged in one on one fight before paring a vertical strike with Inferno. Using my prosthetic, I deliver a powerful almost vertical kick directly on his left leg. A kick I couldn't do with a normal foot without hurting myself. I don't know if I break his bone but he screams in pain. I knock him out with a blow from Inferno handle on the head.

We won this round. However, it won't last. All the hunters are now running toward us, and there's no way we can beat them all in close combat. The others know it and look at me. Thinking fast, I search for something, anything that could help. I then notice the lead boat is under a triangular peak of the cliff overlooking the whole shore.

-Fall back, I order pointing toward where we came from.

They all look at each other and, after a second of hesitation, run. As series of arrows fly all around us but none tough us, luckily. We jump above the rocks where we were hidden.

-Astrid, I need fire, I call. Everyone else, climb.

I take out two of my Zippleback gaz canisters while Astrid search the ground for a rock. She finds one just when hunters arrive in front of us. I throw the canisters at their feet, freeing the gaz. Astrid scrapes her axe on the rock, creating sparks lighting the gaz. The explosion stops the hunter's advance and hurts those too close. Thankfully, Astrid and I jumped out of the way just in time. We immediately start climbing too.

The facade is easy to climb but the hunters are still on our tail. Our explosion slowed them just enough so they can't catch us while climbing. My friends are at the top, waiting, and they pull us as soon as they can.

-Oi, who has the advantage now, Eret shouts at the hunters.

-Wait and you'll see, one hunter responds.

The hunters already climbed half the way toward us.

-Quick, follow me, I say.

The surface here is flatter than the rest of the island so we can run. I can see the boats, a part of the shore and the hunters now running after us on the plateau.

-What the heck are you doing, Snotlout yells. How this is going to help?

A big rock then passes above us and crashes not far. Was that? A second rock hit the cliff just under us. Yep, catapult. Great.

-I have a plan, I answer my cousin.

A third rock crash around us while arrows are coming from behind. "Come on, we're almost there. Just a little longer" I plead to the gods as we get closer to the peak I saw.

-Wait, you don't mean…, Eret starts.

-Yes, I cut.

-OH THOR, Fishlegs screams as we all jump off the cliff.

The hunter boat is just under us, and we're falling right toward its deck. Not ten second later, we come face to face with the boat sail. I take out my dagger and plunge the blade in the sail, slowing my fall, just like everyone else. This slow down our fall enough to land in the middle of the deck on our two feet. Looking up at the cliff, I see no hunters jumped after us. Certainly too scared and not used to heights as I predicted. The whistling sound is now extremely strong, we are close.

-Hey, it worked, Fishlegs screams while I search for the origin of the sound.

The deck has two masts with a hatch behind each. There is one giant crossbow who shoots nets and a catapult on each side. On the bridge, there's a strange machine. It has the shape of a spear but bigger, all grey and the top is a circle bigger than my head. I see in the middle of the circle a stick turning on itself, indicating something is moving inside thus creating the sound. The machine has the same size as a human and is set on a rectangular base.

-What is that, Eret asks loudly.

-Destroy first, talk later, Ruffnut yells covering her ears.

Just as she said that, hunters come out of the hatch in front of us, screaming like crazy dragons.

-Keep them busy, I shout as we too charge.

The collision this time is much more violent. We must destroy this thing before more hunters arrive. Everything moves so fast I barely have time to register all of it. Running toward the strange device, I dodge a sword and duck under a shield thrown by someone. It's such a mess we could believe everyone is fighting everyone. I manage to reach the stairs leading to the upper level when a hunter appears at the top. He tries to stab me with a spear but I deflect it. From the corner of my eyes, I spot a hunter coming behind me. I avoid a punch while climbing the stairs, punch his stomach before tripping him with Inferno so he tumbles down the stairs directly on the other hunter. I run straight to the device and plant Inferno in the circle. I feel something push vertically on my sword before breaking and the whistling stops. Finally.

I don't have time to breathe that a hunter attacks me. I dodge his sword, but someone grabs my arm before I can react and punches me in the face. I fall on my belly. The first hunter immediately forces my arms in my back, which hurt, blocking me on the deck with his enormous and definitely not clean beard right in my face.

-Wait, the hunter who punched me orders.

I try to free myself but the man above me is way too strong, being two to three times bigger than me. The man who gave the order, a medium size person with short blond hair, a brown leather armor and a long sword on his back, look at my belt where my Berk chief symbol is.

-Fenroc, he says, the gods are with us. We just got chief Hiccup Haddock.

-What, him, the hunter Fenroc asks with evident surprise.

My first though is "Geez thanks". Then, I think "Wait, they know me?". The unknown hunter walks toward the border overlooking the lower deck where the others are still fighting. The guy named Fenroc force me up to follow his friend. I try to break free again but it's useless. Once there, the mysterious man talks with a strong voice.

-BERKIANS, he calls which make the fighting stop as everyone looks toward us. You have fought bravely but your efforts were in vain.

He gestures at me and I see my friends gasp.

-You bastard. Let him go and fight like a Viking, Astrid orders but the man ignore her.

-Surrender now, he continues taking out his sword and putting it on my neck, and I'll spare your chief.

How does he know me, us? Astrid is literally fuming with rage while the others seems ready to try and save me but before I can say anything, the man pushes his sword harder on my neck, making it hard to breathe without cutting myself. Seeing this, Astrid rage transforms into fear and worry. I see what she's going to do.

-Astrid don't, I yell but she doesn't listen.

With an expression as cold as ice, she slowly walks back and drops her axe. The weapon falls on the deck with a lout _Thud_. The others soon imitate her. All their weapons making a similar noise when touching the boat. The hunters then assemble them in a circle, cheering and singing "Victory for Rakkar".

"Rakkar" I think looking at the man. He's the new hunter chief that made alliances to destroy Berk?

-You thought you'll win by destroying my machine, Rakkar says to me with a smug smile, but you saw nothing yet.

He then looks at the sea. Following his eyes, I see, on the horizon, two other boats. Only, those are enormous and have a large rectangular hull and two small floaters. Warships. I look back at my friends, wondering how to get out of there all alive. If only they hadn't surrendered.

I then hear a whistling. One second, I fear it's the machine again but it obviously not the same kind of whistling. I recognise what it is and smiles. Suddenly, an explosion hit the boat, shaking it so much that almost everyone falls. This gave me the opportunity to free myself just when a Night Fury passes above us with someone on his back. Owen! Just in time. Barf and Belch arrive and fly around my friends, surrounding them with gaz they light thus creating a circle of fire keeping the hunters away from them. I turn around to see Rakkar ready to attack me. However, another Night Fury appears behind him and, with a tail stroke, send him away.

-Toothless, I say extremely happy to see him okay.

I immediately climb on his back and he jumps to avoid two hunters who were running toward us. I quickly insert my good foot in the pedal controlling Toothless's prosthetic and open it so we can fly away. I look back at my friends to see Stormfly, Hookfang and Meatlug take them away. Reassured, I urge Toothless higher.

Toothless's POV

I still don't know what the hunters did exactly, but this sound was extremely painful and disorienting. It pierces our ears and makes the whole world blurry. Kind of like the Screaming Death ability. I'll try to know what it was later. First, these hunters are going to pay for all what they did.

I continue to fly higher in the sky, looking back to make sure all the others escaped. I can see the riders climbing or jumping to return to their dragons back. I then look at Hiccup. He only has a bruise on his face. I couldn't believe it when Owen told us he and the others went alone to fight the hunters alone. It's risky and stupid.

-Oh come on, Hiccup exclaims seeing the expression on my face. You would have done the same for me so don't you dare give me that look.

- **You're right but that doesn't make me happier** , I snort.

Having reach an acceptable altitude, I turn around. The hunter's boats are now moving away from the shores, except for two on the opposite side of us from the island. The other dragons and riders already disperse and start attacking. Snotlout and Hookfang immediately target the closest boat, hitting it with a large stream of fire. It's a good thing we got rid of ours saddles bag before coming. In a battle, they would has slowed us. I don't want to miss all the fun but Hiccup directs me toward Owen and Falla who are staying a little away from the battle.

-Hey Owen, thanks for the rescue, my rider says.

-Your welcome, Owen responds, but please don't get caught again.

I then see Astrid and Stormfly who pursue a boat longer than the others. It's the one where we rescued our riders. He's sailing toward two much bigger ones, I think humans call them warships. They're slower but have a lot of artillery to kill us. Stormfly fire on the boat before flying away so as not to be shot down.

-Come on bub, Hiccup tells me. The hunter's chief is on that boat.

Really? If he's here, we can kill him or, knowing Hiccup, captures him. I fly toward the boat and fire two plasma to destroy what's left of their weapons. Just as I'm about to turn around, a series of projectiles comes from my left, from the warships. I dive and shift left to dodge them. I notice gaz is leaving from these projectiles, they're the kind of weapon that explode if it hit you. That's never good for us.

Astrid and Stormfly rejoin us.

- **How come that boat didn't sink** , Stormfly asks looking at the boat we attacked.

She's right. Despite the damages it received, the boat isn't destroyed and is sailing toward the two warships. Humans constructions, whatever the kind, are made with wood, so it's generally easy for us to destroy them.

- **They must have made them specifically to better resist our flames** , I then understand. **We know it's possible**.

The attack continues, but the warships are closer to the boat and continue to fire at us. I fly just above the water where it's harder for them to target us. Stormfly manages to reach one warship and succeed in burning down one of their artillery, attracting the hunter's attention. Now is our chance and I have a idea to sink the boat. I adjust my trajectory toward it.

-Whoa, Hiccup says surprised. You have an idea?

I snap my jaw as an answer. I do the barrel roll, Hiccup quickly adjusting the prosthetic for the maneuver, and fire three plasma blasts all on the same spot on the hull. This is enough to open a hole by which the water enters. The ship starts to sink.

-Yeah, nice thinking, Hiccup cheers scratching my head which makes me chirps happily.

Hiccup then tells Astrid to look for the guy that threatened him. It's him the hunter chief.

-Well, I have a supposition, Astrid tells us while Stormfly dodge two enormous arrows. There, some hunters are swimming toward the closest warship.

Looking at where she points, there are humans moving in the water and Hiccup recognises the hunter chief among them.

-Let's go get him, he says so Stormfly and I dive toward the swimming hunters.

But just as we get close enough, the warship fire with all his weapons. We're forced to fly away and higher, navigating right and left to avoid being hit. One almost touch me but a harsh movement from my left wing allows me to move away just in time. I can see the hunters climbing onto one warship. Great. Nice failure. We fly back toward where Owen and Falla are staying, high above the island and out of reach of the battle.

- **We saw everything.** **Did they hit you** , Falla asks.

- **No, but it was too close for my liking** , Stormfly answers panting.

- **Same for me** , I admit.

I then realise the battle brought us to the large side of the island, the one covered by a forest. The others are still fighting on the other side where it all started.

-We can't continue like this forever, Astrid shouts. The dragon's fire isn't unlimited and the night is almost upon us. We must end this quickly while we can.

-I know, I know, Hiccup responds.

Humans prefer to fight during the day because they rely mostly on their eyes. Even for most dragons, night can also be tricky. During little moment, Hiccup has his pensive gaze.

-Does anyone remember the Speed Stingers, he suddenly asks.

Them? Why? After a few seconds of looking at Hiccup, I understand what he's referring to. And I'm not the only one.

-What, Owen asks.

-Owen, Hiccup plead, I know you don't want to fight but it's our best option against the warships. If we don't get rid of them, we all could be in deep danger.

Owen doesn't seem convinced. He looks at Falla who is silent.

- **It's easy to do and if it can help win this fight** , she finally says.

By the tone of her voice, Owen understands she agrees. He let out a long sight before nodding half-heartedly. Hiccup thanks him. Owen responds with a _pfff_.

I take a little altitude and Falla follow me, obviously never having been in this kind of situation. Once she's next to me, we start our dive toward the closest warship. Our riders adjust our trajectory to hit the same spot on the deck. As always, we both make a high whistling sound, which is nothing like the one of the hunters, that combine into one.

-GET DOWN, someone on the warship screams just before we fire our plasma blasts.

I still love it how they scream with fear when they hear me coming. It never gets old. We fly away from the boat just when the huge deflagration cover it, feeling the strength of the gust of wind it causes. It could almost match Barf and Belch record.

Third's POV

Fenroc stand up after having been projected by the explosion. Where did that came from? He thought only Hideous Zipplebacks could do such things. It's a miracle the warship isn't sinking but it won't resist another strike. There's a enormous hole in the deck, the majority of the artillery is destroyed and all around him hunters are hurt or worse. Fenroc spot Rakkar not far from him. The man is on the deck, unconscious but thankfully alive. Damn those stupid dragons.

-Sir, what do we do, a hunter asks him when he sees Rakkar.

-I'll take care of the rest. Get ready to retreat and bring Rakkar inside, Fenroc answers.

They already lost more ships that they should have and the sun is already half gone beyond the horizon. While the hunter leaves to give the order and two others come to take care of Rakkar, Fenroc runs as fast as he can toward the only long-range ballista that still work, on the other side of the ship. The weapon is loaded so he takes the handles and look at the two Night Furies who, because of the speed of their dive, are forced to make a large turn to come back. Fenroc aim at them, or more exactly at the Night Fury alpha and its rider chief of Berk. He has them right in his line of sight.

-Time to finish this, he murmurs before firing.

* * *

As always, I hope to read your reviews. Tell what you think of this chapter and the upcoming How to train your Dragon 3.

Take care and see you soon.


	25. Not alone

Hi. What's up? I hope you guys will love this chapter as much as I do. I wanted to write this one for a long time.

Also, I'll respond here to the two people who post a anonymous review.

Guest 1: Thank you. I'm glad you love it. :)

Guest 2: Thank you. I'm also super-crazy exited for HTTYD 3. As for the continuation of this story, here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

Third's POV

Astrid is flying above the island, watching Hiccup and Owen flying back toward her on their dragons. Their attack on the warship is a success and the shun is finishing his journey beyond the horizon. Astrid then notices something coming fast at them from behind.

-WATCH OUT, she yells.

But the Night Furies don't have the time to move away. Instinctively, Falla shot a fire ball in an attempt to stop it. However, the thing is a hunter explosive projectile so the impact only make it explode. Nevertheless, since it doesn't explode against them, the riders and their dragons are only pushed away instead of being killed. The shock ejects Hiccup from his saddle. Seeing this, Astrid immediately signal Stormfly to dive while Hiccup activates his flight suit, extending a leather membrane one each side of him between his arms and legs. It allows him to glide on the air current. A few seconds later, Stormfly catch him and put him back on Toothless's, who already started to lose altitude despite struggling to stay airborne by flapping his wings madly. Not far, Falla shook her head, a little stunned. She looks at her back to make sure Owen's fine, but he's not here. Someone then screams her name, and she looks down to see Owen falling toward the island. Falla roars with fear, diving to catch him.

-Oh no, Astrid says signaling to Stormfly to dive again.

She has not seen him fall from his saddle. They're followed by Toothless once Hiccup stabilised his dragon flight. Falla is flying at her top speed, getting closer to Owen just as he's getting closer to the island. "No, the distance is too short" Astrid thinks. Sadly, she's right. Falla can't catch Owen before he hit a tree and disappear into the forest. She barely has time to force open her wings and straighten her flight, missing the trees only by an inch. Astrid stops Stormfly above the trees, trying to find Owen while Hiccup rejoin her. Falla is completely panicked and immediately dives into the forest at the research of her rider.

On the highly damaged warship, Fenroc is watching the Night Fury and the Deadly Nader flying into the forest after the other Night Fury. He doesn't understand how the dragon and the chief survived because he aimed perfectly. Now, it's too late, the general order to retreat has been given. The ship is already leaving and will soon be rejoined by the others. Rakkar won't be happy that they missed this opportunity. However, it doesn't change the plans they already made. And maybe this battle will serve as a warning.

Falla heavily lands on the forest floor, looking all around her frantically for her rider but the dim light doesn't help. She finally spots him, laying on the ground not far. She runs toward him, scared.

The man is laying on his back, his legs broken, his breathing jerky and difficult. Blood is leaving his body from everywhere, creating a small pool under him and staining the grass. She removes the leaves and a stick on him with her paw. Toothless and Stormfly land next to them. Hiccup and Astrid quickly dismount and gasp in horror.

-Oh Thor, I'm so sorry, Astrid says. I didn't see…

-Go get Fishlegs, Hiccup tells her. NOW.

Astrid turn around and run toward Stormfly. As soon as she climbs on her dragon back, the Deadly Nadder runs to take off and fly out of the forest. Hiccup kneels beside Owen.

-Owen, whatever happens you must not move, he says. Can you hear me?

Toothless walk next to his rider, whining sadly. Falla lays down on the grass, her nose close to her rider's face, whining, not knowing what she can do. Hiccup takes out his coat of fur and tries to stop the bleeding with it. Owen tries to talk but his words come out like a choking. A drop of blood flows from his mouth. Falla softly rub her chin against her rider's head, removing his hairs covering his eyes. He must stay quiet, to keep his strength until someone comes to heal him. He's going to be okay.

Hiccup, however, fear there's nothing they can do but he doesn't want to give up and continue his attempts to stop the bleeding. Owen then raises his left hand and gently puts it on Falla nose, looking at her with an honest smile. Tears leaving his eyes. The dragoness softly purrs, wanting to give reassurance to her rider and smooth his pain, considering there's nothing else she can do right now. Owen's hand then falls on the ground. Every sound around them stop. Falla grunt, calling Owen.

He doesn't respond. She nudges him with her nose, calling him again. Toothless lets out a long roar of mourning and Hiccup sights.

-It's too late, he says with a saddened voice.

Falla whines and growl, nudging Owen's head again and again, hoping to wake him up. He must wake up. He can't… But it's useless. Hiccup leaves his coat full of blood on Owen torso. Falla slowly walks back, breathing difficulty. Then, without warning, she runs off into the forest. Toothless runs after her, leaving Hiccup to take care of Owen's body.

Toothless's POV

The sky is now dark, the night having replaced the day. I run between the trees, trying to find Falla in the darkness. It became hard to see in front of me but I finally spot her walking not far.

- **Falla** , I call worried and catch up with her. **Falla. Where are you going?**

 **-To slaughter all these hunters** , she growls with a broken voice.

I slow down a little, surprised by her answer.

 **-What? You can't** , I say jumping in front of her. **Going straight after them like this and alone, they'll kill you.**

- **I don't care** , she snaps walking pass me.

- **Well I do** , I confess following her. **I won't let you do this.**

 **-What** , she hisses turning around.

She then jumps on me, taking me by complete surprise and pushing me on my back with her on top of me, her pupils slim.

- **How dare you** , she barks. **How would you act if you were in my place?**

An image of Hiccup dead flashes in my mind as I recall how many times it almost happened. The only thought of it horrifies and anger me.

- **I'd track down and kill the one responsible for his death** , I growl.

She's about to talk but I act before she can. With a quick movement of my hind legs, I knock her on her back and take the position at the top. I may understand her motives, but it doesn't change what I said.

 **-But I couldn't** , I continue, **because my friends won't let me. For the same reasons I won't let you.**

It's the truth but it doesn't seem to change her mind. She struggles to free herself. I put all my weight to prevent her from escaping while blocking her paws with mine so she can't claw at me.

- **Please stop** , I roar as she tries to bite me. **Is this what Owen would have wanted?**

 **-It doesn't matter, HE'S DEAD**.

We both froze.

- **He's dead** , she murmurs as if the reality of his death slowly reaches her mind.

She then pushes me off, and I don't try to resist. Instead of getting up like I expected, she curls around herself and covers her head with her paw. Dragons can't cry, unlike humans, but her entire body is trembling and she has difficulty to breathe. I can only try to imagine the pain she must feel, and it's part our fault and I'm not sure what to do.

Slowly, I walk behind her and rub my head against her trembling neck in an attempt to comfort her. I'm immediately surprised by how cold her scales are. I lay down against her back and wrap my tail around her. She tenses but doesn't reject the cuddling. So I cover her with my wing, sharing my heat with her. Her breathing is still jerky and not continuous. Small droplets of water then fall on my head. I can't see the sky but the smell in the air reveal the upcoming rain. It would be best to shelter but, looking back at Falla, it's clear she won't move. Gently, I put my head on her while the small droplets quickly turn into a icy rain. We stay here, like this, under the cold rain, for the rest of the night.

Hiccup's POV

I stand behind a tree, hidden, looking at Toothless and Falla and partially protected from the cold rain. It's a good thing I took Fishlegs's additional coat of fur. Once Astrid came back with him, I ran after the dragons because I was worried. I arrived when Falla jumped on Toothless. It scared me but luckily Toothless was able to turn the situation around. Now, they're curled up together on the forest floor. I don't know what Toothless told her or what she responded during the evident argument but now I hesitate to rejoin them. I walk out from behind the tree despite the rain. Toothless sees me. We look at each other during a few seconds. He then makes a small gesture with his head. I nod understanding now is not the time and turn around, leaving them alone.

Falla's POV

I put the last rock on the pile in front of me. I'm at the top of a cliff facing the ocean with the forest not far behind. The morning sky is completely masked by dark-grey clouds. The grass is still wet from the icy rain and the lack of wind left the air heavy and cold.

I melt the bottom part of the new rock like I did with the others. It glue the rocks together so the structure can resist weather and time. I walk back, my tail and my wings dragging on the grass since I can't find the strength to lift them. Plus, making this thing drained all my flames. I sit and look at what I've done. A large pile of rock under which rest Owen's body in a rectangular hole I also made, with my claws, like it was the custom in his birth village. I don't know if it's the work or that I didn't sleep last night or just me…but I feel so tired. And empty.

Despite how many times I turn this in my head, I still don't understand why it happened. Why him? He didn't deserve it. Anyone, and I mean it, anyone else. Who, I don't care. Someone else should have taken the blow and fall. Even me. I'm the one who wasn't fast enough, who didn't want to leave when he knew we should. I…I'd do anything just to be able to talk to him, to tell him tha…how…sorry I am and…how much I loved him.

A dragon come and sit next to me.

- **Hey** , the dragon says softly.

It's the voice of Toothless.

- **It's nice what you've done** , he adds referring to the pile of rock. **What is it?**

- **I forgot the name but it was important for him and his people** , I answer my voice still weak.

- **And you** , Toothless asks. **How do you feel?**

- **Whatever** , I respond. **It doesn't change anything.**

 **-Of course it does** , he counters keeping his tone soft. **Staying inactive is the worst thing to do. So, what do you need?**

There's only one thing that crosses my mind as he asks this.

- **Vengeance** , I growl.

Toothless is silent for a little moment.

 **-It's your right** , he then says obviously choosing his word carefully. **Eret said he saw the hunter who shot us. Apparently, his name is Fenroc.**

He tells me this, while yesterday he stopped me from going after them. Why?

- **But** , he adds, **how could you possibly find and kill him? The hunters are too numerous.**

- **I'll find a way**. **Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll avenge Owen.**

 **-Even if you die doing this?**

I let out a long sight, lowering my head toward the ground. Contrary to what it may seem, I'm not at all suicidal. I…just…I can't sit down and continue to live normally like nothing happened. Owen always been there, since my birth. Not once did we separate, whenever I lived with him in his village or after the war that forced us away. He was all I had. I don't even know what to do now, where to go without him. Someone killed him, and someone must pay for this.

Toothless walk between me and the pile of rock, lowering his head in front of mine. From the corner of my left eye, I also spot Hiccup walking toward us.

- **You don't have to face this on your own** , he coos gently. **You're not alone.**

 **-Then why do I feel like it** , I whisper weakly.

Hiccup has now rejoined us. Toothless gently raise my head with his nose. His eyes just in front of mines, looking deep into them with such a caring and soft expression. Under another circumstance, I would have found this warm-hearted, even romantic. Yet, I can't manage to feel anything so I just lower my gaze.

Hiccup stand next to us, patient. When I look at him, he slowly raises his hand and caresses my head.

-I'm so sorry, he murmurs with the same soft tone.

I look back toward the pile of rock, even if I can't see it because of Toothless. Sorry won't bring Owen back. Nothing will.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sad? Emotional? Romantic? Any predictions? Don't hesitate to review.

We are now entering the most active part of the stories and I have a few surprises for you guys so stay tune.

Take care and until next time.


	26. Betrayal

Hi everyone. Big day today because I just saw... Guess what? Dum dum dum. Yep, you guessed right. I just saw How to train your dragon The hidden world in theaters. It's a great movie but for few reasons, I felt not completly satisfied with it. Yet, I plan of watching again and again, I hope it will lessen what I didn't like. Is there others people here who also already watched it?

Also, I want to thanks everyone so far who reviewed, followed or put my story as one of their favorite. Thank you for your support.

Meanwhile, here chapter 26. Enjoy.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I look at the rocky construction made by Falla under which rest Owen's body. But I can't stop the circle of guilty thoughts tormenting me since last night. It's my fault if he put himself at risk and died. Maybe he wasn't from Berk, but he was still my responsibility. I should have been able to save him. Asking someone inexperienced to join the fight. What was I thinking? Now, Midgard lost another soul, we lost a new and good friend…and a dragon lost her rider.

I look at Falla, worried about what is going to happen to her. Considering her past, I don't doubt she'll be able to survive in the wild but with the hunters back in full activity it's not safe. In addition, she's clearly not in her normal state right now. She seems depressed, which is totally understandable. The best for her, in my opinion, would be to follow us on Berk, I can just hope she'll want to.

Berk. My island is in danger. We can't waste more time.

-Come on bud, we must get back to Berk quickly, I say.

I move a few steps but Toothless hesitate. He looks at Falla expectantly but she just closes her eyes. Sad, Toothless slowly follow me as we walk back toward our friends who are at our camp in the forest. He coos sadly.

-I know. This is so unfair, I respond as we walk on the open space between the cliff and the forest. Don't worry, we won't just abandon her here.

He responds with a low grunt, his ears down. This reminds me of his attitude when I told him Owen decided to leave with Falla just before the hunter's attack. I know he and Falla became close during the trip but I wonder…how much he could have grown attached to her. The idea brings a little smile on my face.

We continue in silence, taking the long way around the forest to rejoin our friends at the camp, when the sudden sound of an explosion startles me. Smoke is coming out from the other side of the forest where our camp is, and I hear roars. This can't be good. I'm about to run toward my friends when something pushes me in the back, sending me rolling on the ground while sounds of a crash and snarls can be heard. Looking up, I see Toothless growling and standing between me and a very angry Skrill.

Toothless's POV

I growl at the Skrill, ready to react in case she tries to attack Hiccup again. Thanks the sky I heard her coming from the sky or she would have killed him. There are also sounds of battles coming from farther in the forest. Our friends. Are they fighting? And Falla? Suddenly a dragon, a Thunderclaw, appears and lands on Hiccup, pinning him to the ground. Before I can act, lightning hit me sending me on the grassy ground as two other Thunderclaw lands around us.

- **What are you doing** , I ask the Skrill as I stand up. **Let my rider go.**

- **Are you serious? Are you so corrupted that you don't see what's happening? The humans are destroying our whole world.. They killed dragons from my colony, again, including innocent hatchlings. And during this time, you, Alpha, you are protecting them instead of us.**

- **I told you our humans aren't hunters** , I growl sharply.

- **It doesn't make any difference. We can accept that you aren't a Bewilderbeast, but to be some human pet. You dishonor all the previous alphas by not protecting our own existence. I won't tolerate this.**

She roars long and savagely, lightning gliding between her spines and her pupils so slim they almost disappear. She's challenging me, for the title of Alpha. It's something we, dragons, rarely hear because very few would dare to try. The last time it happened, it was when I challenged Drago's Bewilderbeast. It's also a way for her to prevent me from controlling her and her dragons. Maybe I'm not a Bewilderbeast but if she thinks I'm weak, that I'm just a pet, then she'll be sorry. It's not like I have the choice anyway.

My dorsal spines extend and start shining blue as I roar on the same long and brutal tone. My pupils as slim as hers. Behind all this, I can hear Hiccup calls me. He's struggling to free himself, but the dragon is too heavy for a human of his stature. Once I've won, I'll take control of the Thunderclaw to free him without any risk. Yet, I can't stand to see him hurt and give a vicious snarl at the Thunderclaw which seems to scare him. Good. Looking back at the Skrill, I ready a plasma blast, ready to take her, and her dragons, down.

Falla's POV

My ears stand up as I hear roars coming from far away, their intensity sends a chill in my scales. My instinct tells me it's a challenge. Looking behind me, I see smoke rising from several places in the forest. Suddenly, a Thunderclaw and a Raincutter lands close to me. What's happening? Not reassured, I stand up, facing them.

- **Don't worry** , the Thunderclaw says as they lower their head and wings in a sign of none hostility. **We mean you no harm**.

- **What do you want** , I growl not trusting their words.

- **The Alpha believe we could help each other** , the Raincutter explains.

- **You're lying** , I say. **Why would Toothless send you?**

Their pupils become slim as the Raincutter responds.

- **We aren't talking about the Night Fury but our queen who soon will displace him.**

What? So the columns of smoke, it's because they're attacking the others. And the roar I heard, the Skrill did challenge Toothless.

- **We know what happened to your…human** , the Thunderclaw adds, **that he was killed by those who only love to hunt our kind.**

 **-You want me to believe you care** , I snap angry they dare to talk about Owen with such hypocrisy.

- **We understand what it is to lose someone dear to us** , the Raincutter counters. **Don't forget these humans took everything from us, just like they did for you. What we wonder is if you want to avenge him.**

- **Of course** , I affirm. **I'll do anything for this but it doesn't concern you.**

 **-Maybe it does** , the Raincutter continues. **We have the same enemy, the same goal but alone, our chances of success are slim.**

He's…not wrong. Even Toothless admitted this. Owen…my poor Owen. That hunter, Fenroc, needs to pay for what he did to him. Can I really trust these dragons? I debate this during a long minute, the Raincutter's words echoing in my mind, trying to think about all the options at my disposal. Almost nothing. Reaching this disappointing conclusion, I sight and sit down.

- **Continue** , I say to the two dragons which seem to greatly please them.

- **Our queen, the future Alpha, has a proposition for you** , the Thunderclaw reveals.

Toothless's POV

I can taste the Skrill's blood as I dig my teeth in the flesh of her leg. She gives me an electric shock which really hurt and force me to let go. A little disoriented, I try to hit her with a plasma blast. However, she takes off.

Moving is not easy because of the lacerations on my left-front shoulder. Yet, my injuries are not as bad as hers and her leg I just bit bleed a little. Challenges can end without too much injury like it can go until one dies, and now it's clear how this fight will end.

The Skrill fly all around me, knowing I can't take the fight airborne and fires her lightning again. I jump away just in time but it almost hit me. I won't be able to dodge them for long and I'm not in the best position to hit her with my own fire. I need to bring her back on the ground. How? The last Skrill I fought always used lightning too but I had Hiccup to help me fly. Wait. The Frozen Skrill? His lightning. Several times, when my plasma blast hit his lightning, it created electric explosion.

The Skrill slow down and open her mouth. She's going to shoot lightning again. Quickly, I fire a plasma blast directly on the lightning leaving her mouth. The effect is immediate. The Skrill is hit by her own electricity while I cover myself with my wings and she crashes. She tries to stand up but I'm quicker. With my claws, I slash her face, sending her back on the ground with four disfiguring claws marks. I then put my claws on her neck, partially smothering her. She roars in pain, or at least try too. One movement and she's dead before she can move one scale. My wings are open in dominance with a brutal growl coming from my throat. I let out a long roar, my spines brightly glowing blue. I win and she lost.

Hiccup's POV

-Yes, you won.

I'm so glad Toothless won the challenge. Even if I don't know why these dragons attack us, it would have obliviously ended badly if Toothless had lost. Plus, I'm sure the Skrill would have killed him if she would have the opportunity.

The Thunderclaws seems completely shocked. I don't like to see a dragon being hurt but they didn't leave Toothless any choices. The three dragons are about to move but Toothless raises his head and roar, his spines brightly glowing blue, asserting his dominance on them. Their pupils become slim as they slowly walk back, including the Thunderclaw pinning me on the ground. Once free, I stand up, relieved to be able to move and immediately run toward my dragon. We won here but what about Astrid and the others. However, I don't have the time to reach him that a new dragon, a fourth Thunderclaw descending from the sky, collide against Toothless, his open mouth closing on his flank while the strength of the impact ejects Toothless off the Skrill. They both roll on the ground and Toothless manages to push the Thunderclaw off him but a second one jumps on his back.

-HEY, what are you doing, I scream shocked.

A third Thunderclaws attacks Toothless while the fourth one rejoins an Raincutter who just landed next to the unconscious Skrill. Toothless is now fighting three Thunderclaws but with clear difficulty.

-Leave him alone, I yell. He won. You have no right. Get off.

But no one pays attention to me. Toothless tries to free himself after one Thunderclaw climb on him, keeping him on the ground. Another one bite Toothless's tail, making him roar in pain. They're really trying to kill him. My breathing becomes uncontrollable as I instinctively take out and activate Inferno, closing the remaining distance between us. Toothless free his tail and hit the Thunderclaw who bit it. Another Thunderclaw on him then block Toothless's head with his paw, exposing his neck to his fangs. He's going to kill him.

-NOOO.

Without thinking, I pass under the Thunderclaw wings and reaching his neck, plunges Inferno directly into it. Time seems to stop. The Thunderclaw slowly falls off Toothless without a single wail, Inferno is still in my hands with blood falling on the grass. No one moves during the next seconds, just like the Thunderclaw who is now dead. It's only then that I realise what I've done. I killed a dragon. Me…I killed a dragon. I look at Toothless who is as shocked as me. Something then hits me hard, sending me crashing several meters away. When I hit the ground, everything becomes black.

Toothless's POV

- **HICCUP** , I roar.

Ignoring all my injuries and pain, I jump on the Thunderclaw who just hit Hiccup, biting his back hard before he ejects me on the ground.

- **THIS CAN'T BE** , I then hear a dragon (a Raincutter) roars angrily.

The three Thunderclaws still alive charge at me while the Raincutter goes directly for Hiccup. Hiccup! One look reveals he's unconscious. Without thinking, I raise my head and, my extended spines glowing blue, roar.

- **STOP.**

The effect is immediate. In addition, the Skrill is unconscious and not in condition to oppose. Their pupils slim, the dragons stop and slowly stand back, bowing their head in the process. However, my sudden movement hurt because of my injuries, almost making me lose my control but I manage to keep my focus despite the dragons try to resist my dominance without success. I hear Hiccup moan, he's waking up. A feeling of relief invades me. After everything these dragons just done, especially to Hiccup, they won't get away unharmed.

Something then hit the ground next to me, creating an explosion that blinds me because of the smoke and dust. I shake off the dust from my head only to see the dragon who did this.

- **F…Falla** , I say flabbergasted as she lands in front of me.

- **Sorry but I can't let you do this.**

- **What in the sky are you saying** , I ask not understanding. **They're attacking us.**

 **-She knows and she chose her side** , the Raincutter explains as he and the Thunderclaws are now free from my control.

What? I look back at Falla. She lowers her gaze to the ground, like if she was ashamed, but she doesn't deny what he said. No. It can't be true.

- **Falla** , I repeat.

She's hesitant at the beginning but finally looks at me. The expression in her eyes, where since Owen's death there was only pain and regret, it's now filled with coldness determination. She's really turning against us, against me. A new pain appears inside me, different from all the ones I felt previously in my life. She…I thought that...My heart hurt, so much more than all my injuries. It's like someone is slowly piercing it with a spear. All my will to fight gradually leave my mind as I can't even find something to say or do.

-Toothless, what's happening, I hear Hiccup asks.

From the corner of my eye, I see that he's fully awake but don't really pay him intention once I'm sure he's okay.

- **Why** , I finally ask Falla.

- **These dragons may be my best chance at avenging Owen, they want to kill the hunters** , she responds.

 **-They want to kill all the humans and the dragons allied with them** , I counter outraged, **and you want to go with them.**

 **-I don't agree with their ideas** , she argues, **but I need their help just like they asked for mine.**

- **Please, don't do this** , I murmur desperately.

- **I have to.**

After a few seconds, she adds with a low voice.

- **I'm sorry**.

It's only then that I notice the other dragons aren't here. Looking up, I see them flying away with the unconscious Skrill in their paws. I'm about to try to stop them but Falla fire another plasma blast, this time at a tree. The tree falls off in Hiccup's direction, scaring me to no end, but he jumps out of the way just in time. Turning around, I see Falla used this diversion to take off at high speed. The pack of wild dragons is already far away as she follows them.

* * *

Oh no. No, no no no no. What did I just did?

I bet you didn't see that one coming. Or maybe did you? As always, I will love to know your opinion and if someone saw HTTYD 3 or don't mind spoilers, I'll be happy to discuss about the movie.

Until next time and take care.


	27. Return home

Hi. What's up? Did a lot of you watched the new How to train your Dragon? Me, I watched it a second time in cinema. I loved it more than the first time. It's really a great movie. There's still two or three things that bugs me but there's no use to complain about that. I prefer to enjoy what I liked.

The last chapter ended on quite a shocking note so without further ado, here's chapter 27. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _One-week later…_

Hiccup's POV

Wind gently strokes my hair, the boat slowly sways right and left following the movement of the water. I sit at the end of the Drakkar, stroking the head of Toothless who's lying next to me. On my other side, Astrid head rest on my shoulder as she is sleeping. All around us, the other riders and dragons are calmly sitting or lying down except for Eret and Fishlegs who are piloting the boat and Meatlug who keep throwing up because of seasickness. There's nothing on the boat except from our few belongings.

After the wild pack attack, several of us were hurt. Toothless was the most injured. Hookfang had taken a serious blow to his flank and Astrid got a scar on her back when she saved Tuffnut. It's been quite a long time since we've been injured in battle, mostly because we always fight from our dragons back and rarely hand-to-hand. We did our best to treat the injuries with what we had before resuming our flight toward Berk, extremely slowly.

Eventually, we met a group of merchants. Luckily, they were nice enough to give us a boat in exchange for dragons scales, three of our weapons and all our winter clothes and some herbs had. This was six days ago. Lucky for us, the weather was good for us. Since then, we've been sailing directly in the direction of Berk. Between Owen's death, the wild pack attack, Falla departure and now the hunters who could be anywhere, our last week of travel has been quite dull and quiet.

I look at Toothless. He's looking at the same spot on the boat since we embarked yet I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to describe it if I asked him. He's been in a strange state since the battle, only moving when necessary and doesn't act as playfully as normal. Fishlegs said he's just keeping his energy to heal quicker, but I know my dragon. Something is deeply bugging him and although I have my hypothesis, I can't be completely sure.

-Chief, Berk in sight, Eret then calls me.

Finally.

-Great. Take us directly to the harbor, I respond.

I look back at Toothless.

-Hey buddy, I say and he looks at me. We're home.

He croons and stands up while I gently shake Astrid to wake her up. One hour later, we dock at the harbor. Gobber and my mother are here waiting for us with a few of the villagers. They're surprised to see us arriving in a boat instead by the air, and their worries only increase when they see us. With our dirty clothes, bandages and sorrow expressions, I bet we're not a pretty sight.

-By Odin, what did ye guys get yourselves into again, Gobber says as Eret and Astrid attach the boat with ropes.

-Long story, I respond tiredly.

…

-This is…a lot to take, my mother says.

I just spent the last hour in my house, telling her and Gobber everything that just happened in the last three weeks. Gothi took care of the others with injuries, making sure it was healing properly and that there wasn't any infection. She wanted to treat me first because I'm the chief but I wanted Toothless and my friends to go before me. To avoid a conflict, my mother offered to examine me while I tell her and Gobber all about our trip. Gothi didn't like it and hit us both on the head with her staff but eventually, even she is forced to follow the chief orders.

-Poor Owen, Gobber adds. He seemed like a good lass. Those hunters never know when to quit their nonsense.

-And the female Fury, mom asks. I'm curious to know where her and that wild pack could have gone.

-Who knows, I respond rubbing my eyes tiredly, but something tells me we're not done with either of them.

I can't restrain a big yawn. I haven't slept well in two days and it's starting to get to me.

-Oh son I'm sorry, my mother says. You must be tired. We'll let you sleep.

-Thanks mom but there is so much I need to do. The village…

-…will still be here tomorrow, Gobber cuts. Valka is right. All your friends went back to their home, the dragons will do the same once Gothi is finished with them. You should rest.

-If anything happens, we'll wake you. I promise, my mother promises.

I want to object but my mind seems to have chosen this moment to start shutting down. I just don't have the strength to argue so I simply nod. I wish them good night and go up to my room as they leave. Sitting on my bed, I remove my armor and throw it on the floor. For one second, I debate whether I should take a bath or no. I didn't take one in weeks so one night wouldn't hurt. With nothing more than my underclothes, I lay under my fur's blanket and fall into deep sleep.

Toothless's POV

Freedom at last. I swear, the village elder Gothi is a good healer but a terrible human. She refused to let one of go until she's seen everyone, even those who weren't hurt. And if you tried to resist, she hit you on the head with her staff. She removed my improvised bandages and put two new ones, one on my flank and shoulders and the other on my tail. Beside me, Hookfang is the only one who has a bandage.

Leaving Gothi hut, my flank hurt less than before. Not wanting to take any risk, I go down the stairs instead of gliding toward the ground. I spot Valka and Gobber walking in the village with other humans, so Hiccup must be at his home. I walk slowly toward his house, taking my time. A few dragons that I cross try to talk to me, but I want to be alone so I make them leave by growling. The advantage of being the Alpha.

It's already been a week but despite how much I tried, despite all my attempts, I can't stop thinking about Falla. I still can't believe what she did: going with those crazy dragons. And she didn't just help them against me but also against my friends, allowing all our aggressors to escape easily and almost killed Hiccup. I understand Owen's death affected her but to stand so low, to betray us like this. One part of me is angry at her but the other just wish she was there, on Berk. It's unnerving, really.

I finally arrive at Hiccup's house. Everything is silent, Hiccup must be asleep. I walk to the left side of the house where Hiccup window is, climb slowly on the wall careful about my injuries and open the hatch to enter his room then close it. Hiccup is indeed sleeping. I sit in front of his bed during a good moment, trying to put some order in my thoughts by just doing nothing except watching him. Generally, it's him who has trouble clearing his mind and has a tendency to overthink things while I try to help him. A good night flight with him would have helped me calm my mind. Yet, I can't bring myself to wake him so I simply go to my own bed. I burn it while turning on myself before lying down. I think of Falla one last time and sight before closing my eyes but it takes a long time for sleep to come to me.

Hiccup's POV

I wake up slowly after a really good night of sleep. It did me wonder. Sitting up, I see Toothless sleeping on his own bed. Careful not to wake him, I descend the stairs. Seeing my mother isn't here, I walk into the back room where I clean myself in the wooden bath tub and put on new clothes. I then found a piece of bread and cheese for my breakfast with a chop of beer. Once finished, I go back to my room where Toothless is now awake.

-Hey bud. Feeling better, I ask.

I kneel down to examine him while he let out a small croon. Gothi did a good job treating his injuries and the bandages. In two or three days, he won't even need them anymore. Yet, when looking in his eyes, something still seems off. Something is bugging him and it worries me.

-If only we could talk to each other. I could know what's hurting you, I say. Hey, what do you say we go for a long flight together once I fixed your tail fin?

He gives me a big sloppy lick on the chin.

-Yeah. I need to do one or two things in the village. Do you want to come with me?

Toothless grunts weakly before put his head on his paws and closing his eyes. I guess this means no and somehow confirm my suspicions. Normally, he always has trouble staying put.

-It's okay. I'll come back as soon as possible.

Leaving him alone to rest, I take his flying equipment and leave my house, directly heading to the forge. If he's still like this tomorrow, I'll ask mom to help. After all, she lived with dragons for twenty years. I arrive at the forge. Gobber and Fishlegs are there.

-Morning guys, I say putting the equipment on the ground.

-Morning Hiccup, Fishlegs and Gobber respond.

Goober is cleaning a sword while Fishlegs read an enormous book. Tarell's saga. I'm so glad that it wasn't destroyed during the battles.

-So Fishlegs, what does the book tell you, I ask him.

-Oh so much, he answers, but it's not easy because I must translate everything using the alphabets he put at the end. Right now, I'm studying their metallurgy. They found a way to use the plasma fire from the Night Furies to bend metals of lesser qualities than what we have. I came here to talk with Gobber about this.

-I'm always happy to help but I'm kind of busy right now Fishlegs. We'll continue later, Gobber intervenes.

-Sure. Thanks for your help, Fishlegs says as Gobber leaves the forge.

-And about Night Furies, I ask Fishlegs. Do they say anything we don't know?

-Well, he responds looking for the chapter about them, I wanted to start at the beginning but if you want I can directly translate this chapter.

-I would really appreciate it.

-Then I'll start right now, Fishlegs declares leaving to go work at his house.

The forge was already light-up by Gobber so I just need to raise the heat a little with the big bellows, causing the flame to rise and let out a few sparks. I need to repair two of the Toothless's tail-fin metal rods who are slightly twisted thus work less well and to sew up the saddle.

-I knew I'll find you there, my mother says as she enters the forge. Half the village expected to see you at the Great Hall this morning.

-That is why I'm here, I respond but she sends me a stern look.

-Son, you can't hide from the village what happened during your trip. Not when it directly concerns Berk safety.

I sight while removing the first metal rod from the mechanism and putting it on the grid above the fire so it can heat up.

-I know mom. I'll call for a meeting. I just needed time to think of a plan before making an announcement. It's only a matter of time before the Hunters attack Berk, again.

Anger starts rising inside me as I take a small hammer on the wall. After looking at it for a few seconds, I slam it on the table at my right.

-DAMN IT.

-Son, my mom asks with a worried tone.

-I thought that with Drago gone, we'll finally be able to live in peace. I've accepted I can't convince everyone that humans and dragons don't have to be enemies, but I hoped to keep some sort of balance. Berk being one of the places where dragons and humans would be together and protected. Yet, the Hunters refuse any kind of diplomacy. Viggo hunted dragons for commerce, Drago's goal was to enslave dragons for world conquest. Rakkar and the other chiefs, however, decided to just kill them. A complete extermination. As if this wasn't enough, wild dragons start to act the same way. Attacking all humans, including us, in an attempt to protect themselves.

I lower my head and put my hands on the same table I hit. My mother walks next to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

-Don't be so hard on yourself, she says. Our world…is complex. It would take way more than one person, one life to change it. That's why I tried to hide the dragons in the Sanctuary. Sadly, hate and greed always find their way, better than love and acceptance.

-No. Not on Berk. Not in my village, I counter. I won't let us finish like the Nigh Island. If only there's was another solution than war.

-Me too.

A grunt then make us turn around to see Cloudjumper head at the entry, looking at Valka. My mother smiles at me before following her dragon. I hear crackling. It's the metal rod, it's now hot enough.

I recall vividly how Toothless was attacked, how he was almost killed. If only he has been able to fly, they wouldn't have been able to catch him like they did but he couldn't because I couldn't reach him. This upcoming war will be the hardest we've ever seen. But what could we do? Send the dragons away? Leave Berk and try to escape? The only option is to fight. We too have allies ready to fight at our side, but no war is without losses. Looking at Toothless prosthetic tail fin, an idea form in my head.

Toothless's POV

-Hey bud, I'm back.

Hiccup voice wakes me up. I stretch and yawn. The light coming from the hatch tells me we're around midday. I feel a little better, especially physically but my emotions are still a mess. I shake my head, trying to not fall into the same circle of thoughts again. Luckily, Hiccup arrives in the room just when I sit.

-Glad to see you awake, he says. I'm currently repairing your tail fin but there's something I wanted to talk to you about.

- **What is it** , I ask.

-I thought a lot all morning. We both know what's coming for us.

- **You mean the Hunters?**

-You and I faced a lot of dangers in five years. We've been through everything together and always make it out alive. But the recent events made me question our luck.

I tilt my head slightly.

- **I'm not sure I follow you. What are you trying to say?**

-I…I already lost my father. I could not bear to lose someone else dare to me, especially you. Therefore…I want to make you a new automatic tail fin.

- **WHAT** , I roar backing up. **Why? What did I do to…**

-Calm down bud calm down please. I know you refused it before, but long and hard battles are ahead of us. Last week, you were almost killed because I wasn't there to help you fly.

- **So? It never made us change our way to be together.**

I don't understand why he would want to do such a thing. Our respective handicap is what symbolises our unique friendship, they represent all the hard moments we went through when we met and changed the world (or at least a small part of it). They are part of us, of whom we are now. Right now, I just want to curl around myself and whines like a hatchling.

-Toothless. Buddy. Please, Hiccup continues slowly walking toward me and putting his hands around my head. It's for your safety. We'll still be together and once it's all over, I'll build a new manual one if you want. We need to put all the odds in our favor.

His words and touch calm me almost instantly. He put his forehead on mine, our eyes closed, enjoying the moment between us.

-I won't abandon you, I will never let you go.

 **-Me neither.**

Reluctantly, I accept his offer.

* * *

Awww, if this isn't cute. This chapter was a little calmer, a little break after the events of the lasts chapters.

As always, I'm waiting eagerly for your opinions.

Until next time, take care.


	28. The wind of war

Hi, everyone. What's up? I guess by now most people saw the third movie of How to train your dragon. What do you guys think of it? Do you like it? Personally, it is far from being a bad movie even through it have some flaws. Hiccup and Astrid and Toothless and the Light fury are so great, there is action and the movie is loyal to his messages whatever we like them or not. About the flaws, I don't really want to bring them out unless it interest someone. I know Dreamworks isn't done with the franchise so I can't wait to see what is next.

On another hand, here is my new chapter. I hope you will like it.

* * *

 _In a dense forest made mostly of firs, it was the beginning of the day. A small waterfall makes a smooth sound falling in a river. A man sits on the edge of the river. In his laps lay the head of a black-winged reptile. It's a dragon, she's whimpering in both fear and harsh pain._

 _-Shh, shh. It's going to be okay, the man says._

 _He's trying to soothe her but his own voice is shaky and full of fear and guilt. He soaks his vest in the river and use it to clean a big bloody wound just behind the dragon ears and on her neck. Her whole body is covered by bruises and bite marks made by a wild dragon, one of the last living in this region. That dragon attacked the man to eat him. Without the dragoness help, he would have been killed. She fought against the wild dragon but she was still young and not fully grown. She didn't stand a chance. Luckily, the wild dragon wasn't interested in fighting and one injury made him fly away but not before deeply wounding the dragoness._

 _Another moan of pain escapes her throat. The man smoothly caresses her head while continuing to try saving her. She is losing so much blood. Without proper care, she will die and even with it, he is not certain she'll survive. The dragoness whines again._

 _-Hold on. I'm not leaving you. Ever. I promise so hold on. Please._

Falla's POV

I woke up slowly, the last images of this dream gradually fading in my mind. No, not a dream. A memory. I close my eyes, my paws covering my head as the feeling of loneliness and pain invade me again. Owen. Oh how I miss him. If only these hunters didn't exist. The sound of a dragon flying bring me out of my thoughts. A Triple Strike lands in front of the small cave I sleep in for several days now, well when I manage to sleep which is not often.

- **Sorry to disturb you, but the queen wishes to see you** , he says before taking off.

I groan. Even through I'm not one of her dragons, she commands me a little too much for my taste. Standing up slowly, I exit the cave. We are in a vast heated oasis filled with fishes, plants everywhere, a large lake and stone towers inside an enormous ice mountain in the north. Apparently, this place was once a sanctuary protected by a Bewilderbeast Alpha, which we can still see the skeleton outside, until a hunter army attacked. The Sanctuary was then abandoned. But recently, wild dragons started to come back here to escape from humans. Dozens and dozens of dragons. Yet, there was no dominant among them so they were happy to meet the Skrill Queen, despite her condition. They even agree with everything she says about humans and saving the dragon existence. The Skrill is resting in the center of the oasis, on an islet, almost recovered from her fight. She is surrounded by thirty or so dragons, some of her initial pack and others not. I land behind them. The Skrill roars, the dragons roar in return before taking off and flying toward a tunnel higher in the nest leading to the exterior. Where are they going?

- **Falla, I'm glad you came** , the Skrill says to me from her islet. **I can see you wonder why those dragons are leaving.**

 **-Well, since you ask. Yes** , I respond.

- **I sent hem on a mission. A lot of dragons are out there, scattered, trying to survive against humanity. We'll find them, offer our help and protection and, if they want, to join us. But I didn't call you for that. The time to counter-attack has come.**

She jumps and flaps her wing to land in front of me.

- **Your species is known for its power and ability to attack at night without being seen** , she continues. **Some dragons are scared by you. All humans fear you. Your help would be valuable for us.**

So here we are. The very own reason I'm here. I don't mind fighting against hunters or other dragons, especially if it can lead me to Owen's murderer.

- **You can count on me for this** , I say.

The Skrill purrs gently and take off toward the closest stone tower where another Raincutter, the one from the battle, is waiting for her. Me, I fly toward a cliff higher. On the way I can hear the Skrill and the Raincutter talking despite the distance between us. Night Furies have the best earing among dragons after all. I slow down my flight and listen.

- **If we want to win this war** , the Raincutter says, **all the species must stand united,** **but that won't be possible without the Alpha on our side.**

 **-I'll take care of him** , the Skrill responds growling meanly. **He won't trick me twice. Next time, he will pay for his treachery.**

"Fool. He is way stronger and noble than you could ever be" I think growling. I continue my flight and enter one of the numerous tunnels traversing the mountain. It's narrow and dark but easy to fly through and I reach the exterior quite quickly. I land on one of the huge ice spikes forming the mountain. The sky is cloudy and almost dark, everything is silent out here which I appreciate. I take a big breath while the cold air brushes against my scale, it is almost too cold but I don't mind it. My thoughts wander to Owen again (he always preferred the sun and warmer weather) before moving to Toothless. I look up at the sky.

"You don't have to do this on your own. You're not alone". "Is this what Owen would have wanted ?". I remember what he said. I hope he's all right. Last time I saw him, he was badly hurt. He and all the others are probably back on their island by now. I feel guilty for what I did, helping those who attacked them. Does he now consider me as a…enemy? As a traitor because of this? The thought both scare and, surprisingly, hurt me.

Have I made the right choice? I don't know, but I cannot and won't go backwards. As much as would like to see Toothless again, things in this region of the world will soon turn ugly whoever start the fight. My priority is to avenge Owen. It's all that matters for me. It's all I have left of him.

Hiccup's POV

 _Ting, Ting, Ting_

The sound of my hammer repeatedly hitting the last metal rod needed for Toothless new tail fin resonates in the forge where I work alone. I used Gronckle Iron for all the pieces of metal, making them almost indestructible. Now, I must find a way to make the leather fireproof and resistant. I already a idea for this, but I'm not sure if it'll work.

 _Ting, Ting, Ting_

The metal rod now has the perfect shape so I plunge it in the barrel full of water behind me, a shrill sound can be heard and a gray smoke comes out of the water. Once the metal has cool down, I put it on the table at my right with all the other pieces: six metal rods, two gear wheels of different sizes and the base of the prosthetic where everything will connect. Done, finally. I'll gladly take a break. I remove my apron and walk toward the entry of the forge where Toothless is sleeping. He seems in a better state than yesterday even if he's still a little sad sometimes. They are a lot of people and dragons all around doing their little things. The ones that wanted to welcome us already did it but I need to call a meeting to tell them about the upcoming threat. However, I'm still not sure what to say.

-Hey bud, mind if I join you?

Toothless opens one of his eyes and purrs gently. I sit behind him and put my head on his neck. Toothless then grunt something.

-Hey, building you a new tail is not easy you know, especially an automatic one meant for duration. I had to simplify the mechanism to the maximum, use Gronckle Iron and I still need to weave the leather while making it all fireproof.

He let out a small growl. Even though he accepted my idea, he is still a little uneasy with it and me too. It will feel strange not having to operate his tail fin when flying but it's for his safety (and in a way mine too) and it's only temporary. Once the war is over, we'll go back to our own ways, I hope.

-Beside that, how are you feeling?

He grunts and moves a little to show me his shoulder. He has fewer bandages than yesterday. It always amazed me how fast dragons can heal. In one or two days, he won't need bandages anymore.

-Great but that's not what I meant. You weren't yourself lately. It because of Falla isn't it?

He raises his head, looking at me with a surprised expression. Ah, I knew it. I can't help but grin.

-What? You didn't think I wouldn't notice my best friend falling in love.

He grunts weakly before looking away. My smile slowly fades away because of the expression I just saw in his eyes. I know it for having seen it in my father's eyes each time he or someone talked about mom, the same pain and sorrow. He's heartbroken.

-Oh buddy I'm so sorry for you, I say turning around to gently hug his head.

I should have seen it sooner. If only there was something I could do for him but I don't know where Falla is. And she did betray us. Honestly, I'm not so sure what to think. The best for now is to be careful.

-HICCUP.

The scream startled Toothless and I. Astrid suddenly appears in front of me, I didn't even saw her arrive.

-Astrid? Wh…

-No time to talk, she interrupts me. There's a hunter ship coming straight toward us.

WHAT? I immediately stand up and run toward the harbor. Toothless and Astrid are following me. I take the village main road, dodging humans and dragons alike. When I turn around the last house, thirty or so Berkians and some dragons are already at the top of the cliff overlooking the harbor. Walking through this crowd is not easy but after a few minutes I'm finally at the edge of the cliff. There, sailing toward Berk, is a enormous war ship, twice bigger than the ones with fought recently.

-Whoa, that's some unique boat or I ain't a blacksmith, Gobber says at my right.

-It's Drago's ship, the Titan, Eret explains. It's the most powerful warship in the whole world, slow but unstoppable.

-We'll see about that, I respond getting ready to climb on Toothless before remembering he currently can't fly. Powerful or not, one ship is not enough to take Berk. Someone, assemble all the riders.

The so-called Titan is now only a hundred meters. One by one, the other riders join us on the cliff including the A-team (Gustav, Sven, Spitelout and Mulch and Melch) which make nine dragons and eleven riders. I take out my spyglass. It's then that I notice a hunter standing on the front of the ship waving a white flag. A white flag, so they are not here to fight? I signal the other riders not to attack. The ship slow down and stop at fifty meters from us. The man with the flag then talks.

-I'm Agor the Strong, a chief hunter and member of the Hunter Coalition. I'm here to talk with your chief. Hiccup Haddock the Third, come if you are worthy.

He is calling out to me. Great, I always hated when chiefs do that thing where they're supposed to negotiate or threatened each other in front of their warriors. All just to brag about our muscles or big beard. Toothless and I look at each other. I then look at Astrid at my left. (Sighs) I don't have the choice. She takes my hand in hers for a few seconds to encourage me. I smile at her before advancing a little to stand in front of my tribe.

-I'm Hiccup Haddock the Third, I answer. What do you, Agor the Strong, want from me?

-To deliver a message from Rakkar and the other chiefs of the coalition, he responds. We have no conflicts with you and your people. Our mission concerns only the dragons. Don't intervene and no harm will come to you. Help us and we'll share the glory and benefits of saving the archipelagos.

Everyone behind me both humans start murmuring, the dragons are scared or shocked by this speech. The speech, what he said. It's similar to what Tarell said about when Drago invaded the Night Island. Give up the dragons or die. The story is about to repeat itself here on Berk. I clench my fists. No! I won't allow it. Berk won't end up like the Night Island. Toothless joins me in front of everyone else determined just like me. Looking at the Vikings behind us, I see in them the same Viking's stubbornness and dragons don't react well to be threatened.

-I'm waiting for your answer Hiccup Haddock the third, Agor says.

-My answer? My answer is: go screw yourselves. This is Berk where dragons are our friends and equals. We never gave up on anyone in four hundred years and that won't change today. We always defended our island and will continue to do so. You don't like this, it's not my problem but know this. If you try to attack us, we will stand strong, we will be pitiless, we will strike back.

At the same time I say my last sentence, the Vikings and dragons behind me cheer and Toothless stand on his hind legs and fire a plasma blast who create a strong explosion in the sky above us. The effect is instantaneous, even on my own tribe. A deep silence than fall, no one daring to move. This goes on for a few minutes. Then, finally, Agor speaks.

-We gave you a chance, you choose your side. All I can say is be ready to face our wrath.

One second, I fear they're going to attack, but no. The warship slowly starts to turn around and leave. Once he's at a good distance from Berk, I let out a long sight. Astrid walks next to me.

-Now that was worthy of a brave chief, she says and I can't help but smile.

-Um, chief, a Viking intervenes and I turn toward him. Not that I don't mind a good fight like any good Viking nor to help the dragons but who were these guys exactly.

Oh right. I just declared war to the hunters in the name of Berk. I see the dragons are also speaking to Toothless, probably asking the same thing. I look at my mother who only nod with her head. I can't wait any longer.

-Gather all the Vikings in the Great Hall for a tribe meeting, I order to the crowd.

They seem hesitant but one by one, they walk back to the village, calling out to everyone they see to pass the message. Toothless must have said something similar because the dragons fly away roaring. He then looks at me.

-You're going to be okay, I ask wanting to be sure.

He grunts confidently before walking away while the other riders join Astrid and me.

-So, what is your plan, Snotlout asks. I hope you didn't make this good speech without a plan.

-You would have preferred he decides to betray the dragons, Eret counters.

-Of course not. I'm just asking a legitimate question on which all our safety lies, Snotlout argues.

-I'm sure he has a plan. He always does. Right Hiccup, Fishlegs says.

A plan? I don't really have one, but we must act before the hunters attack us, we must prepare ourselves.

-Whatever plan he has, the principal danger is the number of hunters. Didn't they make an alliance, Tuffnut starts.

-And their dangerous weapon that makes our dragons ill and useless, Ruffnut continues.

-I never thought I'd say that but the twins are absolutely right, I say which shock everyone including me. I don't know what to do for their weapon yet, but as for their number, we too have allies. I think it's time we call them.

* * *

So, I'm waiting for your opinion like always. Should Falla still be trusted? Who will pay the price of this war coming? Can't wait to know if you like all this. Don't forget to push the review, follow and favorite buttons.

I propably won't be able to post in the upcoming weeks so take care and see you guys next time.


	29. To make choices

Hi everyone. It's been quite a time. I don't have much to say beside a reply to a review and the traditional "read and review". Have fun.

Response to Guest: Thanks for yours encouragements.

* * *

Toothless's POV

There always been a debate over who, between humans and dragons, are the noisiest and most uncontrollable. I believed the answer is the Vikings, but that was before I got stuck in the large round cave at the center of the underground stables with more than three hundred agitated dragons in the middle of the nigth. I lay on the highest rock of the cavern. Roars, growls and grunts all mix up in a loud cacophony that resonates through the tunnels and stables. Me, who already have trouble to concentrate, just can't stand it so I put my head on the rock and cover with my paws.

- **What should we do** , a dragon asks scared.

- **Fight, like we always did since we came on Berk** , another one answer.

- **Are you crazy? We must fly away, hide while we still can** , a third say.

Cloudjumper, who stands just below me, roar with his wings wide open.

- **CALM DOWN**. **The decision doesn't belong to us but to the Alpha.**

Everyone then looks up toward me. "Great, thanks a lot Cloudjumper" I think raising my head.

- **So what do we do** , Hookfang who is among the crowd asks.

- **We won't let these hunters decide our fate** , I announce. **Hiccup is having a meeting with the humans and will send out for our allies in the east, we…**

 **-That's the plan? More human** , a Thunderclaw I know all too well asks. **Since when this has been a good thing for us? If we are forced to live with them, at least makes them useful. Let's use them against the hunters.**

Oh no, he didn't. That Thunderclaw is the one who fought against a Monstrous Nightmare the day we met Owen and Falla. He is known for his opinions about living on Berk with humans, but what he just said is unacceptable. Anger starts rising in me and I'm not in a good mind to refrain my anger. Actually, I don't want to.

- **What…did…you…just…said** , I growl meanly.

My tone surprises everyone, including the Thunderclaw.

- **Euh, that we shouldn't hesitate to sacrifice humans** , he answers hesitantly.

I jump, land on the ground of the cave and walk toward him, growling.

- **Sacrifice our humans** , I snarl as the Thunderclaw back away and all the other dragons on the way are moving away. **Don't you know what Berk did for us? Everything Hiccup did for our kind?**

The Thunderclaw is so scared, but I don't care. I stalk him until he is blocked against a wall.

 **-Hunters are our enemies, not humans** , I bark. **Some even gave their life fighting for us, but dragons like you refuse to acknowledge this simple fact.**

My teeth are now close to his face and he doesn't try to protect himself. He just looks down, avoiding my gaze. No one dares to react and my spines aren't even glowing. A part of me just want to lash out but…something re-emerge in my mind, something I hadn't thought about for a long time. No. I won't. It's not the kind of dragon I decided to be. I close my eyes one second, refraining my anger before opening them again.

- **But you did point out something important** , I say to the Thunderclaw who looks up at me with a confused expression.

Turning around, I walk toward the edge of the cave, all the dragons on my way are moving away, some out of respect, others because of fear. I reach the storm doors, wide like a Stormcutter and high like three Deadly Nadders, who are closed for the night. On the left of the door, there is a big lever. I jump on it, and we all can hear the human's mechanism starting to move and slowly, the door open on a broad corridor outside with several smaller doors who are also opening, revealing a black sky and the sound of wave crashing on Berk's cliffs. I jump on a platform above the lever and look at my dragons.

- **Hard times are ahead of us and the last thing we need are thorns in our paws** , I say with a strong voice. **So if you aren't ready or don't want to fight for Berk, for our way of life, for our beliefs, then you have nothing to do here.**

All the dragons start murmuring, there are too many voices for me to understand what is being said but my declaration clearly shocked them.

- **We can just…go** , the Thunderclaw I scared asks.

- **Berk is a haven, not a prison. Nothing obliges you to stay if you don't want to** , I answer. **But know this, the world isn't safe anymore and if we ever find you on the side of our enemies, we will have no choice but to treat you as such.**

The Thunderclaw walks to the edge of the crowd, open his wings, look back at the crowd of dragons and take off. Another dragon, a Shovelhelm, does the same. And another, and another. After ten minutes, thirty-four dragons left. Most came from Drago's army, some of the Sanctuary. Once I am sure no other dragons want to leave, I ask Cloudjumper to close the storms door. Once it's done, I speak again.

- **Sorry if this seemed drastic or scary but I think it was necessary. Now, we know what we must do and I guess everyone here agree.**

Every single dragon roar, expressing their approval. By instinct, I open my wings and all the dragons bow to me. At least, now we're all on the same wing. I hope Hiccup had fewer troubles with his own people. If not, I'm sure Astrid helped him.

Falla's POV

We are in the middle of the night, the moon and the stars completely covered by thick clouds, the air cold and thick, giving an even darker tone to the atmosphere. The only source of light is the fires coming from the island and boats, both the fire humans made and those coming from the dragon's mouths. A loud roar coming from the Queen signal the beginning of the strike on this human's outpost, the closest to the Far North, a outpost full of hunters as revealed by the symbols on the banners and the five hunting boat. Two are burning and another has drowned. The village, however, is different. Buildings made of solid earth and high towers with machine that shoot nets and groups of big arrows. The flock will win eventually, but the village's defences could cost the lives of a good number of dragons. The hunters are getting ready as the flock of many dozens of dragons fly in their direction. Now is my time to shine. From far above the village, hidden by the night, I make a flip and start diving. Quickly, a high-pitched sound fills the air while I charge my fire.

-NIGHT FURY.

-RUN.

Too late. I unleash my fire and the tower explode, taking down the hunters and machines that were on it without me being seen. Once I flew high enough, I dive again, make another shrilling sound and explode another tower ten wings at the left of the first I destroyed. One side of the outpost is now without protection, dragons can invade the village easily without risk. The place has only a dozen houses and a few other buildings human needs. The hunters gather in the snow to try fight off the dragons while those on the towers turns their weapons toward the village to help. I destroy the remaining four towers still without being seen. The hunters are now starting to run for their lives.

-COME ON. DON'T GIVE UP.

That loud scream seems to come from the dominant of this island. I spot him between two houses fighting with two hunters against Hobblegrunts. The Queen then appears from nowhere and takes the human dominant in her claws before flying away, certainly to kill him. I keep flying above the village, my scales hiding me so well that a dragon almost hit me. I search for someone who might need my help but there are too many dragons, the hunters don't stand a chance, not without their artillery. Since no one seems to need my help, I look in front of me and notice a hunter entering a long rectangular house on the outskirts of the village. I decide to go after him. If I'm lucky, it will be Fenroc. Without making a sound, I fly above the triangular roof of the house. I shoot a fire ball at it and fly right into where my fire ball weakened the structure. I land heavily on the ground with the debris falling around me, my back spines extended and glowing blue. Cries of shock and fear can be heard in front of me. Looking up, I see a group of dozens of female humans with their offspring. In front of them there is a young male human, not fully grown, who points his spear at me, but his trembling body robs him of all credibility. These aren't hunters, they're not even fighters. They're just families. The families of the hunters. What are they even doing in such a cold place? I retract my back spines and raise my head, surprised.

-Don't try to attack if you want to live, the boy says trying to threaten me.

He would be far more intimidating if he looked directly in my eyes instead of my claws. Big mistake. Without warning, I fire a small fire ball at the spear, sending it off the boy's hands. If not scary, that boy is smart enough not to try to pick it up. He walks back to his group, the women all hide their offspring behind them. The building is completely empty so they have nowhere to hide. They remind me of Owen's village, when the war started in his country. Helpless, scared, wanting nothing more than just survive.

I don't want to kill them, they are just regular humans. But if another dragon see them, the flock won't hesitate. If I let them go, how could they escape without putting them or me at risk? I see some of the humans look behind me, toward a door at the opposite side from which I saw the boy enter. They were trying to escape, before I came and blocked their retreat. I hope I'm not wrong. Raising my ears, I don't hear any dragons close to that building so I open my wings as to not scare them and take off by the hole in the roof. I fly higher until the dark night hide me again and fly around the house, waiting. Nothing, I start to fear I was wrong but then the back door open. The boy walks out, looks left, right and above. He sees nothing so he signals the other and all the humans run out of the building, all in the same direction through the snow with the boy at the end of the group. I see dragons start burning the houses next to the building so when the humans are far enough, I start diving, making the classic shrilling sound and explode the building with two fire balls so there is no reason for the other dragons to come here.

Looking at the village, it is now completely burning, the hunters seemingly dead. A Triple Strike and the Raincutter friend of the Queen fly next to me.

- **We won but the Queen wants us to fly over the whole island to make sure no one escaped us** , the Triple Strike says.

Oh no. That's not good. I must do something.

- **Fine, let's finish this. I'll go in this direction** , I respond pointing in the direction where the humans left.

- **As you wish** , the Raincutter answers before leaving with the Triple Strike.

I fly in the direction I indicated, hoping no other dragons will come there. After a few minutes, I finally spot the group of humans. On the snowy shore of the island, there is a boat and the group is embarking on it. The last one to climb aboard is the boy. Once on the boat, the boy turns around and looks in my direction. Wait, did he see me? How? He looks at me flying above them until the boat starts to move away from the island. They are now safe so I turn around and fly back to the village who is now just a pile of ashes. The Queens thank me for destroying the towers and scarring the humans, thus sparring the lives of many dragons. Apparently, I'm quite useful and she'll need my help again soon enough.

I was lucky no one noticed what I did, because I highly doubt the flock would have understood, especially the Queen. But I still need their help to find Fenroc and kill him. I just hope I would not have to make that kind of decision again.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Any predictions? As always, I'm waiting for your reviews. I really need your opinion so please don't hesitate.

Until next time and take care.


	30. The birth of a new alliance

Hi everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying summer. Today, I'm back with a new chapter. I also use this moment to answers to guest replies.

Guest 1: I'm happy you love it and don't worry, I won't stop until this story is finished

Now, read and review. :)

* * *

Toothless's POV

Days passed since the hunters came on their biggest boat and the meetings that followed. Hiccup's meeting with his people went well, all the Berkians were willing to fight once he explained everything. No surprise here. I even suspect our good Vikings were getting kind of bored after one year of peace. Immediately after, Hiccup prepared four messages, one for each of our allies. They were given to Astrid, Snotlout, Spitelout and Gustav because their dragons are among the fastest after me. They came back around two days later and said our allies were on their way for another (useless in my opinion) meeting.

The closest is the Outcasts, a tribe made of all the pariahs of the archipelagos. Their former chief, Alvin the Treacherous, died two months ago when fighting pirates for their treasure. The new chief, Eric the Bandit, came by boat yesterday with eight warriors. During sundown came Atali, chief of the Wingmaidens, a tribe of women who help the Razorwhip species by keeping the babies away from their fathers who have the tendency to eat them. She and three women landed in the village with the baby on their backs, as always. Snotlout was quite happy to see Minden again, so much he acted even stupider than ordinary. So here I am with Hiccup and Astrid on the harbor looking at the sky, waiting for the last ones to arrive.

Hiccup's POV

-There, I say when I finally spot two dragons in the sky flying toward Berk.

The first is a Razorwhip with a woman on its back. The second, a Triple Stryke with two riders, a man and a woman. Below them, there is a boat following them. The two dragons lands just in front of me and the man immediately jump down.

-BROTHER, he screams before hugging me so thighs I have trouble to breathe.

-Hi Dagur…Glad to see…you…to, I try to say despite the lack of air in my lungs.

He puts me down and I look at the two women. The first is Heater, younger sister of Dagur and chief of the Berserker who have the most powerful fleet among the tribes. We went on several adventures with them both. The second is Mala, queen of the Defenders of the Wings who protect and heal dragons when they can. Since she married Dagur the Deranged, he moved to her island but he still regularly visit his sister.

-Mala, I'm happy to see you.

-The pleasure is ours, Mala respond to me in her typical calm attitude.

Beside us, Heater and Astrid are hugging each other happily before Heater start petting Toothless who hit his paw on the wood repeatedly in pleasure. I must say I'm happy to see him act like this again. Their boat dock at the harbor. On it, there are three Berserker warriors and two Defenders of the Wing soldiers including Throk. We greet them and then walk tranquilly toward the Great Hall while someone else take care of the dragons and warriors. All the way Astrid and I happily chat with Dagur and Heather. The last we talked was between letters after Drago's attack. They were afraid to leave their island with Drago's army on the loose, but they sent us materials, medicine and gifts as condolences for my father's death.

The Great Hall has been closed for the meeting. Water, beer and food are disposed on a circular carpet. In the middle of the hall, a round table with my maps surrounded by seven chairs. Lighted torches give us good light. Dagur already attack a yak thigh and Heater drink some water. Eric and Atali join us. Eric looks a lot like Alvin except he is way younger and not as big but he is tall, taller than me by one head. He also always wears a long double axe. As for Atali, she still has her baby Razorwhip on her back. We all greet each other one last time before sitting except Toothless who lay next to me. Being the host, my chair is higher and face the closed door with Astrid at my right.

-So, Eric starts after drinking a chop of beer, why did you call this meeting exactly. I hope it's worth the trip.

-Didn't you read the message, Heater asks. Dragons hunters are back and planning something. Right?

-Sadly yes, Astrid answers.

-We already defeated a whole hunter's army in the past and I protected my island from men for far longer, Atali says. What is different this time?

-Whatever is different, if hunters want dragons, let them come, Dagur proclaims. Like Atali said, we already beat them once. Even better, Berk has more dragons now and the Alpha. I mean, seriously, nothing can beat an army of dragons…

Toothless cut Dagur with a snarl.

-You are wrong Dagur and you know it, I explain.

-And even if you were right, dragons are not weapons, Mala adds. We can't prevent you from flying on their back, but treating them as did this Drago Bloodvist won't be tolerated.

-Yeah yeah, I see, Eric intervenes, but how does it concern me and my tribe.

We all stay silent. Since Eric took over as chief of the Oucasts, I tried to maintain our good relations with them but this guy doesn't seem interested in Berk or the dragons at all which now worry me.

-Because the hunters threatened to attack Berk anytime soon, I respond, and they won't stop at us. They want to kill all the dragons including everyone who help and live with them

-Again, I see but like I thought it doesn't concern us, Eric interrupts before standing up. I'm not Alvin, I have no reason to feel loyal toward Berk or to sympathise with dragons. In his memory, I will never harm his birth island, but I won't put my tribe in danger for you or your animals. Therefore, I have no reason to be here.

Toothless stand up, growling with his teeth out. Astrid also seems ready to say something.

-Stop, I say to them. We are not here to fight.

We already have enough to worry without starting a new conflict. In addition, forcing Eric to join our side won't help us but only create problems and risks of treason. Better lose an ally than create an enemy. If he doesn't want to renew the alliance, there is nothing I can do. I stand out to look at him.

-I can't say I'm not disappointed, I admit, but as chief, I respect your decision. I just hope you will reconsider our proposition.

-I won't and I don't want to see any of you on my territory or else these hunters will also target us, he responds. You may not act like a Viking Hiccup but you are a smart boy, which I respect. I wish you good luck.

He salutes all of us (except Toothless but I signal him to not react) before leaving the Great Hall. He will certainly have left the island in the next hour.

-Pfff, what a coward, Dagur spits.

-Now dear, that is not a way to talk about another chief, Mala scolds him forcing Dagur to murmur an apology.

-But Hiccup, there is something I didn't get, Heater says. You said they want to kill all the dragons?

-Yes, I answer looking at Toothless before walking to the table with the maps. The time when they wanted to use them is over. The remaining three armies of hunters made an alliance. Their goal is to wipe out all dragons from Midgard. It already started. None of us saw it coming, but we confirmed what they told Eret and if we don't do something, there won't be any dragons left. Then, it will be our turn.

-So, what do you say. Are you in for the fight of the century, Astrid asks joining me.

-We are, Atali answers scratching the baby Razorwhip's neck which make him purr. We made the vow to Freya to save the Razorwhip species and will continue to do so until the end. The Wingmaidens will fight.

As she says the last sentence, she walks to the table and put her hand on it.

-Same for us, Mala responds. We will protect the dragons just like the Eruptodons, our Great Protectors, protected my village for so many generations. The Defenders of the Wings will fight.

As she says the last sentence, she walks to the table and put her hand on it.

-Yeah sweetie, the Berserkers will be at the party too, Dagur adds. Right sis?

-Of course, just like old times, Heather answers. The Berserkers will fight.

As she says the last sentence, they both walks to the table and put their hands on it.

Toothless then growls something, walks to the table and put a paw on it. The dragons will fight too. I smile at this before turning toward Astrid. We smile at each other before putting our hand on the table.

-Then it is settled, I say. We'll combine our forces and to get rid of the hunters. Once and for all.

-Now, we must decide who will lead our coalition, Atali adds. We need a leader, good with strategies, someone fair that all our peoples will accept to follow.

-I know someone just like that, Dagur says. I think it should be Hiccup.

-Wh…What, I stutter. Me?

-I think my husband is right, Mala intervenes. Back when Hiccup Haddock was in charge of the dragons riders at their outpost, he helped a lot of dragons and all of us. Our peoples already know him and his exploits.

-I agree, Heather proclaims.

-Me too, Astrid continues. After all, you have quite the reputation, Dragon master.

-Exactly, Dagur exclaims. Eric was right about one thing. Between us, you are the smartest, better at strategies than most.

-I…I don…I never asked to be call like that, I answer. I just…

Toothless pushes my arm with his nose and grunt. I can tell he supports the idea and by the expression in his eyes, I know he's also saying something like "Don't say no because you think you are not worthy". I sigh before petting him. I then look at the others.

-I…I'll do my best. For us and the dragons, I finally decide.

-This is historic. Last time a collation was made, it was two centuries ago, Heather informs us.

Really? I search in my memory but I can't remember anything about a coalition.

-Back at the time, the Barbaric Archipelago was at war against another Viking country on the continent, Heather continues. We were losing but one man managed to rally the remaining tribes under his command. Against all odds, he led them to victory. Legend says he always lived honorably and spent the rest of his life maintaining the peace between the tribes so they considered him as a king, the King of the West.

-Interesting. Where did you learn such a story, Atali asks Heather.

-From a really old parchment in my father's personal chest, she answers. However, it doesn't say the man's name.

-So we'll follow their example. All we need is to ratify a treaty and officials our alliance, Astrid says.

We spend the rest of the day doing this. Normally, this kind of thing can take days but luckily, we don't have problems establishing the terms of the treaty, the conditions and all those kinds of things. Once the long parchment is ready, we cut from the scroll and each chief draw his symbol on it. For the first time in history, we also put the signature of a dragon using one of Toothless scales. A way to show how strong our bond with the dragons is. An idea that Toothless seems to like.

-Now, there one last thing to talk about, Heather says smiling.

-Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Dagur adds.

Wait, we forgot something? What could it be?

-What are you guys are talking about, Astrid asks.

-Well your wedding of course, Mala answers.

Our wedding? Oh right, it was supposed to be tonight. I can't believe I totally forgot about this, with all that has been going around. I mean, my wedding, something I have been waiting for almost a year. Astrid too seems to have forgotten about it.

-Yeah, that would be an excellent way to begin our coalition, Atali adds.

-Maybe but it's not possible, Astrid intervenes. We didn't prepare anything.

-We know, Atali continues, that's why we took care of it. Us and your friends.

As she says this, the doors of the Great Hall open. My mother, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret enters with two boxes.

-You prepared everything, I repeat surprised.

-You bet we did, Heather exclaims. If we were to wait after you two, you guys wouldn't even be betrothed.

-What? That is not true, Astrid cut.

-Yes it is, Snotlout says, and I still say we should have let you guys deal with it yourselves.

-But we don't care about your opinion so shut it, Gobber interrupts him.

-We appreciate the surprise, really, I start, but it wasn't necessary.

-No big deal son, my mother says before putting her hands on my shoulders. I wasn't here for you during twenty years so I am happy to be here for one of your biggest steps in life. To both of you.

She looks at Astrid when she says the last sentence. They never had problems getting along which was a big relief for me and now I feel bad for turning down their help. After all, they prepared our whole wedding and we didn't even notice.

-Did you know about this, I ask Toothless who shake his head horizontally.

I guess he too was too much preoccupied to notice.

-Well, I guess we own you a big thanks, Astrid continues.

-Wait until you see what we prepared, Tuffnut starts.

-Believe us, it's gonna be the best wedding ever, Ruffnut adds.

Okay, now I'm scared. Eret walk toward me and murmurs in my ear.

-Don't worry, I made sure there's nothing too rough or dangerous.

-Thank you, I whisper back before turning toward our guests. As our friends, I want to officially invite all four of you and your delegations to stay. It will be an honor to have you all at our wedding.

* * *

As always, I encourage all of you to give me your opinion and suport. It really means a lot to me.

Until next time, take care and enjoy your summer.


	31. The long-awaited wedding

Hi everyone. It's been a while. I hope you all had a great summer.

Now, I know my lasts chapters didn't have some action or not enough. This chapter is not different, but I think everything I put is necessary for the story and I am sure a lot of people are going to love what I planned for this chapter. However, action and war start in the next chapters and other things so stay tuned and you won't be deceived. I promise.

Read, enjoy and review. :)

* * *

Third's POV

Berk has always been a land of brute strength smelling even worse than a Viking who didn't wash himself for days. But there are moments in life where the village completely changes his appearance. Images are painted on every building, the roads are cleaned, decorations are put in some places. A circular platform has been built in the central place under an ark filled with flowers and one sword with a shield pointed at the sky on the top of the ark.

Everyone has put on their best and less smelly clothes. The dragons themselves, despite not really understanding why the humans need a ceremony to have a mate, are present because ceremonies mean food and drunk humans acting funny so they wouldn't miss it. It will soon be midday. It is at this moment the ceremony will begin.

Hiccup's POV

-Ok ok, now I must put this, I mumble putting my long-sleeved tunic. And I'm ready. What do you think?

Toothless grunts, seeming to appreciate my outfit. Everything seems to go too fast, especially since I didn't play any role in the preparation of the wedding which I would forever regret. Now, I need to join the others at the central place. I walk toward the door. However, Toothless jump in front of it, blocking the exit.

-Toothless? What are you doing?

He responds with a growl. I look at him with a questioning look. He points with his head at something behind me. I follow his look to the table on the other side of the room. I look back at him, not understanding. He groans out of exasperation, walking to the table where he picks up something. It's my fur cap. I look at my shoulders where it should have been, eyes wide and surprised. Toothless brings me the fur cap with a mocking expression in his eyes.

-Yeah, yeah, laugh it out. I wonder how you would act if it was your wedding.

Toothless rolls his eyes, his way to say, 'As if'.

I attach my black furred cap to my shoulders. Now, I'm good. I hope. I wear large boots with leather pants, a tunic, two brooches with a Night Fury head on each holding the fur's cap. All completely black as requested by tradition. I let out a long sight.

-I think I need to calm down. It's just, I dreamt of this day for so long that now it is here, I…I just want it to be perfect.

Toothless grunts gently before rubbing his head against me.

-Thanks buddy. I don't know what I'll do without you.

Astrid's POV

Behind a house, hidden from the rest of the village, I'm pacing nervously in front of my mother and Ruffnut while Stormfly is not far on the roof of the building. I wear a pure white dress that falls to my feet with a pure white fur cap. I don't have sleeves but instead white leather lacings on her arms. My hair falls freely on my back except for a tiny ponytail and my hair around the top of my head who are coiffed into a crown.

-Yo, can't you chill out, Ruffnut says to me. You're giving me the flu.

-So? It's not you who's getting married, I retort aggressively.

-Your friend is right, my mother intervenes. I understand you may feel anxious or scared…

-Scared? I ride a dragon at thousand feet above the ocean, fight against dragons and warriors from everywhere every day, survived Snotlout disgusting farts. Why would I fear my own wedding? If anything I bet it's Hiccup who nervous.

-Because marriage is different from those other things, my mother responds.

-And knowing Hiccup, I don't think he's panicking like you. Not about the wedding at least, Ruffnut adds before laughing. If you would have asked me five years ago, I wouldn't even have believed that he got a girl to say yes.

Annoyed, I make a gesture with her hand toward Ruffnut. Seeing it, Stormfly raises her tail and shot three spines at Ruffnut, hitting the wall just above her head.

-HEY, the girl shouts at the dragon. You almost killed me. Can't you do better.

Stormfly growls, raising her tail again as if daring Ruffnut to repeat that.

-Careful. Didn't your mama teach you to watch out what you wish for, a voice suddenly says.

It's Gobber who is walking toward them with Hiccup and Toothless. As soon as he sees me, Hiccup mouth open wide, totally subjugated. This reaction makes me self-conscious, so much that I can't help but to look away. Damn, this whole wedding thing is really messing with me.

-Whoa. A…Astrid, Hiccup stutters. You're…Whoa.

-Thanks. You're not bad yourself, I respond looking at his black clothes.

-Well, we need to get going, Gobber cuts interrupting the moment. Take your time but not too much.

Gobber leaves, followed by Ruffnut and Astrid's mother while Toothless joins Stormfly on the roof. For a few seconds, Hiccup and I are silent.

-So, Hiccup begins, are you ready?

-Yeah, I think, I answer weirdly.

-What do you mean?

-Don't get the wrong idea. I'm extremely happy to marry you. I'm just…kind of maybe possibly a little but not completely…scared.

By the gods, did I really say it like this. I whispered the last word so low that Hiccup almost didn't hear it.

-Wait. You, scared, Hiccup chuckles as if he never heard something more ridiculous in his life. We know each other since childhood and you were never scared of anything. Your name is even Astrid fearless Hofferson.

How dare he!

-I know, I shout angrily, no need to rub it all over my face.

I turn around, vexed. Above me, Stormfly and Toothless watched the scene, not knowing what they should do. Hiccup seems to realize his mistake because he tries to apologize.

-Astrid, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you.

I sigh. Trying to force myself to calm down. The last think I want on this day is to get angry.

-It's fine. Sorry I yelled. Usually, I deal with things using violence, but here and now, it won't help. I mean, I don't want to hurt you.

-That is very considerate, Hiccup says with his sarcastic tone. I would just like to know, why are you scared of our wedding?

I question myself about telling him or not. I know I should and I don't want to lie to him or hurt his feelings.

-I don't know, I answer truthfully. I guess it's because it's something new like my mother said. Being your wife means being a chieftess, having children, having less training time. It's just…too much.

Hiccup walks toward me and put his hands on her shoulders.

-I understand what you mean. Remember when I didn't want to become chief?

Yes, I do. I turn to face him and nod so Hiccup continues.

-You helped me by being at my side when I needed you. Whatever it was meeting with the council, crying my dad or just force me to take a break and eat. For years, we worked together for the Dragon Academia, exploring the East, fight off hunters and Vikings. I don't see why we couldn't face this new adventure that is our wedding, as long as we are one.

The least I can say is that I am completely surprised. I never knew it meant so much to him. He always seemed to rely more on Toothless when he encountered chiefly problems or for everything else. I didn't think I had such an impact on this side of his life. And, the way he talked, just like he did when the hunters came to Berk a few days ago.

-I never told you this Astrid, but you are present in every corner of my life. Just like I try my best to be in every corner of yours.

-Whoa, I say. I…For once, I don't what to say except when did you become such a good orator.

-I practised with Toothless, Hiccup confesses shyly making me laugh. I never thought I could do it, yet, here I am. If I can adapt to my new role, so can you. So what do you say?

Hiccup places his right arm in his back and holds out his left hand.

-Shall we go chieftess.

I smile at him, seeing for the first time how much he changed, how much we changed over the years. How we made each other better. He is more confident in himself and his actions and I'm more thoughtful and understanding. Yet, there is that part of us that is still the same. The smart little boy who wants to make the world a better place and the warrior-type girl always ready to act. That is why we make such a good team. And nothing will ever change that.

I put my hand into the one of Hiccup, without any hesitation about what we both know await.

-Lead the way chief.

Toothless's POV

There we are, finally. After years of having seen them turn around each other like, Hiccup and Astrid are finally getting married. All humans are assembled around the circular platform while the dragons are on the roofs and other things that can be used as a perch. We have a beautiful day with a gentle breeze from the ocean and a bright sun with only a few white clouds.

Hiccup and Astrid stand in the middle of the platform with Gothi between them. I stand at a certain distance behind Hiccup with Gobber and Valka. Same for Stormfly and Astrid's parents behind Astrid. I don't understand all the gestures Gothi does and the words Hiccup and Astrid recite are uselessly long. However, when the ritual is completed, everyone, humans and dragons alike cheer as loudly as they can. I shoot several plasma blasts into the sky, quickly imitated by the other dragons. Hiccup and Astrid hugs each other before holding their hands, looking at everyone all around them.

Then start the celebrations. There is music, games, the humans dance, dragons fly in the sky. Everyone eats and drinks. Some dragons even try the make-you-crazy-beverage humans drink and get drunk. Thankfully, Hiccup and I, with some help, deal with them without too much problem. This makes everyone laugh, including us. I mean, they really do act stupid. We are all enjoying ourselves, including our allies and friends. Snotlout and Minden started a fighting competition that they won together. The twins even prepared bottles full of Zippleback's gas they made explode in the sky. It really was a beautiful show, and nothing was destroyed, surprisingly. For all the afternoon and night, we forget about the recent events and the upcoming war. For a moment, life seems perfect.

It is now tomorrow morning and the sun still hasn't risen. A lot of people and dragons are tired, so things are a lot calmer now. Yet, if I understood human customs correctly, the celebration continues as long as the chief and chieftess say so. Walking tranquilly, I finally find Hiccup and Astrid, slowly dancing in the middle of other couples, their eyes closed. They seem peaceful and happy. I wish them the best, they deserve it. As I watch them, an unpleasant feeling makes his way inside of me. Soon, Hiccup will have even more responsibilities and less time for me. Same for Astrid. Where do I fit in this new family? I'm not angry or jealous, just a little sad. Not wanting to risk ruining the mood, I decide to leave. I walk toward the cliff overlooking the harbor and lay down here, looking at the vast ocean and the bright moon and take a big breath of fresh air.

Thinking about Hiccup and Astrid also make me think about me and Falla. Despite what happened and the time that passed, my feelings for her have not changed and I don't think they will. The part of me that was angry calmed down quickly, leaving a void in me that even Hiccup can't seem to fill. What I share with him is not the same than what I wanted to share with her. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she had accepted to come on Berk? It's strange but for the first time since I met Hiccup, I feel lonely.

I am driven out of my somber thoughts by the sound of a pair of wings. However, there is no one around me but I can hear paw steps on the small grass. This isn't normal. I stand up and extend my back spines, making them shine blue.

- **Who's there** , I growl. **I know you're here, so show yourself.**

- **Please, don't hurt us** , a scared voice responds.

Then, out of nowhere, a dragon appears in front of me like. It's a Changewing and he immediately bows in front of me.

- **I apologise for sneaking up Alpha, but we need help.**

Suddenly, a whole group of Changewings appears behind him as if created out of thin air and bow too. I'm surprised at first but then remember Changewings can change the color of their skin to become invisible, it is mainly effective when they are against something like a tree or rock and during the night. There are sixteen of them, a whole pack. I don't know them so they must come from outside Berk. Changewings are skittish by nature and easily scared but these one seems completely panicked. Their problem seems serious. At least, I hope it is.

- **No problem. You can stand up** , I say gently trying to calm them. **You have nothing to fear. What are you doing here anyway?**

 **-We came on this island because we knew you'll be here** , the first Changewing that revealed himself (obviously the pack leader) explains. **Two days ago, we were approached by a group of dragons. They made this speech about joining their Skrill Queen to save dragon kind from humanity and I was like 'What in the sky' but they…**

 **-Wait wait wait on hold** , I interrupt him. **A Skrill queen in war against humanity?**

Is he talking about the same Skrill I fought? Certainly. I don't see who else it could be.

- **And her dragons asked you to join her** , I ask stupefied.

The Changewing nods. So the Skrill recovered from our battle, and she is assembling dragons to fight humans. The hunter's full return is already bad enough, but if she starts an all-out war, it will only encourage more humans to hate us and join the hunters side.

- **They told us where their colony is and they were quite insistent. Apparently, others already joined them. Then, yesterday, a group of humans attacked our island. My pack and I prefer to avoid conflict as long as possible, so I came to you Alpha.**

 **-Hm…Sure, you did the right thing. You are safe on Berk with us and our humans but I need to know where those dragons said their Queen is.**

 **-You'll need to fly north, east then north again. To a nest of ice in a frozen world, made by an Alpha, once a peaceful and protected heaven but who sadly fell in front of the human's assault.**

The Sanctuary.

* * *

So, did you liked the wedding? Hiccup and Astrid are now married, a subject all HTTYD fans love. Toothless is still heartbroken and yearns for the love of life. Poor him. Now, things will start to move again.

I can't wait to know your opinions. Until next time, take care.


End file.
